Un Destino Junto
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: Harry a punto de casarse con Hermione, la deja plantada en la iglesia para irse con su mejor amiga Ginny, que está comprometida con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Que reacción tendrán las personas afectadas? ¿Que consecuencia habrá?
1. Decepcion

En la madriguera se encontraban una castaña llorando con el corazón roto y un rubio con desilusión total por las personas que había confiado.

-¿Por qué Harry, porque me hiciste esto?… si no estabas seguro hubieras hablado conmigo antes, y no dejarme plantada en el ministerio. **–** **decía, Hermione sollozando.**

-Harry, dile la verdad. Dile que tú nunca la amaste, díselo. **–** **decía, Ginny con toda burla, con una sonrisa en su cara por todo lo que estaba pasando con su querido rubio y la insufrible sabelotodo.**

-Hermione…. Yo no puedo decir que lo siento, porque la amo y eh…. he estado con ella durante nuestro noviazgo y… **-decía, Harry que fue interrumpido por una cachetada de la castaña.**

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!, COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO... COMO…. Yo te amo de verdad, ¿porque me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? **–** **reclamaba, Hermione derrumbándose poco a poco en sus rodillas.**

-¡HERMIONE PARATE! **–** **ordeno, Draco con toda autoridad. – ¿** Qué quieres?, que se burlen más de ti. Ellos… **–** **señalando a todos los Weasley y a Potter. –** no valen la pena. Te lo digo yo, que también fui traicionado.

Draco observo todo su alrededor, todo lo que se encontraban ahí y se prometió así mismo que algún día iban a pagar el doble por lo que le han hecho a la castaña y a él. Mirando fijamente a Potter y a Ginny, les dijo:

-¡Valla Potter!, yo pensaba que eras un hombre de verdad. Que no eras de los que clava una daga por la espalda… **-bufando.** –siempre mostrando que eres un hombre intachable y correcto. JA, son peores que los mortífagos que estuvieron en mi casa. **–** **ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada.** –Y valla que no me equivocaba con ustedes, de que son unas bolas comadreja que solo se la pasan lamiendo el trasero al que le conviene… **-iba a seguir hablando cuando el pelirrojo menor, Ronald lo interrumpió.**

-¡Cállate maldito mortífago! aquí el único que ha buscado migajas de amistad eres tú **–** **en eso Draco iba a lanzarse a golpear al pelirrojo cuando la castaña lo de tuvo. –** Eso, hazle caso a esa sabelotodo que siempre presume que lo sabe todo, cuando en realidad no sabe nada. Es una mojigata que no sabe disfrutar de la gloria **. –** ** _Señalando a la castaña_** **. –** rogabas por nosotros por querer que te pusiéramos más atención. **–** **mirándolo con desdén. –** Se merecen tal para cual… ¡un mortífago y una sangre sucia!

Draco y Hermione abrieron los ojos como plato por lo último que le dijo ese pelirrojo de pacotilla. Y lo peor que todo los miraban con burla. Eso era los más humillante que habían pasado los dos, sentía que el corazón se lo sacaban se lo retorcían hasta a mas no poder, y cuando sentía que ya no daba más, tan solo se lo metían y nuevamente se lo sacaban. Mientras sus enemigos gozaban de su dolor.

-Se merecen lo que están pasando. **–** **aseguraba. –** El prepotente sin orgullo, Draco Malfoy. **–** **decía, Ginny con una sonrisa burlona. –** crees en verdad que me iba a relacionar contigo, a tener familia y todo eso, contigo… **–** **Todos se empezaron a reír, menos Harry que tenía la mirada hacia al suelo. –** no me hagas reír, querido. Yo por nada en el mundo me relacionaría con un ex-mortífago. Imagínate relacionar mi sangre limpia con una sangre que está más que maldita en este mundo. No, gracias, que sea otra tonta que te quiera, yo no… **-puso una cara de asco de tan solo ella pensarlo. Mirando a la castaña. –** Tú, Hermione, la insufrible sabelotodo. Yo fui destinada para Harry, no tú. **-decía, Ginny con satisfacción. –** Y esto también va para a ti, Hermione. Ni se te ocurra tratar de conquistarlo porque ya viste que no pudiste conquistarlo, solo estaba contigo por pura compasión a nuestra amiga muggles y ahora… **-pero fue interrumpida por un puñetazo en la nariz, comenzó a sangrar.**

-Esto es para que te calles, arribista. **–** **afirmo, Hermione. –** quédate con Harry, a mí ya no me importa. Porque gracias a ti, sabré que no me casare y uniré mi vida a un imbécil e idiota que se deja manipular porque solo tú le has abierto la pierna como una perra que eres. **–** **aseguro, Hermione con todo rencor.**

-Hermione ni se te ocurra decir algo en contra de Ginny porque se me olvidara que tú eres mi ex prometida… **-pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por unas carcajadas.**

Si, eran dos personas que se estaba "riendo", nada menos que Draco y Hermione, que fingían sonreír.

 **-** Escuchaste, Granger lo que dijo, Potter. **–** **dijo, Draco. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. -** Tu sí que eres un idiota **–** **mirando directamente a Potter-** creo Granger que te salvas de no casarte con él. Mira que casarte con Potter, hubiera sido lo peor que te fuera pasado. Imagínate como hubiera quedado el título en el profeta como… **-decía, burlonamente. –** El idiota y la sabelotodo, te sentirías mal Granger.

Hermione solo asintió, porque estaba tratando de no derrumbarse nuevamente para no darle gusta a la familia de la mini-comadreja y de su ex.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy. Creo que el título del profeta quedaría mejor así: El idiota y la arrastrada, ese queda mejor, ¿Qué opinas? **–** **Draco asintió con una sonrisa de lado-** y bueno como sé que mi presencia le satisface, mejor me voy **-caminando hacia la entrada de la casa, con las manos en puños cerrados.** –Ah se me olvidaba… **-hablando de espalda, se quitó el anillo de compromiso que le había dado. –** Ten, Potter para que se lo des a tu lame trasero. **–** **tirando el anillo sin importar a donde caería.**

-Hey Granger, espérame, no me quiero quedar en este lugar **. –haciendo una mueca de asco.** _–_ no quiero que se me peguen las estupideces de ellos. Rrrrr, me da escalofrió de tan solo pensar que estuve aquí mucho tiempo, pero bueno, con una buena ducha se me quita las mugre de todo. **–** **decía el rubio yendo hacia donde ella. Hermione solo miro hacia atrás para decirle un ¡Adiós! A la madriguera.**

 **0o0o0o0 &&&0o0o0o0**

Al salir de la entrada, Draco le tomo la mano de Hermione y desaparecieron ante la vista de unos cuanto pelirrojos burlones y un azabache triste. Ellos aparecieron en un apartamento, que la castaña ni conocía; por lo que pregunto inmediatamente.

-Malfoy, ¿a dónde me trajiste?

-Granger no te preocupes, estas en mi apartamento. **–** **respondió, Draco.** –nada te va a pasar, ya todo paso ¿no crees? **–** **contesto desde el refrigerador que tenía, al acercarse le ofreció un vaso con Whisky de fuego. -** ten, te ayudara a darte un poco de valor para digerir todo lo que paso en la madriguera. **-Hermione solo asintió y se lo bebió todo. Draco le sirvió 2 veces más.**

Viviéndose un silencio en el departamento, cada uno estaba en su pensamiento. Hermione le empezó a salir lágrimas traicioneras que fue cubriendo su rostro. Draco se percató de ello y se acercó, abrazándola para darle confort de todo lo que paso.

-Hermione, llora todo lo que quieras hoy. Saca todo tu dolor, pero mañana ya no llores por esos idiotas. ¿Me oíste?, no más por ello, no se lo merecen, no lo merecen… **-aseguro, Draco con sus ojos grisáceo entristecido por la decepción que se llevó con la persona con quien soñaba tener una familia, hijos rubios y pelirrojo.**

 **"** malditos me la van a pagar por mi honor y el de la sabelotodo **"** **Pensó.**

Draco la levanto como si fuera una niña, ella solo se acomodó más en los fuertes brazos y él se la llevo a la habitación de invitados. La arropo y se fue a su habitación. Al día siguiente, Hermione empezó abrir sus ojos, rápidamente se percató que ese no era su habitación. Recordando todo lo acontecido del día anterior, comenzó a aguarse los ojos.

-Te dije ayer que podías llorar esos idiotas, pero que de hoy en adelante no ibas a llorar por ninguno de ellos, no lo valen. **–** **dijo, Draco con tono autoritario y calmado.**

-yo…yo lo siento. No quiero incomodarte más… Eh, mejor me arreglo y me voy **–** **dijo, Hermione incomoda tratando de salir de la habitación.**

-calma, Granger. No he dicho que me molestes, solo que no quiero que llores más. Como te lo dije, no lo valen, ¿me oíste? **–** **ella solo asintió –** bueno… ven vamos a desayunar y después te podrás ir, ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando Draco estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Hermione le pregunto:

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ¿Acuérdate que a ti no te agrado?

-¡oh!, Granger. Siempre tienes que preguntar **–** **ella asintió y Draco rodo los ojos. –** simple, porque no me iba arriesgar a perder mi favorita sabelotodo. No iba a permitir que cometieras algunas estupideces por un grupo de idiotas que no vale la pena ni de pensar.

-¡hey!, yo no iba cometer ninguna estupideces. Solo que estaba en shock por todo lo que paso en 4 horas, ¿puedes ponerte en mi zapato?

-no creo poder ponerme en tu zapatos, tu pies es más chico que el mío. Además es de mujer **–** **respondió, Draco con seriedad. Hermione rodo los ojos, él sonrió.**

-lo dije metafóricamente, no de verdad. **-aseguraba, Hermione seria. –** A lo que quiero llegar es que primero estaba esperando al hombre de mi vida, para que el ministro empezara la ceremonia, pero sucede que el novio nunca llega. Segundo, el hogar donde siempre considere como mi hogar, era solo una ilusión. Y tercero, darme cuenta que propios mis mejores amigos me han clavan una daga en todo el corazón sin que me hubiera dado cuenta **. –Hermione observo a Draco, al ver su sobrio semblante.** -sé que te dolió por lo que te dijo _ella_ pero no te preocupes. Veras que conocerás la persona que te valorara por quien eres tú, Malfoy.

Draco la observo a sus ojos, en ellos veía bondad, ternura, sinceridad, decepción. Él respiro profundo y le dijo:

-Por ahora no me preocupo en ello, soy joven… **-afirmaba, Draco con una sonrisa. –** además ya sé quién será mi pareja. La que me destino merlín, gracias a él no cometí semejante locura de casarme con una arribista, pero después te lo digo **–** **viendo la intensión de Hermione para preguntarle.** –ahora si vamos a desayunar. Y **…** **-ella lo miro con atención.** **–** gracias por tu palabra, sé que fue sincera.

-No hay de que, tú también me apoyaste sin esperar nada a cambio. Me diste la fuerza necesaria para dejar de llorar, gracias **–** **le brindo una sonrisa al rubio.**

Al terminar de desayunar, Hermione estaba recogiendo sus cosas para desaparecer, pero antes de irse:

-Draco, gracias nuevamente por todo lo que has hecho

-Hermione vamos hacer un trato **–** **dijo, Draco mirándola, serio. Ella lo miro con confusión, así que prosiguió-** que en dos meses, nos podríamos encontrar en un restaurante… en Beard to Tail a las 7. Claro que yo pagare y haré las reservaciones. Eso sí, siempre y cuando tu llegues feliz y no muriéndote por idiotas ¿Qué te parece? **–** **pregunto, quedando expectante lo que ella le respondería.**

-Sabes Draco, ya no me sorprende tu manera de "pedir la cosa", o como hablas tan directo… **-decía, Hermione con una sonrisa. –** así que acepto tu invitación. **–** **aseguro. Él ladeo una pequeña sonrisa. –** Si llegas triste, entonces yo te llevare a donde yo quiera. Pero igual tú pagas, así que, ¿Qué opinas aceptas ese reto o te corre Serpiente? **–** **propuso, Hermione sonriendo.**

-Oh, pero muy graciosa, Leona. Claro que acepto, fui yo el que lo propuso… **-decía, Draco con petulancia. –** Tu solo lo mejoraste, pero mira que si llego reluciente y hermoso como siempre. Entonces, tú pagaras todo ese día. **–** **el rubio sonreía con superioridad.**

-bueno entonces, hasta ese día y portante bien no hagas locura, Malfoy. –aconsejo.

-Si mamá, lo hare y tu cuídate **–** **le contesto con sarcasmo. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y se desapareció.**


	2. Propuesta

**Había pasado tres meses…**

Hermione tuvo que dejar sacar su lado Gryffindor, para todo lo que se le vino encima, ejemplo Rita Skeeter que se había burlado de la Heroína de Guerra del ex-trio dorado. Luna Lovegood, prometida de Theo Nott, le dio el apoyo a la castaña en todo, para que se desahogara y hasta le dio consejo para saliera adelante.

-Hermione tienes que salir adelante, no debes dejar que lo demás te pisoteen, comienza a disfrutar todo lo que te venga en tu vida, deja que el destino te dirija a donde debes ir, pero no te encierres porque será peor, es mejor arriesgarse que después lamentarse el no haberlo hecho. Con Harry no te arriesgaste porque estabas en un confort, te pusiste como una princesa que debe ser cuidada en una burbuja. Puede ser duro, pero saca lo Gryffindor que llevas adentro pero también permite que tu serpiente interior te ayude a enfrentar la sarta de tonterías. **–Le dijo luna, dándole un abrazo de apoyo-** Te quiero Herms, no lo dudes **–la castaña solo asintió.**

Hermione tuvo que reunirse con los abogados de sus difuntos padres. Los padres de la castaña habían muerto en un accidente dos años después de la guerra mágica. Le informaron que en Italia tenía un bufete de abogados que esperaban instrucciones de ella. La castaña decidió atender los negocios de la familia, así como seguir elaborando en el departamento de leyes mágica internacional de Italia prestando consultaría por sus conocimiento, en el mundo mágico. Había tomado la decisión de irse en 3 meses.

Draco, por otra parte, les comento a sus mejores amigos todo lo que había pasado. Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy que estaba embarazada de un mes, Daphne y Scamander. Sus amigos se indignaron de todo lo que le había pasado y lo que la familia Weasley y Potter fueron capaces de hacer a la sabelotodo siendo su mejor amiga. Draco le presentaron una oferta de trabajo en el departamento de finanza mágica en Italia en 4 meses, lo cual acepto encantado, ya que veía una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo en un ambiente diferente. Lo cual le comunico a su padre inmediatamente que se iba a trasladar a Italia. Los padres de Draco habían cambiado después de la guerra, ya no tenían el prejuicio de la sangre, ya que se dieron de cuenta que de nada servía, si la familia estaba en peligro o sufriendo por cosas banales.

 **0o0o0o0o &&&o0o0o0o0**

Había llegado el tiempo del encuentro en el restaurante, era martes. Hermione al entrar en el restaurante, el maître lo recibe.

-Buena noches **–la castaña**

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿hizo usted reservación o necesita una mesa? **–contesto el maître educadamente.**

-no en realidad vine a encontrarme con una persona y él fue que hizo las reservación **–contesto la castaña un poco nerviosa**

-si entonces me dice el nombre por favor

-si claro, es Draco Malfoy

Comenzó el maître a revisar su agenda electrónica.

-así, sígame por favor señorita

Comenzaron a recorrerá hasta una de la mesa alejada pero con una buena vista, donde la castaña pudo divisar al rubio platinado.

El rubio al ver llegar a la castaña se impresiono por la elegancia y hermosura de ella. Se levantó como todo un caballero para recibirla, separo la silla de la mesa para que se sentara la castaña. La castaña le dio unas _gracias_ al encargado y este se fue inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy **–dijo la castaña nerviosa**

-Buenas noches, Granger **–contesto el rubio –** Te ves hermosa esta noche y valla que dejaste alguno que otro suspirando por tenerte a su lado **–comento el rubio sonriente, viendo a todos los que vieron a la castaña sentarse a su mesa.**

La castaña por otro lado se sonrojo, lo cual el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-oh vamos Granger, te quedaste muda, antes tenías tantas cosas que comunicarme _gratamente_ ** _–_** **lo dijo el rubio burlón.**

-por supuesto que no me he quedado muda Malfoy, y bueno como ves estoy viva para decirte cosas gratas que siempre te ha agradado escuchar **–le contesto con burla la castaña.**

-esa es la Granger que me agrada, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con tus pesares?, porque veo que sobreviviste o estas aparentando para que yo pague la cena e ir al lugar que me dijiste **–pregunto el rubio sonriente**

-por supuesto que he sobrevivido, soy una Gryffindor, además no necesito hacer mascara para que pagues nada, yo lo puedo pagar si tanto te cuesta, además tu hiciste la invitación. **–contesto, Hermione ofendida y orgullosa.**

-ya, ya, tranquila Granger, estas con un viejo amigo y mira como me tratas **–contesto un rubio "ofendido" con la mano en el corazón. Lo cual le causo gracia a la castaña.**

-así que te he ofendido pues… te lo tienes merecido por hacer ese comentario **–contesto, Hermione alegre.**

-bueno, ya que entramos en confianza, pues ahora sí, cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido en estos meses? **–le pregunto, Draco tranquilamente.**

Antes de contestar la castaña, el mesero le entrego las cartas para escoger sus respectivas comidas y sus bebidas.

Hermione le empezó a contar lo que había estado pasando y como lo había tomado todo lo que pasa:

-bueno que te puedo decir, cuando la metiche Skeeter se enteró y publico todo lo que paso sobre la suspensión de la boda, pues me sentí un poco humillada y avergonzada… **-la castaña iba a seguir pero fue interrumpida.**

-¿humillada y avergonzada?, discúlpame que te interrumpa pero tú no debería sentir eso, ellos fueron quienes te traicionaron no tú, así que si lo sientes comienza a no pensar así que me has entendido. **–le dijo, Draco iracundo.**

-Gracias por tus palabras, pero después comencé a pensar así como tu dice y pues decidí seguir con mi vida y a tomar decisiones para mi futuro **–aseguro, Hermione tranquila, lo cual el rubio se tranquilizó.**

-Eso es mejor, igual yo he tomado algunas decisiones para seguir con mi vida…

Antes de que siguieran conversando, llego el mesero con la comida, la sirvió. Cuando el mesero se había ido, los dos empezaron a comer, a la mitad de la comida, Draco propuso un brindis.

-propongo un brindis porque nuestra expectativa en nuestro futuro se cumpla, que nos haga feliz y que aquellos que nos han hecho, recibirán sus castigo. **–Hermione asintió y chocaron sus copas de vino.**

Después del silencio y terminando la comida, el rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-y dime Granger, ¿qué planes te has trazado para tu futuro?

-bueno, pues voy a atender los negocio de mi familia **–contesto, Hermione, al ver la confusión de Draco, prosiguió a explicarle. –** mi familia tiene negocio un bufete de abogado como de marketing, por supuesto que estaría al frente del bufete pero no voy a descuidar el otro, eso lo tendré que ver cuando me traslade para ver quién puede ser mi representante.

-valla Granger pero una duda tus padres no eran enfermero o algo así. **-pregunto un rubio confundido**

-como tú los ha dicho mis padres en Londres eran odontólogo **–lo dijo con algo de nostalgia, pero inmediatamente se levantó de ánimo y prosiguió a explicarle. –** mis padres eran herederos de mis ancestro, donde por parte de mi padre es el bufete de abogados y por mi mamá pues el de Marketing, pero ellos no le interesaba, así que ellos consiguieron representante para que se encargara de sus negocio, y ellos ejercían lo que le gustaba pero sin desligarse de las responsabilidades como Granger que son.

-entiendo, veo porque eres la defensora de los desvalido **–comento, Draco con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione lo miro ofendida.** – ¡oye! no te ofenda, es más debes estar feliz y orgullosa por quien eres. Ahora sígueme contando. **–animo.**

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa…

-bueno, pues me voy a trasladar para Italia, ya presente mis papeles de renuncia en el ministerio, solo estaré como consultora y fue aceptado, así que en 2 meses y medio, me voy. **-Dijo una castaña alegre, cuando observo a Draco y se dio cuenta que le iba a preguntar, ella inmediatamente le contesto.** –a _ellos_ no le presto ningún pensamiento en mi vida, si en este momento me dijeran que se está muriendo alguno de ellos, no le prestaría ninguna atención. Además me prometí que de ahora en adelante nadie más me va humillar. **–lo dijo en un tono frio**

-bien, entonces lo que planeado para mi será más fácil, es más ya están en proceso. **–comento, Draco feliz.**

-¿qué planeas? y porque siento que tengo al que ver. **–comento, Hermione intranquila y horrorizada, pensando lo peor.**

-descuida Granger no vamos a matar a nadie **–dijo, Draco con burla por la expresión de la castaña. –** quiero hacerte una propuesta, claro si estás de acuerdo en querer escucharme. **–ella asintió.** -bien, lo que te quiero proponer es que te cases conmigo. **-dijo como si fuera comentado que el clima es lindo.**

-¿QUE? **–exclamo, Hermione por lo que las personas se fijaron en ella rápidamente, ella se sintió apenada. –** Lo siento

Viendo que todos volvieron a su asunto, fijo sus ojos marrones en los ojos grisáceos de Draco, para ver si era alguna broma, lo cual se dio cuenta que estaba hablando muy en serio.

–pero estas loco, como me propones semejante cosa, sé que dolió todo lo que paso, pero no es para llegar al punto de la locura Malfoy. **–reprendió, Hermione. Draco bufo.**

-no es una locura, lo pensé durante estos meses, tu vales la pena. Además, tu y yo hemos pasado por el mismo dolor, lo cual ha dejado como secuela que no podríamos confiar en nadie que se acerque a nosotros con propósito romántico sin sentir que en cualquier momento nos puede traicionar… **-aseguraba, Draco viendo las cejas fruncidas de Hermione y con ganas de rebatirle, continuo. –** y no me digas que no porque sé que eres así. Te he visto cada reacción que tienes, el mayor ejemplo soy yo, cuando me acerque a "tus amigos "y a ti, tú fuiste la única que no te fiabas por completo, siempre que sentías mi presencia te erguías como preparándote para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y mira que duro 5 años para poder tener un poquito de confianza. **-poniendo los dedos casi junto.** _-,_ así que no me vengas con esos argumento de que te vas a mejorar

-no voy a negarlo **–dijo, la castaña ofendida**

-no puedes por más que quieras **–aseguro, Draco complacido.**

-pero no por eso me voy a casar, prefiero concentrarme en mi vida profesional, destacar como siempre lo he hecho y cuando se pueda me caso. **–afirmo, Hermione.**

-Granger pero que espeluznante vida tú quieres, porque mejor no lo piensas. Te casas conmigo, formamos una familia, tienes una vida exitosa en tu vida personal como el profesional, tenemos mascota, posible un dragón para nuestro hijo… **-decía con petulancia. –** claro como sus padres son inteligente, él destacaría por sobre todo lo demás, esa es una mejor vida y más conmigo a tu lado, inteligente, millonario, apuesto **–Hermione bufo, Draco sonrió ampliamente.** –y no con lo poco que sueñas para ti, te salvas que estoy cerca y puede pensar bien, en un mejor futuro para los dos. Además, no te tendrías que preocupar si estoy contigo por el dinero o no, porque yo igual lo tengo, así como viceversa, no tendría que preocuparme que si estás conmigo, porque se, que sería por mi grata compañía y no por mis galeones en Gringotts.

-Malfoy te estas escuchando, ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría tu propuesta?

-Fácil, porque conmigo seria excitante, pelearíamos, siempre nos pondríamos pruebas de ingenio para ver quien cae primero **-Hermione sonrió un poquito pero rápidamente se volvió seria.** – hablaríamos de cosa sumamente interesante desde política hasta las mejoras que se puedan hacer en el ministerio de magia. Además, cuando te presentes en los eventos, estaría a tu lado y tú te sentirás orgullosa por el hombre que está a tu lado, que no solamente él lo vale por su talento con la varita, sino que también es inteligente y apuesto que pondrá a miles de brujas sumamente celosa y envidiosa **–termino, Draco de explicar con una sonrisa triunfante.**

-Malfoy estás loco, pueda que sea cierto pero recuerda, yo me voy para Italia en 2 meses y medio, y tú te quedaras en Londres, así que no pretendo cambiar el rumbo de mi vida por esa propuesta **–aseguro, Hermione exasperada.**

-Granger, te acuerdas que dije que merlín destina todo. **–ella asintió con suspicacia.** \- pues veras, que durante este mes, me hicieron una oferta de trabajo en Italia en el departamento de finanza internacional, la cual acepte, claro está. Pero después me preocupe sobre mis planes, que se iba a volver más difícil, ya que convencerte se iba a volver imposible pero lo deje en manos de merlín, por eso cuando me dijiste que te ibas a mudar a Italia, entonces decidí decirte mi propuesta.

Hermione quedo asombrada por todo lo que Draco le decía. Cada argumento que decía, Malfoy se lo rebatía.

-bueno felicidades por el nuevo puesto pero se te olvida algo sumamente importante **–Draco la miro confundido –** tus padres, no creo que acepten que haya una… _sangre sucia_ en su familia.

-Hey, no vuelvas a decir esa palabra, yo ante lo decía por tonterías que creía, pero estaba equivocado. Ahora, menos tú deberías decirlo, sabiendo que es una mala palabra que incomoda. **–reprendió, Draco con autoridad. –** por mi familia no te preocupes, así como yo he cambiado, ello también lo hicieron, se dieron de cuenta que eran estupideces, que afectaba familia que toda sangre sea pura, mestiza o muggles, todos estaban sufriendo, estaban perdiendo más que ganando, durante la venida de… Voldemort. **–aseguraba. Hermione lo miraba con atención.** –Mi padre no sabía cómo proteger a mi madre o a mí. Era amenazado, él sabía que si le enviaban una maldición, él lo podría soportar, pero mi padre sabía que mi madre y yo no, él tiene su experiencia, lo cual lo facilitaba. **–Hizo una pausa y tomo un poco de vino. -** cuando fui encomendado para la misión pensé que sería fácil y que dejarían a mi familia en paz, pero fue peor cuando no lo llegue hacer, a mi padre le quitaron su varita y nos tenían prisionero en la mansión, cuando llegaron ustedes a la mansión, me asuste porque lo consideraba que eran la única luz en todo el infierno que estábamos pasando, por eso no lo delate. Al irse ustedes, nos castigaron con maldición, por eso después cuando lo vi en la sala de los menesteres no pude atacarlo, dude. **–mirando a Hermione apenado. –** sé que los ataque pero no tenía más remedio, pero también sabía que ustedes se podrían defender fácilmente. **–afirmo con seriedad. –** cuando mi padre me llamo para estar a su lado, sentía asco de mí y rencor hacia él, porque fue él quien nos metió en esto. Cuando todo termino, pasaron aproximadamente 2 años para recuperar mi relación con mi padre, para sanar nuestras heridas, él le pidió perdón a mi madre y a mí por todo lo que nos hizo pasar. Claro, mi madre lo había perdonado antes. **–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –** yo por mi parte le pedí tiempo para que las cosas se dieran poco a poco y lo perdonara, mi padre lo respeto y poco a poco comenzamos a tener una relación pacifica como debería haber sido hace tiempo. Una vez me comento que fue tonto de su parte seguir ese racismo de la sangre y que se arrepentía de todo, pero me dijo que yo aprendiera de su error, por eso cuando me encontré con tus "amigos" y tú, pues lo decía de verdad, sobre lo arrepentido que estaba de todo lo que le hice pasar. **–termino de explicar, Draco inclinado la cabeza, avergonzado.**

Suspirando, levanto la mirada. Sentía vergüenza de sus actos y el de su familia.


	3. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

Draco espero desprecio o algo malo en la mirada de Hermione pero lo que vio, le impacto. Ella lo miraba con tristeza, respeto y ternura. Malfoy quedo anonadado. Quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Hermione recordando el consejo de Luna, decidió arriesgarse pero no se lo iba a poner fácil a Draco.

-Está bien Malfoy, digamos que acepto, ok. **–** **dijo, Hermione tranquila, Draco sonrió. –** pero tengo 3 condiciones antes de aceptar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien, aceptare tu desafío. Un Malfoy siempre gana **–** **aseguro, el rubio con prepotencia. La castaña sonrió y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.**

-de verdad, hay cosa que no se te pueden quitar, como tu ego Malfoy **–** **Draco sonrió ampliamente –** estas son, primero aceptaras ir conmigo a mi lugar favorito, segundo se lo diremos tus amigos como lo tomen, si dejas que algunos de ellos me insulte, adiós propuesta **-decía, Hermione haciendo con la manos en señal de despedida. –** y por ultimo pero más importante, cenaremos con tus padres, si recibo algún insulto de parte de ellos, igual pasaría, no cumpliría la propuesta. Pero si llegas a cumplir el desafió como lo has llamado, entonces hare lo que me pidas sin reproche alguno de mi parte, siempre y cuando, no lo vea como algo ofensivo hacia mi persona. **-aseguro.**

-Me parece muy bien, Granger. **–** **acepto, Draco. –** cuando cumpla con el desafío, te pediré tres cosas también, pero te lo diré cuando termine todo, está bien. **–** **dijo, Draco extendió la mano para sellar el pacto.**

-está bien y como se nos está haciendo tarde, ven vamos. **–** **Él asintió, pagando todo, salieron.**

-¿a dónde vamos, Granger?

-Te llevare a mi lugar favorito o no te acuerdas del trato, Malfoy. **–** **dijo, Hermione sonriente.**

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, pero no pensé que fuera hoy mismo, ni siquiera me he preparado para lo que venga. **–** **dijo, Draco serio.**

-¿Te corres serpiente?, tan rápido, porque fuiste tú el que hizo el ofrecimiento. **–** **dijo, Hermione con burla.**

-Jamás, no soy un cobarde, tengo honor. Me ofendes, Granger. Ya estoy listo. **–** **aseguro, Draco orgulloso, ella solo sonrió.**

-ni que fuéramos para la guerra o algo así. **–** **comento, Hermione con sorna, rodando los ojos por la exageración del rubio.**

-Granger contigo todo se puede ver como una guerra para ver si uno es merecedor de tal triunfo. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-cállate, Malfoy. Ven dame la mano, vamos a desaparecer. **–** **dijo, Hermione.**

 **0o0o0o0o &&&o0o0o0o0**

El lugar favorito de Hermione es la rueda de la fortuna del parque de diversiones, Draco y ella aparecieron en una esquina oscura para dar paso a comprar los boletos y hacer las filas. El rubio estaba un poco inquieto; lo cual, Hermione estaba disfrutando grandemente.

-puedes parar de poner esa cara de burla y explicarme que hace eso precisamente. **–** **comento, Draco enojado por las expresiones de ella.**

-Malfoy no te preocupes, solo tienes que subir conmigo, te sientas y disfruta las vueltas que hace, listo. **–** **contesto, Hermione divertida de la expresiones de Malfoy.**

Cuando se subieron y empezaron a dar vueltas, Hermione observando hacia las luces que se proyectaban en las alturas, fue la primera en hablar.

-cuando estaba pequeña, mis padres siempre me traían aquí. **–** **comentaba, Hermione con nostalgia, Draco le presto atención. –** cuando empezó la guerra tome la decisión de aplicarle un _obliviate_ y enviarlo a Australia para alejarlo del peligro, en ese momento tenía miedo por ellos y por mí, miedo a que si yo moría, no iban acordarse de que tuvieron una hija. Al terminar todo, los busque y le regrese las memoria, le explique todo y se ofendieron primero pero me entendieron el ¿por qué lo hice? **–** **carraspeando un poco. –** cuando me entere del accidente hace dos año, me dolió porque eran mis padres y mis únicos seres queridos, sentí que estaba sola en el mundo, cuando… Harry me propuso matrimonio, sentí que no me quedaría sola, que iba a formar una familia pero cuando paso todo en el ministerio, mi corazón se rompió en diminuto pedazos **. –Hermione volvió su mirada de las luces a los lejos hacia los ojos directamente de Draco, los ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos grises. –** por eso… Draco del momento que acepto casarme contigo, te pido que seas tú el que reconstruyas mi corazón poco a poco y cuando esté listo, lo cuides por favor. **–** **él se impresiono por el favor que pidió la castaña.**

-Lo prometo, lo cuidare y lo protegeré con mi vida, por el honor como un Malfoy que soy. **–** **aseguro, Draco solemnemente, sonriendo. –** Además ¡soy yo **! –dijo, como si todo lo explicara todo, Hermione rodo los ojos, pero sonrió.**

-ahora solo te falta reunir a tus amigos, tú me dice cuando y donde **–** **dijo, Hermione. Él asintió. Sonriéndole. –** por cierto, 10 punto para Slytherin **. –Draco hizo una mueca.**

-bueno, entonces el sábado, a la misma hora, en mi departamento. Ya sabes a donde queda, solo apareces y listo. Bebemos algo y si todo va bien, entonces vamos a un bar a celebrar. ¿Qué te parece? **–** **ella asintió.**

Cuando termino el doble recorrido de la rueda de la fortuna y bajaron, se despidieron.

-Nos vemos hasta ese día, cuídate Malfoy. **–** **dijo, Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Draco, sonrojándose.**

-buenas noches castaña y que sueñes conmigo **. –comento, Draco coqueto, dándole un beso en la frente.** –desaparece tu primero, así me aseguro que estés bien **–** **ella sonrió, asintiendo, desapareció.**

Draco respiro profundo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno ha salido bien después de todo, ahora a convencer a mis amigos **–** **dijo, Draco desapareciendo.**

 **0o0o0o0o &&&o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, Draco comenzó a visitar a cada uno de ellos, lo cual algunos como Theo, Pansy, Astoria, le comentaron que estaba loco, que su ruptura con la pequeña comadreja lo había dejado mal. Él ignoro olímpicamente cada comentario y les comunico que el sábado debían asistir a su casa para presentarle a su prometida y que podrían llevar a sus parejas respectivamente. Daphne y Blaise apoyaban a Draco que se casara, le dieron comentario como: ¡un clavo saca otro clavo! O ¡conociéndote seguro es una mujer de tu clase, bella e inteligente, lo cual le dolerá a esa pequeña bruja! Draco lo acepto como una aprobación de su decisión, solo que omitió a sus amigos quien es la persona que será su prometida. _"_ _Si supieran, no lo creerían"_ Pensó.

El sábado había llegado, Hermione estaba nerviosa por semejante locura que acepto y que propuso ella misma, pero siendo toda una Gryffindor, decidió ir a la esperada reunión. Apareció al frente de la puerta del apartamento de Draco, tocando la puerta, fue recibida por su futuro prometido. Draco quedo impactado por la belleza natural de Hermione con su elegante vestido y el pequeño maquillaje que apenas se le podía notar.

-Hola eh… **-Hermione se sonrojo por la mirada que Draco tenía al recorrerla. Él reacciono y sonrió.**

-Disculpa, hola, estas…. Extremadamente fabulosa **–** **aseguro, Draco. Sonriendo ampliamente ante la reacción de la castaña, por sus palabras.**

-Gracias, tú también te ves… guapo. **–** **dijo, Hermione sonrojada, Draco le extendió la mano, ella se lo estrecho.**

Draco se inclinó, dándole un beso con galantería. Al hacerlo sintieron una carga eléctrica de pura química de ellos dos. Irguiéndose nuevamente, guio a Hermione, si soltarse de las manos a la sala principal. Cuando estaba al frente de los amigos de Draco, Hermione se sorprendió por tres persona que estaban, no esperaba verlos hay.

-Draco no me digas ¿Qué esta, es tu prometida? **–** **pregunto, Pansy exaltada, levantándose de su asiento, lo más rápido que pudo por su avanzado embarazo.**

-Si Pansy es ella **–** **contesto, Draco tranquilamente, ofreciéndole a Hermione que se sentara. Ella por su parte, solo iba de espectadora, ya que el trato era "no permitir que me insulte"**

-pero Draco ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?, es la sabelotodo, estás loco, ¿seguro no te golpeaste la cabeza?, te habrás caído de la escoba o te encantaron. **–** **pregunto, Astoria aterrada de solo decirlo.**

-no, no me he caído, ni he recibido un golpe, ni me han hecho ningún encantamiento **–** **contesto, Draco. Hermione por su parte seguía disfrutando de la "conversación entre los amigos de Malfoy".** –espero que no la insulte por ser una bruja Muggle.

-haber Drake, estas seguro. Es que no importa si es una muggle o no, pero es… es ella **–** **dijo Pansy confundida por su amigo, mientras tanto los otros intentaban entender la decisión de su amigo.**

-ya Pansy, se quién es, no hay necesidad de repetirlo

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué con la persona con que peleas más, cada vez que se encuentran **? –pregunto Theo, ya que no encontraba una respuesta por su análisis de la situación que pasaba con Draco.**

-Bueno, sencillamente porque es inteligente, hermosa como ustedes la ven y sé que no estará como un adorno en mi vida, como ustedes saben bien que no me gusta. **–** **aseguro, Draco entrelazando su mano con el de Hermione, lo cual nuevamente sintieron la descarga.**

-haber Drake, si, si todo eso está bien y no lo dudamos, pero ustedes no se soportan estar junto, cada vez que se ven, es como ver dos titanes que pelea por ser el mejor. **–** **afirmo, Theo exasperado por la tranquilidad de su amigo.**

-Eso es lo más emocionante en mi vida, estaremos siempre poniéndonos prueba de ingenio, lo cual me fascina, ya que sé, que soy el mejor de los dos **. –dijo, Draco con arrogancia.**

Hermione solo bufo por el ego del rubio, lo cual le hizo más gracia al rubio.

-está bien, pero no es precipitado, ustedes casarse. Digo, está bien que pues fueron traicionados y de verdad lo siento pero no es para que ahora ustedes se precipiten a tomar esa decisión y después se arrepientan, sé que existe la separación pero… **-decía Tori, cuando fue interrumpida por Draco.**

-quien dijo que me iba a separar, si me caso es para toda la vida, eso deberían saberlo y además sé que la castaña piensa lo mismo **–** **dijo el rubio serio. Hermione volvió su mirada al rubio, por como la llamo**.

"bueno al menos, no me va a llamar con un nombre cursi, además estoy de acuerdo con el" **pensó la castaña.**

-¿castaña? **–** **pregunto Blaise con expresión de confusión, que no había abierto la boca.**

-sí, no la voy a llamar como las otras persona la llaman. Así que la llamo castaña, para que sea yo, el único que la llame así **–** **respondió, Draco con prepotencia, posesivo con una sonrisa medio lado.**

-así y ¿Cómo ella te llama, entonces? **–** **pregunta Blaise con una sonrisa pícara a la pareja, lo cual tuvo efecto en la castaña, que se sonrojo y ayudo a bajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.**

En el momento, Draco le iba a contestar, ya que pensaba que Hermione, no tenía ningún calificativo bueno sobre él. Pero se equivocó, ella le sonrió, ya que se dio de cuenta lo que el rubio estaba pensando, así que hablo.

-le llamo Dragón, sé que ese título le molesta… **–** **él bufo pero sonrió, Hermione sonrió ampliamente. –** pero así es nuestra vida. Yo lo molesto, él me molesta y así sucesivamente, nos mantendremos vivos el día a día, porque sabremos que la otra persona esta hay, aunque sea para pelear.

-valla, con esa pelea y todo, me imagino que tendrá reconciliaciones fogosas **–** **comento Daphne con picardía, lo que provoco que Draco y Hermione se sonrojaran.**

Los amigos y pareja de ellos, no lo pasaron por alto, lo cual se comenzaron a reír. Pansy fue la que hablo.

-En este momento, no estamos viendo que calificativo tienen cada uno de ellos. **–** **señalando a la pareja. –** Estamos aquí para aprobar a tu pareja, Draco **–** **mirando directamente a los ojos grisáceos del rubio. –** no permitiremos que cometes alguna estupidez. Por eso te pido, que nos dejes a sola con Granger. **–** **dijo la azabache con autoridad.**

Draco iba a negarse, pero Hermione que supo lo que iba a hacer, le apretó la mano.

-¿Estas segura? **–** **pregunto, Draco inseguro.**

-sí, no te preocupes, además soy una leona, acuérdate. **–** **respondió, Hermione con seguridad.**

Draco bufo, levantándose guio a las pareja de sus amigos hacia al comedor.

Al salir el rubio, Astoria coloco un _Sellador_ en la sala, se sentó a lado de su hermana. Daphne y Blaise, por otra parte no veía nada malo que se casara Draco con la castaña, pero consideraba que al ser parte de la familia necesita tener una _iniciación_ por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pansy, Theo y Astoria desconfiaba de que Hermione hubiera aceptado la oferta de su amigo por el dinero o por simple capricho. La primera en romper el silencio fue Hermione, al sentir que Theo intento entrar en la mente de ella, lo cual se indignó.

-porque no me hacen la pregunta directamente y dejan de intentar meterse en mi mente. **–** **pregunto, la castaña exasperada por los intentos de** ** _Legeremancia._**

Pansy miro a Theo, este negó con la cabeza. Los otros se asombraron por lo buena que era Granger con la Oclumancia.

-Valla, pero si sabes de Oclumancia y mira que nos has asombrado. **-dijo Pansy seria. –** entonces te haremos las preguntas, ya que tú, te ofreces por voluntad propia. Theo. **–** **él solo asintió.**

-Haber ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Draco Malfoy?, tal vez por dinero o solo ilusionarlo y dejarlo plantado en el ministerio como te lo hicieron a ti. **–** **pregunto Theo siseando cada palabra de manera peligrosa.**

La castaña se indignó por ese comentario, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente, pensando "son sus amigo, solo lo quieren proteger, así que tranquilízate". Después contesto.

-No me casare con él por su dinero, si es por eso que se preocupan, tampoco quiero dejarlo plantado en el ministerio, como tú lo mencionaste. Yo sé cómo se siente eso, humillada, por lo cual no se lo deseo a nadie. **–** **respondió, Hermione seria, sin duda alguna que reflejara o sintiera.**

Todos quedaron en silencio procesando la información, mientras tanto Draco estaba preocupado, de que le hicieran algo a la castaña y se fuera.

"y si cambia de opinión, entonces sí, no sabría con quién casarme. No, no puede pasar eso, ella es mejor en todo, es hermosa, noble, valiente, inteligente, quien mejor que ella para seguir caminando en esta vida. Ayúdame Morgana, Merlín, quien sea, pero que Hermione no me deje" **pensó el rubio.**

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Luna.

-No te preocupes, ella no te va a dejar, cuando Hermine toma una decisión, no hay nadie quien la pueda detener, deberías saberlo, están terca pero en esta ocasión te vendrá bien. Además hacen una excelente pareja, se complementan es como el mago y la varita. **–** **comento, la soñadora Luna con el objetivo de tranquilizar al rubio.**

-tienes razón, ellas es la mujer más terca del mundo, solo que yo le gano por el doble **–** **aseguro, Draco sereno y sonriente.**

-cuídala Malfoy, sabes lo que sufrió con sus "amigos", cuídala como una rosa, que aunque tenga espina, es hermosa. **–** **le aconsejo, Rolf tranquilo.**

-Protégela Malfoy, sé que te casaras con ella, no lo dudo, ni de ti, ni de ella y no lo digo por lo que sucedió, no pienso que se están refugiándose entre ustedes. Sé que hasta el martes se encontraron; por lo que se, que no lo tomaron como una broma o despecho del momento, sino todo lo contrario, pensaron por ustedes y su vida. **–** **aseguro, Neville con convicción.**

Se formó un silencio, mientras tanto en la sala. Theo rompió el silencio.

-Para afirmar lo que dijiste, ¿queremos que hagas el juramento inquebrantable?, solo así estaremos tranquilo. **–** **sugirió, Theo. Todos esperaban la reacción de la castaña.**

-está bien, lo hare. **–** **respondió, Hermione con firmeza.**

-¿no te molesta, lo que te propusimos? **–** **pregunto, Daphne confundida**

-no, no podría, sé que lo hacen por el bien de su amigo. Yo haría lo mismo, claro no como ustedes que son serpientes, pero bueno, no todo hacemos las cosas iguales pero igual le trataría de dar el mejor consejo para su decisión **–** **aseguro, la castaña sin más.**

Todos la miraron, respiraron hondo, los amigos se observaron entre ellos y asintieron.

-No te preocupes por agradarnos… **-dijo Tori, alzando la mano para detener a una Hermione molesta por su comentario.** –por nuestra parte no recibirás ningún insulto, sabemos que eres sincera, que eres diferente de tus "amigos". Sé que siempre das las segundas oportunidades y un día me lo demostraste, pero no por ello, no vigilare tus pasos. Cuando vea a Drake casado y feliz, ese día formara parte de la familia oficialmente. **–** **aseguro. Hermione asintió.**

-por mi parte, me tienes ganada como una amiga y espero el día de su boda. **–** **afirmo, Daphne, dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

-Gracias por sus palabras y verán que toda esta locura, saldrá mejor de que todos podemos imaginar. **–** **dijo, Hermione con seguridad.**

-eso esperamos por el bien de él y de ti, espero que cuando tengan un hijo, me escoja como madrina, ya viste como soy. **–** **dijo Pansy con pasividad. Hermione se sonrojo levemente por su último comentario**.

-Sí, te lo encargamos, y pues por mi parte tienes a un amigo con quien puedes contar, siempre y cuando no me metas en problema con Drake. **–** **dijo Blaise, al ver la cara de confusión de la castaña, aclaro su comentario. –** bueno, Draco es posesivo con lo que considera que le pertenece, lo cual podría tener celos de mí, que soy más que hermoso que él, pensando que yo, te quitaría de él. **–** **dijo, Blaise con una sonrisa pícara.**

Hermione se sonrojo tanto que se maldijo por no poder controlarse. Lo cual le causo gracia a los presente.

-Blaise deja a Granger tranquila, además no puedes hacer nada con ella, ya que tu estas casado conmigo y sabes que no puedes traicionarme, si no te doy unos buenos crucio. Aparte, llamo a mis queridísimo hermanos para que te torture, por osar hacerme sufrir. **–** **lo dijo Pansy alegre por la cara de horror que puso Blaise.**

-no te preocupes Pansy, yo sería incapaz de ponerte el cuerno, no te quedarían bien en tu imagen, después de todo **. –lo cual se ganó un codazo de Pansy. Haciendo reír a todos. El ambiente estaba menos tenso.**

-por mi parte, no tengo problema, sé que eres inteligente y los dos son mayorcito, para saber en qué se están metiendo, pero igual te daré la bienvenida cuando veo a mi amigo menos amargado, ya que lo amargado dudo que se le quite por completo. **–** **dijo Theo con una sonrisa, ella asintió.**

-está bien, por mi parte, también te pido que cuides a Luna es una persona muy especial para mí, por eso, como amiga te la encargo y cualquier cosa tendrás que darme cuentas, como yo te la tendrías que dar sobre tu amigo **. –aseguro, Hermione solemnemente, Theo sonrió y asintió.**

-lo sé, además serian incapaz de hacerle daño a ella, es mi luz en mi oscuridad. **–** **afirmo, Theo sonriendo**

-ya terminaron, para llamar a lo demás, creo que se durmieron de tanto esperar **–** **dijo Pansy con burla**

En el comedor, después de minutos de silencio

-Gracias…, la cuidare, sé que ustedes son de verdad sus amigos, lo cual le tengo permitido, de que si cometo alguna estupidez en algún momento y la haga sufrir, pueden cruciarme para que yo aprenda la lección. **–** **aseguro, Draco solemnemente, los demás asintieron.**

Cuando iba a seguir hablando, escucharon unos gritos chillones.

-Pansy deja esos gritos, quieres dejarnos sordos, de verdad Blaise ¿Cómo la aguantas? **–** **pregunto, Tori con una sonrisa burlona.**

Pansy la fulmino con la mirada, Blaise sonrió socarronamente. Lo que provoco risa entre los jóvenes adultos. Draco fue el primero en salir del comedor, expectante a cualquier indicio de la decisión que Hermione tomara.

-Pansy, ¿Qué son esos gritos?, ¿a dónde quedo mi amiga elegante? **–** **dijo, Draco con burla, lo cual Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada. –** díganme ¿qué paso? **–** **pregunto con seriedad.**

-hay Drake, no te preocupes, no la pudimos ahuyentar, así que, que te puede decir. **–** **dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombro. –** después de todo es una leona, aunque creo que contigo pueda convertirse en un serpiente a menos que tu quedes convertido en un león. **–** **comento con burla. Lo cual el rubio la fulmino con la mirada.**

-Bueno, ahora que se arregló todo, nos podemos ir ahora si, al restaurante, van a ser las 8:30, las reservaciones nos esperan. **–** **comento Blaise para tranquilizar el ambiente. Todos asintieron. –** ya saben a dónde es, solo van con sus respectiva parejas y nos vemos haya.

Todo asintieron, desapareciendo con sus respectiva parejas, apareciendo cerca del restaurante-bar Beard to Tail. Reunidos como grandes amigo, se encontraron todos, comieron y bebieron. Draco aprovecho un momento y se acercó a los oídos de la castaña.

-entonces, Hermione. Dime, pase la prueba o me quede, y no lo intento más. **–** **susurro.**

Hermione volvió su mirada al rubio y le brindo una sonrisa, donde solo la mirada habló por ella. Draco entendió el mensaje, sonriendo ampliamente, tomo su copa de brandi y la choco con el de vodka, como celebración del paso garantizado.

Cada pareja se despidió y desaparecieron a sus respectivos hogares. Draco se ofreció a acompañar a Hermione hasta su casa. Ella acepto y apareciendo en la casa, el rubio quedo impresiono por el tamaño de la casa, para su concepto no era grande como su mansión pero tampoco tan chica como para estar apretujados.

-bien, castaña, esta hermoso esta casa, otro día vendré para que me las presente, ahora dime, ¿te ofendieron? Para hablar con ellos mañana. **–** **pregunto, Draco serio.**

-no dragón, no me ofendieron, solo me advirtieron un par de cosa de amigos. Claro, yo fuera hecho lo mismo, si mi amigo se le ocurre semejante locura que nosotros vamos a hacer. Pero no sería capaz de amenazarlo con crucio, pero me acorde que ustedes con serpiente. Así que, que más daba escuchar cada una de las peticiones para proteger al indefenso dragón **-Dijo Hermione bufando, el rubio sonrió.**

-claro que soy un indefenso, que se aprovechan de este noble y sexi mago, que no hace ninguna broma. **–** **dijo, Draco alegremente. La castaña bufo. –** Bueno, ahora si me despido, nos vemos mañana, te vengo a buscar para presentarte a mis padres y terminar con las pruebas.

-está bien, entonces, cuídate Dragón **-dijo, Hermione tranquila, Draco se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, antes de desaparecer.**


	4. Los Suegros

Draco estaba esperando a Hermione en la sala, ella por su parte empezó a bajar por la escalera para el encuentro con el rubio.

-estas hermosa, seré envidiado por todos los hombres, ya que una espléndida mujer como tú, estará solo conmigo y no pueda estar con nadie más. **–** **aseguro, Draco con petulancia, saludándole con un beso en la mejilla, causando que Hermione se sonrojara.**

-veo que tu ego y vanidad se aumentara más, pero por suerte estaré a tu lado, para que no hagas nada estúpido con las persona. **–** **dijo, Hermione con burla, él bufo pero sonrió ampliamente.**

-pero se, que te gustara esa parte de mí… **-afirmaba, Draco con arrogancia.** **–** Además soy irresistible, cualquiera señorita moriría por estar a mi lado. **–** **ella bufo** **. –** pero, no te preocupes solo seré para ti. **–** **dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Hermione rodo los ojos.**

-pues, créeme, cuando te digo que no me preocupare, si alguna "señorita" trata de meterse en tus pantalones… **–** **él lo miro con atención. Hermione sonrió con malicia** **–** me encargare de dale un escarmiento que nunca deberá olvidarse que no debe meterse con hombre ocupado **.** **–** **el rubio sonrió.**

-valla castaña, no sabía que eras posesiva… **-decía. Ladeando una pícara sonrisa.** **-** pero me gusta.

-soy una leona, cuido lo que es mío **.** **–** **aseguro, Hermione sonrojada.**

-pues, tu sabes que también soy posesivo y si alguien intenta algo contigo le doy unos buenos crucios para que respete lo que es de un Malfoy **–** **afirmo, Draco con una sonrisa petulante. La castaña de sonrojo a más no poder.** – bueno, ahora que estamos claro, ¿vamos entonces a donde mis padres? **–dijo** **, extendiendo la mano a Hermione, ella asintió y le dio su mano, desapareciendo.**

Aparecieron en la majestuosa mansión de los Malfoy, Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa por el encuentro. "tú lo propusiste, así que ahora te la aguantas." Pensó, ella.

Narcissa Malfoy, rubia, elegante e inteligente, Lucius astuto, arrogante y una mirada que enfriaría al mismo infierno, ojos que heredo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. Al llegar a la puerta principal y tocar el timbre, fueron recibidos por una elfa vestida llamada Dixie.

-Draco, cariño, ¡Qué bueno verte hijo **!** **–** **dijo, Narcissa alegre, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Luego dirigió su mirada a Hermione, ella se sintió un poco intimida.** –Buenos días, señorita Granger, es un gusto verla. **–** **dijo la rubia con pasividad.**

-Buenos días, hijo, señorita Granger **–** **dijo Lucius con respeto.**

-Buenos días, padre **–** **saludo, Draco tranquilamente.**

-Buenos días, señores Malfoy **–** **saludo, Hermione con cortesía hacia la pareja.**

-¡oh querida!, nada de señores. Eso suena a que estamos viejos, lo que para mí es una ofensa, así que dime, Cissy. **–** **dijo, la rubia alegre.**

-Está bien seño… Cissy, usted también me puede llamar, Hermione **–** **aseguro, Hermione tranquila.**

-Está bien Hermione. **–** **acepto, Cissy con una sonrisa.** –ahora, pasen. Vamos a la sala, todavía falta poco para que la cena esté lista. **–** **los demás asintieron.**

Pasaron a la sala, después de un corto silencio fue rota por Lucius…

-Dime hijo, ¿Por qué te casas tan rápido? ¿Por qué no esperas? ¿Por qué tomaron, esa decisión apresurada?, sé que les dolió lo que paso, pero no es la manera correcta de salir adelante. **–** **aseguro, Lucius mirando a la pareja**

-Lucius… **-** **iba a seguir Cissy, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.**

-no madre, le contestare. **–** **aseguro, Draco a su madre, ella solo asintió. Para luego dirigirse a su padre.** –no padre, no lo hago, ni por despecho, ni por resentimiento hacia _esas_ personas. Lo hago porque quiero, porque deseo estar con alguien que valorara mi compañía. **–** **mirando a Hermione, continuo.** **–** Además estaré tranquilo con ella, porque sé que no me aceptara y querrá por mi dinero, ni mi honorable apellido. Es inteligente, la mejor mujer que pueda tener cualquiera, porque es una persona con un corazón enorme, capaz de perdonar al que le hace daño. **–** **ella lo miraba con mucha atención.** –yo soy el mejor ejemplo, es tierna y apoya de manera incondicional, sin reparo alguno. **–** **decía, solemnemente. Prosiguió tomándole la mano a la castaña.** **–** yo no tome esta decisión desde ahora, la tome hace tres meses aproximadamente. Sé que tienes miedo que pueda cometer una grave error, pero te digo padre, que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida **.** **–** **dijo con firmeza.**

Lucius miro directamente los ojos de su hijo y solo encontró en ello seguridad de lo que quería hacer, el rubio suspiro.

-Está bien, pero tú… **-** **dijo, Lucius dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione.** –dime ¿porque aceptaste, lo que te propuso mi hijo?

-la verdad, cuando Draco me lo propuso pensé que era una locura, pero luego pensé ¿Por qué no, porque no darme una oportunidad con él?, es inteligente, ha sabido reponerse de cada caído, se ha enfrentado en cada situación con orgullo. **–** **afirmaba mirando a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.** –él es lo que no soy yo, el completa lo que me cuesta hacer, es el único que sabe cómo tratarme, habla sin rodeo, me prueba en cada cosa, peleamos por cada cosa que consideramos importante. A él lo admiro por saber manejarse en cada situación, no permite que nadie lo humille, por mostrar seguridad que muchas veces es apariencia, que no llora al frente de su enemigo sino todo lo contrario, se mofa de ellos… **–** **decía, mirando directamente a Draco**.

La mirada de los tres rubio era de sorpresa, para ellos era increíble que una persona correcta, heroína del mundo mágico admire a un mortífago, a una persona que no vale la pena, según sus conceptos.

–además sé que con mi vida a lado de él, no será aburrida. Sino entretenida y divertida, en la escuela lo fue, con él pudo mejorar varios de mis hechizos favoritos. Así que no dudo que pueda seguir así. **–** **continuo, Hermione. Él rodo los ojos, pero sonrió.** -Nos conocemos y sabemos cómo somos. Fuimos enemigos pero después amigos, sabemos lo que cada uno de los dos ha pasado, cosa mala, cosa buena. Así que, ¿por qué no arriesgarse con él?, es bueno y tiene un corazón de oro, que es capaz de proteger a su familia y amigos, a las persona que le importa y en eso, los dos somos iguales, testarudo, orgullos, arrogante pero con un corazón que sabe amar de verdad **.** **–** **termino, solemne.**

Lucius, Narcissa y Draco se asombraron por la palabra de Hermione.

-gracias, gracias por ver, lo que no todo pueden ver en mi hijo. **–** **dijo Cissy con alegría y sus ojos cristalizado.**

Claro ella temía también que su hijo cometiera una tontería y después se arrepintiera. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, era que Hermione, solo lo aceptaba por conveniencia, ya que no la conocía como era. La castaña, solo asintió.

-Por mi parte tienen mi bendición, estoy de acuerdo que se casen… y espero que no se demoren por darme nietos. – **dijo Lucius tranquilamente. Draco y Hermione se sonrojaron por el último comentario. Lo que causo gracia a la pareja Mayor.**

Se levantaron de los asiento. Lucius le extendió la mano a Hermione, lo cual ella acepto. Donde, así quedo un acuerdo mudo pero entendible por parte de los Malfoy con la castaña. Apareció el elfo avisando la cena estaba lista. Cuando se encontraba en el comedor, Narcissa hizo la invitación para empezar a disfrutar de la comida. Se hizo un silencio, lo cual fue roto por Lucius.

-me imagino, que, cuando se casan, usted va a tener que trasladarse con mi hijo a Italia.

-por esa parte, no tendremos problema. **–** **aseguraba, Hermione. –** ante de la propuesta de matrimonio, tenía pensado irme en tres mes para Italia. Tengo unos negocios que atender, así que, ya había pedido mi renuncia en el ministerio.

-¡oh! Y ¿Qué negocio tienes haya? **–** **pregunto Lucius con interés.**

-padre, puedes dejar de interrogarla, la estas molestando… **–** **dijo Draco serio. Pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.**

-no te preocupes, no me molesta en responder, después de todo voy hacer miembro de la familia ¿no? **–** **comento, Hermione, Lucius asintió. Draco suspiro profundamente y Cissy solo contemplaba la situación, lo cual le pareció extraña pero divertida.** -bueno los negocio son de bufete de Abogado y Marketing que he heredado de mis padres **–** **dijo con nostalgia, ya que extrañaba a sus padres.**

-son negocio donde se aprovecha mucho, además tengo entendido que usted está graduada de leyes mágicas y en el mundo muggle.

-Sí, así es.

-seguramente le ira bien en la administración de ellos. Además puede contar con mis consejos, no lo dudes. **–** **aseguro, Lucius.**

-gracias por su ofrecimiento, lo tomare en cuenta. **–** **acepto, Hermione tranquilamente.**

-bueno, creo que dejemos de hablar de negocio, eso me abruma. Además hay cosa más importante que eso… **-aseguro, Cissy alzando la mano, para que no la interrumpiera su esposo por el comentario dado.** –como la boda, la fecha, ¿Dónde se celebrara? Y todas esas cosas. **–** **dijo, seria.**

-bueno, mamá, todavía estamos dando la noticia… **-trataba de explicarse Draco, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.**

-nada de escusa, jovencito. Aunque sea, deberían haber pensado en la fecha de la boda para empezar. **–** **afirmaba, Cissy exasperada por la actitud tan tranquila de su hijo y su futura nuera.**

-bueno, yo tenía pensado hacerlo el sábado 17, es decir en dos meses **. –dijo, Hermione, que estaba intimida por la mirada molesta de su futura suegra. La rubia suspiro al escucharla.**

-me parece bien, tendríamos tiempo para organizar todo y prepararlo como se debe. Draco es mi único hijo por eso te pido, que me permitas realizar la boda en grande. **–** **comento, Cissy.**

-por mi parte, no hay problema, solo le pido que la cena del anuncio de nuestra boda solo estén los amigos y familiares más íntimo. **–** **aseguro, Hermione tranquila.**

Los rubios que no se dieron de cuenta que habían mantenido la respiración, soltaron de alivio y alegría, ya que conocían la sencillez de la castaña.

-bien, y ¿Cuándo será el anuncio de la boda?

-pues, el próximo sábado, ¿te parece bien? **–** **le pregunto, Draco a su prometida. Ella asintió.**

-entonces, está listo. Al menos, tenemos la fecha falta organizar todo los demás. **–** **dijo, Cissy suspirando por todo lo que le había que hacer**.

-bueno, si no hay ningún problema para avanzar con los preparativo, nos podemos reunir. **–** **le dijo Hermione a Cissy. La rubia asintió con una alegre sonrisa. Draco se sintió feliz por todo.**

-entonces brindemos por la futura unión de ustedes, y que todo le salga bien en su viaje de vida, juntos. **–** **dijo, Narcissa solemnemente. Todos alzaron sus copas.**

Terminaron de cenar amenamente, platicaron un poco. Hermione se citó con Cissy el martes para almorzar. Ella pidió que fuera en su casa el anuncio de la boda. Luego se despidieron y aparecieron en la casa de Hermione.

-fue una cena entretenida y muy agradable, gracias **. –dijo, la castaña sonriendo.**

-no, gracias a ti, por saber manejar la actitud de mi padre. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa.**

–no es algo que no pueda manejar, lo he tenido que hacer contigo gran parte de mi vida **–** **Draco sonrió y asintió. La castaña rodo los ojos.** –sé, que no necesito decirte que has cumplido con el trato que te expuse, igual lo había decidido desde el principio pero solo quería verte asustado por algo malo que me fuera ofendido y me retractara de tu propuesta **–** **afirmaba con una burlona sonrisa.**

El rubio bufo pero hizo una sonrisa ladeada. Saco de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña de cristal que abrió y se arrodillo ante la castaña

–Hermione Jean Granger, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?, ¿aceptas estar conmigo, castaña? Porque te lo digo desde ahora, que no soy perfecto, no te brindo una vida perfecta, pero te prometo, que tendré la postura para enfrentar lo que venga en nuestra vida juntos. **–** **pregunto, Draco nervioso.**

Hermione lo contemplo como si por primera vez estuviera viendo a Draco, soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta, lo había mantenido. Sonrió.

-sabes, si alguien me fuera dicho que tu estuviera haciendo y diciendo eso, yo lo fuera visto como si me estuviera diciendo que Voldemort es una santa paloma. **–** **decía, Hermione con una sonrisa.** –pero viéndote, tus ojos que son tan misterioso, que incita a conocerlo, me dice que no es ninguna locura, que tú lo vales, y vales no sabes cuánto. **–** **afirmaba. –** acepto, Draco Malfoy, casarme contigo. Acepto Dragón **–** **dijo, Hermione con una radiante sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos grises.**

Draco sonrió, levantándose, saco la sortija que tenía el diseño de dos cabezas de serpiente, colocándolo en el dedo anular de la castaña. Después saco otra cajita idéntica, solo que esta tenía una cara de la serpiente.

-Estas sortijas han pertenecido a los Malfoy, ella tiene una pareja… **–** **explicaba, Draco dándole la otra cajita a Hermione, ella lo abrió y lo contemplo para regresar su mirada a él.** –esa que está en tus manos, debes colocármela. Para que así el compromiso no quede roto, sino que se lleve a cabo. **–** **la castaña asintió y se lo coloco.**

Al terminar de colocar el anillo, se produjo una luz que rodeo las manos de los dos. Hermione lo observo con asombro y desconcertada. Ante que preguntara, Draco se adelantó a explicar.

-esta luz, es donde realizar el pacto de los dos anfitriones que tienen colocado el anillo. Nos los podemos quitar y todo, pero esta, establecido el pacto de compromiso de los dos. **–** **aseguraba, Draco nerviosos por la reacción de Hermione a causa de los anillos.**

-al menos sabré que no huirás de mí. **–** **dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa burlona. Él rodo los ojos pero sonrió ampliamente.** –además me parece interesante lo que guarda este anillo. **–** **dijo observando el anillo con curiosidad.**

-Castaña, puedes dejar de querer saberlo todo. **–** **dijo, Draco rodando los ojos pero manteniendo la sonrisa de alegría.**

-no, no podría, ese será un defecto que tendrás que cargar conmigo. **–** **aseguro, Hermione.**

-no tendré problema, eso no será problema. **–** **afirmaba, Draco con una sonrisa. –** además con eso ayudara que nuestros hijos no sean idiotas, sino serán lo más inteligente del mundo mágico como el mundo Muggles. **-Hermione se sonrojo tímidamente. Draco le pareció tierno como se sonrojaba.**

Draco se acercó a Hermione, como una serpiente asechando a su presa. Ella se quedó quieta pero aumentando el color rojizo en sus mejillas. Poco a poco el espacio que lo separaba eran mínimo, los dos se conectaron con la mirada, donde la mirada de Draco pedía permiso para besarla, ella asintió sin quitar su mirada.

Draco se inclinó un poco, ya que él era más alto que ella. Cuando se besaron, fue tierno pero apasionante, se separaron para observarse por unos segundos, se besaron nuevamente pero profundizando más el beso. Draco la atrajo más hacia él, Hermione pasó sus manos con el cabello de él. Después de largas sesiones de besos, se separaron. Los dos sonrieron por la sensación y el sentimiento que estaba creciendo entre ellos, después de todo si podría ser pareja feliz o cerca de ella.

-creo que es hora que me valla, ¿nos vemos mañana? **–** **pregunto, Draco.**

-nos vemos mañana, te espero aquí, te enseñare la casa. Después de todo serás mi esposo en muy poco tiempo y debes conocer lo que poseo. **–** **aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-está bien, cuídate **. –acepto, Draco despidiéndose, dándole un fugaz beso ante de desaparecer.**

Esa noche durmieron pacíficamente.


	5. Pacto

La semana había pasado, con ello se habían arreglado algunos asuntos, como los preparativos para boda, el vestido de la novia, el banquete y el lugar donde se celebraría el matrimonio, también llamaron a los amigos de Draco y Hermione. Claro, es decir, Luna, Rolf y Neville.

Draco y Hermione se encontraron cada día, hablando sobre ellos, también hablaron de cuanto hijos querían tener y también las peticiones que el rubio, tenía por derecho a escoger. Los cuales fueron: escoger el lugar donde celebrarían la luna de miel, tener una mansión de ellos mismo en Italia y hacer un juramento inquebrantable, donde juraría estar casado para toda la vida, no engañar a la pareja conscientemente de sus hechos. La castaña no tuvo problema en aceptarla, o más bien no podía decir nada, por su trato.

Ya había llegado el día del anuncio de boda, los cuales todos los invitados fueron llegando a la casa de Hermione, donde ella lo recibía con su prometido. Todos pasaban y se maravillaba por la casa de la castaña, ya que creían que su casa iba a ser más pequeña; lo cual, Draco solo sonreía con burla a su amigo, por sus expresiones de asombro. Ya estando todo reunido en la sala, el empleado llevo la bandeja de copa, donde algunos dieron pequeños sorbo. Draco le dio un pequeño golpe a la copa, atrayendo la atención de los invitados.

-bueno primero que nada, quiero agradecerle su presencia de estar aquí. En este día, queremos anunciarles la fecha de nuestra boda. **–** **dijo, Draco observando a todos con su sonrisa ladeada, donde se volvió a ver a Hermione, que estaba a su lado.**

-el día será, el sábado 17 de agosto a las 5 de la tarde en la Mansión Malfoy. **–** **continuo, Hermione con firmeza. Todos asintieron.**

-no solamente los reunimos para esto, sino para comunicarle que nos trasladaremos a Italia. Me ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio que no rechacé y la castaña, pues, tiene negocio que atender haya, así que decidimos residir en Italia definitivamente. **–** **dijo, Draco entrelazando sus manos con Hermione, ella le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.**

-no, nos estamos despidiendo de ustedes o algo así, pero deberán saber que estando haya, no nos podamos ver muy seguido. **–** **aclaro, Hermione por el desconcierto de los presente.**

-haber si entendí, se van para haya y nos abandona, nos botan como basura. **–** **dijo, Pansy melodramática.**

-por supuesto que no, Pansy. Solo que vendremos en navidad y en vacaciones probablemente. **–** **aclaro, Draco exasperando.**

-bueno, por mi parte mejor así. Así no te tendré que aguantar tu amargura y arrebato, y que Granger te aguanté solita con tu humor. **–** **afirmó, Blaise entre burla y picardía a la pareja, ellos se sonrojaron por las insinuaciones del moreno. Lo que causo risa entre los presente.**

-por mi parte, hijo, ya sabes que cuenta con mi apoyo y también tu… Hermione. **–** **aseguro, Lucius impasible.**

Los presentes se sorprendieron por el rubio, la pareja asintieron aun atónitos. Draco reacciono.

-También, ya que, estamos aquí, quiero que sean testigo de la realización de un juramento inquebrantable entre mi castaña y yo. **–** **comunico, Draco tranquilamente, como si fuera hablado del estado del clima**.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto, por la reacción de las presente.

-¡Queeeeeeee! **–** **exclamaron todos, unísono. Todos los presentes miraban a la pareja como si estuvieran locos.**

-Drake ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad? **–** **dijo, Theo desconcertado y exasperado por la actitud de su amigo.**

-No es ninguna barbaridad lo que he pedido hacer, es un juramento entre la castaña y yo. **–** **dijo, Draco serio.**

-¿Qué quieren jurar? **–** **dijo, Luna con su mirada tierna.**

-bueno que ninguno de los dos, va a intentar divorciarse, que no le pondremos el cuerno a la pareja. **–** **contesto, Draco.**

-me parece bien, si quieres, ¿lo hago yo? **–** **dijo, Lucius.**

Todo lo demás lo contemplaba, la mayoría de ellos suspiraron profundamente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro por la locura del rubio.

-está bien. **–** **contesto, Draco.**

La castaña y él se pusieron de frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Lucius lo observo detenidamente y saco su varita. Todo se quedó expectante.

-¡Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger juran, que no se divorciarán en su vida! **–** **dijo, Lucius.**

-¡lo juro! **–** **dijeron los dos, manteniendo la mirada del otro.**

-¡no serán capaces de faltar en su matrimonio!

-¡lo juro!

Después que terminaron. Blaise se encargó como siempre de aliviar la tensión entre la presente. Todos se relajaron, comieron, platicaron, cada uno de manera amena reunido como una gran familia entre la mayoría serpiente, dos leones y dos águilas. Hermione le pidió a Luna, Pansy, Daphne y Astoria como damas de Honor. Draco le pidió a Theo, Blaise, Rolf y Neville como caballeros de Honor. Llego la 11 de la noche se despidieron cada uno, comprometiéndose a ir a la boda y desapareciendo. El único que se quedo fue Draco.

-bueno, esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, en especial de mi padre **. –aseguro, Draco complacido por el resultado de la fiesta.**

-tienes razón. **–** **apoyo, Hermione. –** aunque sé que tus amigos, te considera realmente loco, por todo lo que estás haciendo. – **dijo seria. Draco sonrió de lado.**

-castaña, no te preocupes, ellos saben cómo soy. Es normal que reaccionen así cada vez que hago algo que no se lo espera, lo cual disfruto de su reacción. **–** **aseguro, Draco tranquilamente, ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.**

-creo que mejor me retire a descasar ha sido un día ajetreado y cansado.

-está bien descansa. **–** **dijo, Draco dándole un beso apasionado y profundo a Hermione que solo suspiro. Él sonrió, separándose. –** sabes, que me he acostumbrado a esto y ¿tu? **–** **la castaña asintió. –** nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo, te paso a buscar.

-Sí, hasta mañana entonces, cuídate de regreso. **–** **dijo, Hermione sonrojada levemente. Draco sonrió y desapareció.**

Estaba en la mañana del domingo, cuando una lechuza llego con una carta de invitación, nada agradable para Hermione y mucho menos para Draco.


	6. Dejar el Pasado

En la casa de Hermione, llego Draco enojado.

-hola, ¿recibiste una invitación de los traidores a su boda? **–** **pregunto el rubio enojado.**

-sí, lo recibí, de verdad son unos caraduras ellos, me sorprende la tranquilidad de invitarnos, sabiendo lo que nos han hecho. **–** **respondió, ella indignada.**

-son uno sinvergüenza, me dan asco, hasta me siento un santo a lado de ellos. **–** **aseguro, Draco con seriedad.** –me imagino que no vas a esa ceremonia.

-¡oh, claro que si iremos! **–** **anuncio, Hermione tranquilamente, él la miro desconcertado.**

\- ¡pero..., tú estás loca!, ¿Cómo que vamos a la ceremonia? **–** **comento, Draco iracundo.**

-sí, nosotros vamos a casarnos, y quiero cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida, para empezar sin tener cola del pasado totalmente, estarán los desagradable recuerdo, pero mi corazón estará tranquilo haciendo nuestra vida. Quiero zanjar esa parte de mi vida, pero hacerlo contigo, que me apoyes. **–** **explico, Hermione. Draco medito en las palabras de ella.**

-Está bien, iré contigo. **–** **acepto. -** pero créeme, no me contendré en los sarcasmos si es necesario. Ok. **–** **aseguro, Draco renuente.**

-está bien, pero, ven, vamos a almorzar para quitar este sabor amargo de los " _viejos amigos_ " – **le dijo la castaña con ironía.**

Los días pasaron, la boda de Potter y mini-Weasley había llegado. Los Weasley estaban recibiendo alegre a todos los invitados pero cambiaron su expresión a terror al ver a una pareja que no contaban que participaría en la ceremonia. Hermione y Draco que iban riendo con burla por la expresiones de desencajada de los Weasley y Potter. Se, sentaron, donde era el centro del atención de todos los invitados de los futuros esposos. Muchos tenían las miradas puesta en Hermione y Draco, la castaña y el rubio se gozaban por cada movimiento que ellos hacían, Harry y Ginny estaba histérico pensando que en cualquier momento algunos de ellos dos hiciera algo para interrumpir la boda, hasta que termino su martirio al declararlo esposo. La pareja fue a saludar a los entrenados esposos.

-Felicidades Potter, te deseo todo lo mejor con esta… **-decía, Draco mirando de arriba abajo a Weasley con repugnancia. –** señora.

-felicidades Weasley, ahora eres la señora Potter. **–** **dijo, Hermione con sorna. –** Potter, te deseo lo mejor con tu nueva familia. **–** **viéndolo a los dos alternativamente, dijo. –** Saben, los perdono, por todo lo que me hicieron, le doy enormemente las gracias, por haberme guiado a un mejor destino a lo que iba a tener con ustedes… **-aseguraba cuando fue interrumpida por su prometido.**

-Sí, Potter, Weasley, por habernos mejorado el futuro, sin ustedes no fuéramos logrado y lograremos, lo que tenemos planeado hacer. **–** **afirmaba, Draco atrayendo más a la castaña por su cintura, lo cual tanto Harry y Ginny, se desencajaron por el acto.** –bueno, ahora nos despedimos, y les deseo suerte.

-Adiós Potter, y felicidades por su hijo, cuídense. **–** **dijo, Hermione.**

La pareja desaparecieron entre la multitud de los invitados. Ginny y Harry se quedaron sorprendidos de que Hermione supiera del embarazo de Ginny.

Al salir de la Madriguera y aparecer en el departamento de Draco. Fue directo a buscar una botella de Whisky de fuego con dos copa, sirviéndole una copa a la castaña, sentándose a lado de ella, la cual se acurruco, apoyando su cabeza su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿cómo supiste que estaba embarazada? **–** **pregunto, Draco intrigado.**

-sencillo, soy mujer y soy bruja sentí la fluctuación del hechizo de encubrimiento. Además, el vestido que llevaba era para que le quedara de acuerdo a su figura y ella lo tenía medio holgado, cosa que a ella no le gusta.

-pues se quedaron sorprendido. **–** **dijo él sonriendo, recordando la cara de los Potter.**

-sí, igual no importa. **–** **aseguro, la castaña alzando los hombros.**

-bueno sobre la conversación, eso ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Creo que ahora te entiendo, cuando me dijiste de zanjar todo para seguir adelante sin algo que no has terminado, y se siente bien. **–** **afirmo, Draco.**

-ahora, si podemos estar más tranquilo para el destino que nos espera. **-dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa. Su prometido asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.**

 **00oo &&&oo00**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios**

 _ **MG**_


	7. Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco

Era 5 de Junio, Draco llego a la casa de Hermione afligido, ya que había planeado hacer una pequeña celebración de su cumpleaños pero sus amigos y padres le dijeron que estaba ocupado con otro compromiso, le propusieron que lo celebraran en el siguiente fin de semana. El rubio bufo de solo recordarlo.

Estando al frente de la entrada, toco el timbre, que fue abierta por una bellísima castaña, el rubio quedo impresionado.

-¡Castaña, que hermosa estas! **-exclamo, Draco.** -¿A dónde vamos esta noche? **–** **dijo en tono seductor, Hermione se ruborizo sonriendo, le contesto.**

-a ningún lado. **–** **respondió. Él la miro confundido.** –voy a celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí. **–** **el rubio cambio su semblante, más sobria. La castaña se percató, así que le pregunto:** -¿Qué paso? ¿Dije algo malo?

-nada, solo que… que me fuera gustado celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo, mis padres y mis amigos casi hermanos, los invite para organizar una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo pero ya todos tenían sus compromiso hasta mis padres.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, la próxima, organiza eso con anticipación **. –comento, Hermione tranquilamente.** –pero ya entra, tengo todo listo para celebrarlo. Después de todo, no todos los días se cumple. **-Draco sonrió y entro.**

Hermione guio a Draco hasta al frente de la puerta del pequeño salón de evento. Antes de que entraran, la castaña le dijo que el siguiera mientras ella iba a la cocina. Cuando el rubio entro al salón…

-¡Sorpresa! **–** **exclamaron unísono los amigos y padres del rubio. Draco quedo sorprendido realmente. Su madre fue la primera en felicitarle.**

-felicidades hijo. **–** **dijo Cissy dándole un beso y abrazo.**

-gracias madre, pero no tenías un compromiso. **–** **pregunto, Draco confundido. Su madre sonrió socarronamente.**

-eres mi compromiso más importante. Hermione sabía que no habías organizado nada para tu cumpleaños, así que decidió hacerte una fiesta sorpresa. **–** **Draco sonrió ampliamente.**

-Hijo, feliz cumpleaños. – **dijo Lucius dándole un apretón de mano. –** Las mujeres siempre se encarga de organizar nuestra vida. **–** **aseguro encogiéndose los hombros.**

-gracias padre, y sí, tienes razón. **–** **acepto, sonriendo.**

Poco a poco sus amigos se acercaron para abrazarlo y felicitarlos mientras la música sonaba, la castaña estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta sonriendo. Draco puso su mirada a donde estaba Hermione recostada. El rubio sonrió ampliamente, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, señalándola.

-¡tú! **–** **ella sonrió ampliamente. –** eres una tramposa, te me adelantaste. **–** **reprocho, Draco fingiendo molestia**.

-eres muy lento, Dragón. **–** **dijo, Hermione burlona. Él bufo. –** no tengo la culpa que no hayas organizado tu fiesta de cumpleaños antes, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer invitaciones el mismo día de la fiesta. **–** **el rubio sonrió.**

-gracias por hacerme esta fiesta, no pensé que fuera hacer esto, eres una caja de sorpresa.

-espero que sea eso un halago

-claro que lo es, siempre logra sorprenderme. En tercer año más. **–** **ella se ruborizo.**

-eso fue porque me molesto tu actitud, sino no te fuera dado ese puñetazo. **–** **aseguro.**

-sí, eso fue algo bien buscado de mi parte.

-bueno, no vamos a recordar cosa del pasado en esta noche. **–** **propuso con una sonrisa. –** Vamos a comer antes de empezar con las otras cosas que hemos planeado para ti. Te vas a sorprender.

Luego de una corta conversación, un elfo bien vestido, prestado por Cissy para ayudar a la castaña, aviso que la cena estaba servida. Las mujeres en una línea y los caballeros en la otra línea de sillas de la mesa, cada uno enfrente con sus respectivas parejas. Hicieron un brindis por el cumpleaños del rubio.

-brindemos por el cumpleaños de mi querido hermano. Salud. **–** **dijo, Daphne**

-¡Salud! **–** **dijeron al unísono.**

-¡porque seas muy dichoso en cada uno de tus cumpleaños, hijo! **–** **dijo, Cissy emocionada. -** ¡Salud! **–** **igual hicieron como con Daphne, todos exclamaron salud.**

-porque, aunque estés lejos de nosotros que somos tus hermanos, siempre permanezcamos unidos y puedas contar con nosotros. **–** **dijo Pansy, con seis meses y 2 semana de embarazo.**

-sí pero mejor mantente lejos de nosotros. Así al menos no pagaremos por tus tonterías, en especial yo que me porto muy bien **. –Pansy le dio un golpe en la costilla a Blaise. –** ¡auch! porque me pegas. **–** **todo sonrieron.**

-gracias Blaise, por tu más nobles palabras. **–** **dijo, Draco con ironía, el moreno hizo inclinación.**

-de nada, para que son los hermanos. **–** **el rubio rodo los ojos, todos los presente sonrieron.**

Cuando terminaron se retiraron y se fueron al salón nuevamente, después de un buen rato. La castaña llamo la atención a los presente.

-ya que esto es una fiesta, pues que mejor que hacer unos juegos probablemente no lo conozca pero es fácil de aprender, el juego se llama bailando sobre un papel. –todos la miraron confundidos. Así que prosiguió a explicar. –se trata de bailar cada uno con sus parejas, se pone a sonar la música, cuando para la música, cada pareja debe estar encima del papel, no puede quedar el cuerpo afuera de ninguno de los dos, sino pierde, además a medida que avanza el juego el papel se ira doblando más pequeño hasta que solo quede la pareja ganadora. Ya que es un juego muggles le he hecho una pequeña modificación con magia, que será una sorpresa. –los presentes sonrieron.- Pansy, ya que estas embarazada y sé que es muy riesgoso para tu bebe, tu controlaras la música. -La azabache asintió gustosamente. Hermione puso una videocámara para filmar el juego.

Lucius, Cissy, Blaise y Pansy no iban a participar, los demás presentes se preparaban colocándose a lado del papel que Hermione les pasó. El juego dio inicio, en la primera vuelta nadie perdió, a medida que avanzaba la presión aumentaba, los que solo miraba se estaba muriendo de la risa por la manera que quedaban las parejas muchas veces. La primera en fallar fue Daphne y Rolf, ya que Rolf por estar cargando a Daphne no se percató que había dejado la punta del zapato afuera, se dieron de cuenta por el cambio de color de la camisa de Rolf y la blusa de Daphne. Las otras personas se gozaron.

La segunda pareja que salieron fue Luna y Theo, ya que se enredó por estar buscando una mejor posición con el papel, siendo pintados sus pantalones. Solo quedaron Astoria y Neville, Draco y Hermione. El papel había quedado el tamaño de que solo podía estar con un solo pies en el papel. La música sonó hasta que fue parada, Hermione se colocó en la espalda del rubio mientras él la sostenía por sus muslos y parado en una sola pierna, quedando en posición de cuatro, Neville en cambio cargaba a Astoria mientras estaba parado en una sola pierna. Todos los presente estaba expectante, ¿quién será la pareja ganadora?

Draco le susurro a Hermione

-Castaña, no pesas nada, eres como una pluma.

-¡oh, cállate Dragón!, concéntrate sino vamos a perder. **–** **Draco ladeo una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo más nada, a él tampoco le gusta perder.**

Neville perdió el equilibrio, ya que estaba cansado por la posición, así que se vio forzado a colocar sus pies fuera del papel para no dejar caer a Astoria en el piso. El rubio y la castaña esperaron 5 segundos para que el encantamiento afectara a Neville y Astoria. Cuando termino de pintar los zapatos de Neville y Tori, la castaña se bajó de la espalda del rubio. El rubio choco la mano con la de la castaña celebrando el triunfo.

-sí, sabía que íbamos a ganar. Somos los mejores. **–** **aseguro, Draco con prepotencia. Los presentes sonrieron, negando con la cabeza.**

-eso estuvo bien, pero yo no pude participar. **–** **reprocho Blaise. Pansy rodo los ojos y el moreno se dio de cuenta -** ¡Que, ellos tuvieron la diversión y yo solo los mire! No es justo, fue gracioso pero yo les fuera ganado a todos.

-Blaise, vamos a tener una hija y te comportas como un niño. **–** **recrimino, Pansy por la actitud de su esposo.**

-Pero es que… **-no dijo más nada, Blaise por la mirada asesina de Pansy. Los presentes se divertían de su actitud.**

-ya, no te preocupes, hay otro juego que pensé y pues ese es individual. **–** **El moreno sonrió, Pansy le quedo rodar los ojos solamente. –** se trata de colocar varias silla y nosotros la rodeamos, nuevamente Pansy debe controlar la música excepto que ella no puede ver antes de parar la música, ya que ella vería quienes están cerca para poder sentarse. Cuando para la música, deben lograr sentarse en una silla libre, el que queda sin estar sentado pierde.

-será fácil. **–** **dijo, Draco seguro de sí mismo.**

-le sugiero que se quiten los zapatos para no resbalarse o golpearse. **–** **los jugares asintieron.**

Todos se alistaron mientras Hermione colocaba ochos sillas en círculo, cuando estaba todo listo, Pansy inicio la música mientras los otros comenzaron a bailar alrededor de las sillas. Cuando paro la música, la primera en salir fue Tori, quitaron una silla, inicio la música saliendo Rolf, luego Neville. Todos disfrutaban cada vez el juego, algunos muriéndose de la risa por las expresiones molestas de no haber logrado sentarse o por que lo hayan empujado para que no se sentara. Como en el caso de Neville que fue empujado por Daphne para que no se sentara y quedara descalificado.

-no podidas tumbarme de manera más sutil, Daphne. **–** **reprocho Neville levantándose. Los presente se sonrieron, la rubia se sonrojo.**

-no tengo la culpa que hayas sido tan lento. **–** **rebatió su cuñada con burla. Neville bufo y se fue a sentar con su prometida, que le dio un beso.**

Siguieron descalificando a los otros jugadores, Luna, Theo y Daphne, quedando Blaise, Hermione y Draco. En la siguiente vuelta, el jugador descalificado fue el cumpleañero, ya que Blaise lo empujo descaradamente para quedarse con la silla. El rubio inmediatamente se molestó como era de esperarse.

-eso ha sido trampa, Blaise. **–** **siseo cada palabra, Draco. El moreno sonrió.**

-no porque seas el cumpleañero, voy a tener compasión contigo. **–** **aseguro, Blaise socarrón. Draco bufo y miro a Hermione.**

-¡Castaña!, gánale para que le duela perder, por ser tan descaradamente tramposo. **-dijo el rubio iracundo, ella rodo los ojos, sonriendo.**

-es que no puedes tomar las cosas con calma, es solo un juego, no hay que molestarse.

-para mí no, es honor castaña. **–** **aseguro** **. –** menos con Blaise como tramposo puedo dejarlo así. **–** **todos sonrieron, excepto él. –** por eso quiero que ganes, para que le des en su orgullo.

Hermione sonrió con picardía, asintiendo con la cabeza y quiñándole con el ojo derecho a l rubio, cosa que al rubio le encanto mientras que algunos los presentes movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

Draco se sentó a lado de su madre mientras que Pansy le dio inicio a la música. Blaise y Hermione comenzaron a rodear la silla, hasta que después de medio minuto después paro. El moreno trato de empujar a la castaña, movimiento que previo la castaña esquivándolo, logrando sentarse y Blaise que perdió el equilibrio, cayo sentado cerca de la castaña, que se burlaba del moreno. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse del moreno. Pansy sonreía con burla, negando con la cabeza, el moreno se levantó sonriendo a la castaña, tendiéndole la mano cosa que acepto la castaña.

-Valla Granger, eres ágil, buen juego.

-gracias, Zabini. **–** **dijo, Hermione sonriente. -** y tú, la próxima se más sutil en hacer trampa y no hagas los mismo intentos dos veces seguidos, no funcionan. **–** **dijo la castaña con burla, Balise sonrió de medio lado.**

Draco se acercó a Hermione, colocando su mano en la cintura de ella mirando con burla al moreno. "ahora viene este a burlarse" **pensó el moreno.**

-y bien Blaise, ¿qué te pareció perder ante mi prometida?, eso debió doler. **–** **Hermione rodo los ojos. -** lo perdiste **–** **el moreno miro confundido al rubio.**

-¿Qué perdí? **–** **Draco sonrió ampliamente.**

-el orgullo, Blaise. Que más puedes perder un hombre. **–** **el moreno rodo los ojos.**

-ya dragón, no debes molestar a Blaise **. –Draco se separó de Hermione, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, Blaise sonrió.**

-¿Por qué no? **–** **ella sonrió de lado.**

-porque es doloroso que te recuerden que has perdido el orgullo. **–** **dijo, Hermione alzando los hombros y sonriendo.**

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras Blaise se quedó boqui abierto por las palabras de la castaña. Los presentes sonrieron ampliamente.

-se te está pegando la actitudes de Draco, eso es un mal presagio. **–** **aseguro, Theo sonriendo.**

-Sí, eso no me agrada, si con Draco, hay que aguantarlo, contigo será como el sonido ruidoso en la mañana, los dos están loco. Tienes que alejarte Granger de él, te hace daño, se te pegaran las malas actitudes y perderemos a una buena leona. **–** **dijo, Blaise dramático, los presentes se carcajeaban.**

-muy graciosos, Blaise. Pero no preocupes que cuando se nos de alguna locura, te iremos a buscar para que nos aguante; ya que tú eres un santo en potencia, que nos llevaras en el camino correcto. **–** **dijo, Draco burlón. Su amigo sonrió ampliamente.**

Así siguieron por un rato hasta que Astoria dijo que era las entregas de regalos, cada uno mágicamente apareció su regalo para el rubio. La primera en entregar su regalo fue Cissy, se acercó a su hijo y se lo entrego. Draco abrió el regalo, encontrado un diario.

-un diario. **–** **dijo, el rubio desconcertado.**

-es un diario mágico **. –aclaro, Cissy. –** cada Malfoy recibe un diario al cumplir sus 22 años. Solo su verdadero dueño podrá abrirlo. **–** **explico su madre, Draco trato de abrirlo pero no podía. Su padre se acercó, entregándole un anillo igual a la de él.**

-con este anillo podrás abrirlo, mi padre me hizo este mismo regalo a tu edad. **–** **dijo, Lucius orgulloso de su hijo.**

Draco coloco el anillo en su dedo y luego lo dirigió a la cerradura del diario; lo cual se abrió, en la portada del diario tenía escrito.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 _"_ _Eres nuestro mayor orgullo, eres nuestra luz,_

 _Eres el sol más hermoso que ha resplandecido_

 _En nuestra vida, te amamos. "_

 **Lucius y Narcissa**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Draco quedo en Shock, él sabía que sus padres lo amaban, pero nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos de esa manera, más se basaba en su demostración de apoyo. Alzo su mirada donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Gracias. Y yo igual. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una cálida sonrisa. Sus padres asintieron, sonriéndole.**

Poco a poco cada pareja le fue entregando su regalo, uno que otro con una broma como en el caso de Blaise y Tori. Hermione fue la última en entregar su regalo; la cual no había hecho aparecer todavía. Ella se acercó a Draco con una cálida sonrisa e hizo aparecer un pequeño cofre con el símbolo Slytherin en ello. Él observo el cofre que dio la castaña y vio que la cerradura tenía la misma forma que la cerradura de su diario. Ella vio venir la pregunta de la cerradura, así que se adelantó a explicar.

-tu madre me enseño el diario que te iba a regalar y decidí hacer que el cofre se abriera de la misma manera, con tu anillo. Solo tú podrás abrirlo, ya que eres su legítimo dueño. **–** **Draco asintió.**

Abriendo el pequeño cofre, se encontró un pergamino enrollado, un cristal con cisne en el centro y un reloj de oro de bolsillo. El rubio le pidió que sostuviera el cofre mientras el desenrollaba el pergamino, donde decía:

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 ** _"_** ** _en este día tan especial, quiero_**

 ** _decirte que te quiero mucho,_**

 ** _que eres importante para mí"_**

 ** _Es tu día… pide un deseo._**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Draco sonrió y la miro…  
-el deseo que pedí pronto se va a realizar. **–** **ella sonrió.**

Los padres y amigos de Draco se acercaron para ver, lo que contenía el cofre. Todos se maravillaron por la originalidad y belleza del regalo. Hermione le explico que el cristal con el cisne guarda pequeño recuerdos que el usuario desee. El rubio observo y le encanto.

-gracias por los regalos. El reloj es antiguo pero con diseño impresionante. **–** **dijo, Draco alegre.**

-el reloj era de mi padre, le coloque un hechizo para que siempre funcione. **–** **aseguro, Hermione sonriente. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los presentes se miraron con cara de sorpresa.**

-yo… lo cuidare como algo muy preciado para mí. Gracias por tu confianza. **–** **afirmo, Draco emocionado. Hermione asintió manteniendo su sonrisa cálida.**

Todos siguieron con la celebración, le cantaron el cumpleaños a Draco. Al terminar de cantar, Blaise y Theo tomaron un poco del pastel y embarraron la cara del rubio, que se puso furioso y le lanzo un _Petrificus Totalus._ Luego se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa malévola y le hizo una corona de flores a cada uno, utilizando el hechizo _Orchideous._ Todos comenzaron a sonreír, Neville tomo una foto y Hermione hizo un _finite encantatem_. Se tomaron fotos, todas eran animadas, alegres y divertidas.

La fiesta término, cada uno se fue despidiendo hasta que solo quedo Hermione y Draco en la entrada de la casa.

-gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, hoy, me sorprendiste. **–** **ella asintió.**

-Sé que son tiempos difíciles para ti, y no ibas a acordarte de hacer alguna celebración a tiempo. Por eso pensé en hacerlo con los amigos y familiares cercanos con anticipación. **–** **Draco sonrió, asintiendo.**

-gracias nuevamente, bueno...creo que es hora de irme. **–** **Draco se acercó, besándola con ternura hasta volverse más apasionado. La pareja se separaron, agitados. -** extrañaba esto, el día de hoy. **–** **la castaña se sonrojo.** – ¿tú no?

-Sí… **-aseguro con una sonrisa.**

-Sí, me voy. **–** **ella sonrió, acercándose a Draco. Se apoyó sobre las puntas de sus pies, dándole un beso tierno al rubio y se apartó de él.**

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Draco sonrió y desapareció, llevándose sus mejores regalos de su vida.


	8. La Boda Inesperada

Hermione estaba cansada, pero satisfecha que todo estuviera casi listo como quería para su boda. La pareja habían avanzado en su relación. Conociendo sus gustos y disgustos, suceso que habían pasado en su vida desde su niñez hasta lo más intenso que han vivido cada uno. Tanto, que ellos sentían una conexión muy íntima e inigualable. Siempre que estaba juntos, se besaban y acariciaban, pero solo hasta hay. Hermione le pidió a Draco que esperaran hasta la luna de miel, él acepto sin molestarse. Había pasado casi un mes y medio, después de la Boda de los Potter. Hermione, Narcissa y su asistente, habían enviando las invitaciones a 200 persona, muy conocida por los Malfoy.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

En la invitación tenia escrito:

 _Cuando nos conocimos bien, nos dimos cuenta_

 _que estamos unido por el destino desde que nacimos…._

 ** _Draco_**

 ** _y_**

 ** _Hermione_**

 _Por esta razón, el día 17 de agosto, a las 5:00 pm._

 _Pronunciaremos el "Si acepto" en la mansión Malfoy._

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 **Era 12 de agosto** , Hermione había quedado de encontrarse con Draco en su departamento. Ella había llegado antes que Draco, por lo que se puso hacer la cena para sorprenderlo. Cambio su ropa, utilizando una camiseta negra de su prometido y un short gris, ajustándola a su medida con la varita. Eran la 7 de la noche, cuando Draco llego de arreglar todo su asunto con el ministerio.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día con mi mamá? **–** **pregunto, Draco dándole un beso en el cuello, ella se encontraba de espalda. Hermione sonrió y suspiro por lo tierno que era su prometido.**

-me fue muy bien. **–** **respondió, Hermione. –** Claro, estoy un poco agotada con todo esto, pero está resultando muy bien. **–** **aseguro.**

Ella se dio la vuelta para darle un beso. Draco no perdió oportunidad para acorralar y profundizar más el beso.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

La pareja cenaba tranquilamente cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba timbre. Draco fue quien se levantó para ver de quien se trataba, pero fue recibido por un **_Expulso._** Él salió disparado hacia la entrada de la sala. Hermione que estaba esperando, inmediatamente reacciono. Tomo su varita y la de Draco que estaba en la mesa, se levantó con cuidado para no delatar su ubicación.

Otra vez escucho un **_flipendo,_** pero esta vez Hermione hizo un encantamiento **_Protego_** no verbal, protegiendo a Draco. Él tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse e ir hacia ella. La castaña le dio la varita a Draco y se dio de cuenta que estaba herido, pero no sabía adonde. Cuando apareció la atacante, Hermione se sorprendió quien era, pero no por eso se puso en guardia por cualquier ataque.

-¡valla! pero si tu estas aquí. Le hubiera avisado a mi esposo que me acompañara, para así, arrastrarte por querer casarte con un mortífago **. –decía, Ginny con molestia. –** Harry, ya no quiere saber más de ti. ¿Sabes?, Queríamos arreglar las cosas contigo, Hermy. Pero con toda esta tontería de casarte con un mortífago, no queremos tener a una traidora como amiga. **–** **aseguro con una sonrisa.**

Draco iba a protestar pero Hermione le tomo la mano y la apretó, ella ladeo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-hay, pero Ginny, querida. ¿Porque me dices eso?, ¿Por qué? Yo que soy tu gran amiga, como me puedes quitar tu amistad, me lastimas el corazón **. –dramatizo, Hermione apenada.**

Draco sonrió ampliamente por la cara de furia que tenía, Ginny.

-no te burles de mí, Hermione **–** **ordeno, la pelirroja enojada.**

-porque crees que me estoy burlando de ti, Ginny. **–** **pregunto, Hermione. –** espérate déjame pensarlo… **–** **dijo, colocando su mano en su mentón. Draco solo era expectante de la situación.** – ¡así!, creo que es porque… **-mirando a la pelirroja con ira.** –tú y toda tu familia, no los considero digno de ser mis amigos. Prefiero a mi mortífago mil veces que tener que estar aguantándolo a ustedes. Son una bola de mediocres, que solo buscan la manera de sacar cosas buenas para su conveniencia. De verdad, no me explico cómo pude estar con ustedes tanto tiempo. **–** **dijo con aparente confusión. -** Pero gracias a ti, no tengo que estar más con los Weasley. Y como sé que mi prometido no tiene nada que decirte, te pido de manera amable, que te largues. **–** **dijo, siseando cada una de las palabras como su prometido. El rubio sonrió de orgullo. -** Además, debería estar en reposo por tu embarazo.

-no puedes largarme de aquí, después de todo, esta no es tu casa. Y mi embarazo no te importa **–** **aseguro, Ginny iracunda.**

-ella es mi prometida, así que ella puede tomar cualquiera decisión. Sea aquí o donde sea, así que ya escuchaste, arribista, fuera de mi casa. **–** **afirmo, Draco con frialdad.**

-Malditos, me las pagaran. Verán que no los dejaren estar felices, eso correrá por mi cuenta. **–** **amenazo, Ginny iracunda.**

Draco y Hermione se burlaron de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¡oh, pero que hemos hecho merlín para recibir semejante visita! **–** **dramatizo, Draco con angustia. –** no deberías estar atendiendo a Potter, ¿Qué haces aquí? **-pregunto, aburrido. –** no me digas que Potter no te supo cumplir o viceversa **. –dijo con burla. –** pero bueno, da igual, no nos interesa saberlo. Por lo que te pedimos, que te largues. Nos has interrumpido una estupenda cena. **–** **aseguro.**

Ginny lo miro con odio ante de desaparecer. Hermione observo a Draco, percatándose de la pequeña herida en la cabeza del platinado.

-ven, Dragón, tengo que sanarte esa herida en la cabeza. **–** **ordeno, Hermione atrayendo al rubio hacia el sofá. -** coloca tu cabeza en mis rodillas.

-castaña, no te preocupes. Es una pequeña herida, nada que no se pueda arreglar más tarde. **–** **aseguro, Draco para tranquilizarla. Ella bufo, atrayendo la cabeza del él suavemente, colocándolo en sus rodillas.**

\- "Vulnera Sanentur", listo **. –anuncio, Hermione**. -con un baños que ahora te des, se quitara la sangre que tienes en tu cabello. **–** **aseguro, revisándole el cabello.**

–me gusta tu perfumes, es hipnotizante pero que calma con tu presencia. **–** **susurro, aspirando el perfumen. –** Es agradable, tienes un buen gusto, castaña **–** **dijo sonriendo. Ella estaba sonrojada, levemente.** –me gusto como defendiste nuestra relación. Me sentí orgulloso, pero eso de la ironía, estuvo espectacular. **–** **aseguro, orgulloso.**

-tengo un excelente maestro, que es mi prometido y futuro esposo en 5 días aproximadamente. **–** **afirmo, Hermione dándole un apasionado beso.**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Durante la semana, Draco vendió su apartamento y se mudó nuevamente a la mansión; ya que no veía la necesidad de mantenerlo por su traslado en Italia. Hermione le pidió, que la mansión tuviera encantamiento de fidelio; ya que no quería que cualquiera persona fuera a su casa. Draco acepto, entendiéndola de buscar seguridad, por lo que solo sus padres y amigos cercanos sabrían la ubicación. Aparte, no permitiría que ninguno de sus visitantes apareciera adentro de la mansión, sino en los terrenos. Los días habían pasado, todo estaba, listo. El día había llegado, tanto Draco como Hermione estaban nerviosos.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Hermione había decidido usar como vestido de novia, diseño griego; ya que le gustaba la mitologías. Además iba a usar su capa para intercambiarlo con Draco. Pansy, Luna, Daphne y Astoria estaban dándole los últimos retoques cuando Cissy entro en la habitación. La rubia le pidió que la dejaran asola con la castaña y recordándole que pronto deberían colocarse como habían ensayado. Narcissa se acercó a Hermione, con una cajita mediana.

-si yo hubiera podido tener una hija, me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú. **–** **aseguraba. –** Tienes un corazón noble, capaz de perdonar y no quedarte en el pasado. Sino todo lo contrario, sigues adelante sin pensar en lo malo, y recuerda lo bueno, por eso… **-decía, Cissy emocionada.**

Hermione se le pusieron los ojos vidrioso. Mientras tanto Cissy sacaba una diadema dorada, colocándosela en el cabello.

–te doy esto, porque llenas el requisito de una Black, sé qué harás feliz a mi hijo, lo que no pudo ser en mucho tiempo y espero que cuando tengas a una niña, y se case, le des esto en símbolo como una sangre noble digna de llevar. **–** **dijo Cissy con una sonrisa apacible. La castaña soltó una lágrima por las palabras de su suegra. –¡** Hey!, nada de llorar. **–** **ordenaba con una sonrisa. –** este día tienes que disfrutar, no todos los días uno se casa. **–** **la castaña asintió, respirando profundo y sonriendo, cálidamente.**

-gracias por su palabra, no saben cuánto valor tiene para mí. **–** **aseguro, emocionada. Su suegra, asintió con una sonrisa.**

Detrás de la puerta anunciaron que iba a empezar, Narcissa se retiró de la habitación para encontrarse con su hijo. Hermione se quedó, sola.

-Papá, Mamá, lo extraño y en especial por ser este día. Me hubiera gustado que mi padre me entregara, pero sé que a donde están, me están cuidando y mandándome las mejores bendiciones para mi nueva vida. **–** **aseguro, Hermione nostálgica. Cerró los ojos con melancolía.**

Pronto alguien entro a la habitación y puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿me permite entregarla a mi hijo, señorita Granger? **–** **pregunto, Lucius.**

Hermione desconcertada, solo logro asentir. Lucius coloco su brazo para que la entrelazara con la de ella.

–respire hondo le ayudara con los nervios **–** **aconsejo. Hermione así lo hizo.**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Las damas de Honor con sus caballeros iniciaron la ceremonia, luego Draco entro con su madre, donde ella, le dio su bendición. Inicio la marcha de la entrada de la novia.

Draco al ver que su padre es quien llevaba a Hermione para entrégasela, se sintió sumamente feliz. Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos por la persona que entregaba a la castaña, nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Lucius sonrió socarrón y feliz por alguna mirada que le echaba a su futura nuera; por lo que percibió envidia de los caballeros presente, él se irguió más. _"_ _imbéciles nada mejor que mi hijo para la bruja muggle. Los dos tienen porte, elegancia, orgullo, inteligencia y astucia, así que se fastidien pares de hipócrita."_ _Pensó Lucius._

Cuando llegaron al frente del novio nervioso y entregándole la mano de la castaña al Draco, Lucius le dijo:

-hijo, eres todo un Malfoy y como Malfoy que eres. Cuídala como sé que te ha enseñado a cuidar a la familia. **–** **dijo, Lucius con seriedad. Su hijo asintió y dirigió su mirada a la castaña, que estaba sonrojada.**

La pareja se puso al frente del ministro, donde comenzó a celebrar la ceremonia tan esperada. Al llegar en el momento de los votos, Hermione empezó…

-Draco Malfoy Black, mi Dragón. Eres la persona más arrogante y egocéntrica que he conocido en mi vida, pero por esas cualidades, te considero la persona ideal para mí. Eres mi complemento, contigo he aprendido que la vida no solo hay blanco o negro, sino que también hay grises. Contigo sigo conociendo nuevas cosa en el mundo, que me llena de satisfacción. Pero lo que me gusta más, es conocerte a ti, conocer el tesoro de tu corazón, te quiero **-aseguro, Hermione emocionada y sonrojada. Draco le pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida.**

-Hermione Jean Granger, mi querida castaña, mi sabelotodo. **–** **Algunos sonrieron. –** Cuando estábamos adolescente nunca pensamos que estuviéramos aquí, haciendo esto, pero le doy gracias a merlín por haberte puesto en mi camino. Eres lo que no puedo ser yo; por eso te quiero, porque me muestras un mundo diferente, donde la segunda oportunidades si existen, donde puedo ser yo mismo pero sin ser señalado. Donde el querer sin condición algunas es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este nuevo destino trazado para nosotros. **–** **aseguro, Draco sereno.**

Luego el padrino de anillos, Theo avanzo a lado de la pareja. Y empezó el ministro a preguntar a la castaña.

-Hermione Jean Granger Rosso ¿acepta a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?, ¿para amarlo y respetarlo? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? **–** **pregunto,**

-Sí, acepto **–** **contesto, Hermione con seguridad. Draco tomo el anillo y lo deslizo en el dedo anular de la castaña.**

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ¿acepta a Hermione Jean Granger Rosso?, ¿para amarla y respetarla? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto. **–** **respondió, Draco con firmeza. Hermione tomo el anillo y lo deslizo en el dedo anular del rubio.**

-ahora el intercambio de capas, y entrelacen sus manos. **–** **ordeno, el ministro.**

Los dos se intercambiaron las capas, y entrelazaron sus manos. El ministro bajo su varita hacia las manos de la pareja, donde salieron unos hilos mágicos de color rojo y verde, que pasaron por las manos, donde así se hizo el enlace mágico por fin.

–ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Draco beso a Hermione, apasionadamente, ella le respondió de igual. Todos los invitados fueron a la mesa donde siguieron la celebración, la nueva pareja Malfoy abrieron el baile, después, algunos se turnaron para bailar con la pareja. Muchos le deseaban suerte en el matrimonio. Había llegado el momento de lanzamiento del ramo de flores, que fue lanzado, y atrapado por Daphne.

Draco y Hermione Malfoy se cambiaron sus ropas, para ponerse algo más cómodo. Se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares, luego se fueron a su luna de miel por un traslador, hacia un lugar desconocido para la castaña.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Gracias pos sus comentarios y criticas positiva.

La historia es original, excepto los personajes, obviamente.

He tenido problema con mi teclado y hay veces que no me doy cuenta cuando escribo y cambia la posición de la letra.

Agradezco sus correcciones.

 **M-G**


	9. Luna de Miel

Los recién casados aparecieron en el hotel Qualia Resort, Australia a las 8 de la noche. Donde fueron atendidos y llevado a su habitación que estaba reservado. Cuando el mozo abrió la puerta, Draco tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos, sonriéndose uno a otro. Él la llevo cerca del balcón que tenía un paisaje hermoso, para luego atender y darle una propina al mozo.

-¿Te gusta el lugar? **–** **pregunto, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-sí, está muy hermoso, ¿Por qué buscaste este lugar? **–** **pregunto, Hermione intrigada.**

-porque quería estar más lejos de todo lo que hemos estado viviendo últimamente y lejos de cualquiera persona que conozcamos **. –respondió. -** ¿Te parece bien?

-sí. Además, cuando regresamos, estaremos en otro país y tal vez estemos ajetreados. **–** **comentaba, Hermione mirando el paisaje desde el balcón.** \- Este lugar es relajante y tiene una vista increíble.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, pasando sus brazos fornidos por la cintura de ella. En el contacto, los dos se estremecieron. Él comenzó a besarla por el cuello, ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Draco siguió, dándole vuelta hasta que quedaron frente a frente. La mirada de Draco y Hermione se conectaron, ella se acercó más hasta besarlo. Besándose con pasión, con ternura, todo un torbellino de sensaciones que no podían explicar. Poco a poco, Draco fue dirigiéndola hacia el dormitorio. Cuando llegaron, Hermione abrió sus ojos por la fragancia del dormitorio, quedando impresionada por lo que vio. Delante de ella, la habitación estaba con pétalos de rosas rojas, blancas, azules, rosadas y velas que daba un ambiente romántico e íntimo.

-los pétalos azules, son por la confianza que has puesto en mí. Por creer que podemos tener una vida tranquila y feliz con su altos y bajos. **–** **empezó a explicar, Draco. -** Los pétalos rosados, son porque te has vuelto la persona más importante en mi vida de ahora en adelante. **–** **aseguraba. –** Las blancas porque nuestra vida será, duradera, pura y placentera. **–** **Draco hizo una pausa, observándola directamente a los ojos. –** **y** los pétalos rojos, son porque… **-respirando profundamente. –** me enamorado de ti... **–** **dijo, sorprendiendo a Hermione.** –Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente con un corazón puro y noble que me has enseñado amar sin reserva, sin avergonzarme de mí y de mi sentimiento. Te amo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Hermione se le puso los ojos vidriosos por las palabras de él.

-yo… **-carraspeo, al sentir un nudo en la garganta. –** eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, pero sé que la vida que me vas a dar, no se podrá comparar con otras. Porque tú eres único… **-aseguraba, Hermione ladeando una sonrisa. –** no sé en qué momento me enamore de ti. Pero estando aquí contigo, solo sé que te puedo amar por quien eres, Draco. No por ser un Malfoy, sino porque eres para mí Draco, mi Dragón. **–** **dijo, mirándolo a los ojos sin temor a demostrar lo que decía con sus palabras.**

Draco sonrió de dicha y alegría; ya que era correspondido sus sentimientos. Los dos se acercaron, besándose con pasión y amor. Draco pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione mientras ella apoyo sus manos en el torso fornido de su marido. Entre besos, la pareja caminaron hasta la cama. Al llegar cerca del borde de la cama, Draco se inclinó con cuidado, arrodillándose para mantener el peso de Hermione sin perder el contacto de sus bocas. Él se colocó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, Hermione estaba sonrojada. Draco comenzó a despojarle vestido, ella le dio accesibilidad para ayudarlo a quitarle el vestido. Quedando solamente en ropa interior de color verde, Draco ladeo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dándole besos desde el cuello pasando por los hombros hasta la cintura, Hermione gimió. Él sonrió orgulloso por el efecto que causaba en ella.

Regresando a la dulce boca de Hermione, ella aprovecho para empezar a desvestirlo. Colocando sus manos sobre los botones de camisa, los desabotono hasta despojárselo. Cuando al fin lo logro, ella comenzó a besarlo desde la mandíbula pasando por lo expectórales bien marcado de Draco. También le quito el cinturón, desabrochándolo igual que el botón del pantalón, y bajándole la cremallera. Él le ayudo, quitándose el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer. Hermione se sonrojo, al verlo así por primera vez. Draco nuevamente se colocó sobre ella para seguir con sus acaricias, con cariño y pasión. Él le quito el sostén, dejándola al descubierto sus pechos, ella se sonrojo al estar por primera vez así ante un hombre. Draco se excito más con lo que te tenía a la vista; así que, reaccionando, tomo uno de su seno con su boca mientras la otra la masajeaba, haciendo gemir de placer.

Draco bajo hasta los muslos de ella, donde le retiro la braga. Pasando su mano por la intimidad de Hermione, los jadeos de ella aumentaron. Regresando a la boca de su esposa, su mano seguía acariciando la intimidad de ella mientras Hermione acariciaba sus pectorales y su espalda. Draco siguió su recorrido, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando por el cuello. Pasando por la cintura hasta llegar a los muslos de ella, hizo que abriera las piernas, donde se sumergió y saboreo su intimidad. Hermione gemía escandalosamente del placer que Draco la estaba llevando mientras que él estaba muy excitado. Colocándose nuevamente encima de Hermione, la besaba con pasión desbordante. Ella sintió el miembro de su marido, lo que le dio gran placer de que también estaba disfrutando, Draco.

Hermione coloco sus manos en el bóxer para quitárselo, él le ayudo quitándoselo el mismo. Ella se mordió los labios al ver el miembro demasiado excitado de su esposo. Colocándose en medio de sus piernas, Draco la besaba hasta que se acercó al oído de Hermione, y le pregunto…

-¿estas lista **? –pregunto, antes de mirarla a los ojo. Ella solo asintió.** –Te prometo que seré lo más cuidadoso… - **besándola en la frente. –** pero después te hare disfrutar. **-Hermione se tensó. –** no te preocupes, iré despacio. Quiero que este día lo recuerdes para toda la vida, como el mejor de todo. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero petulante.**

Hermione se relajó un poco. Draco froto su pene en la entrada de la intimidad de ella. Luego entro con sumo cuidado; ya que su miembro era muy proporcionado. Cuando logro romper la barrera de la virginidad de Hermione, ella soltó un grito, apretando sus manos en la espalda de Draco, pero sin lastimarlo. Besándose, Draco esperó que la intimidad de su esposa se acostumbrara. Cuando sintió que ella estaba más relajada, empezó a moverse, aumentando el ritmo al poco tiempo. Los dos comenzaron a gemir del placer, Hermione clavo su uñas en la espalda del rubio…

-Draco…te amo

-Hermione…yo también

Hermione enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Draco, arqueado para darle mayor acceso. Cuando él sintió que la castaña estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, aumento más su embestida para llegar los dos juntos al clímax. Cuando los dos estallaron y sus fluidos se mesclaron, Draco se dejó caer exhausto encima de ella apoyándose en sus brazos. Los dos estaban jadeando y sudoroso. Mirándose con una sonrisa de felicidad pura…

-Eso fue… **-decía, Draco.**

-extraordinario **–** **termino de decir, Hermione con alegría.**

Él amplio más su sonrisa por la satisfacción de escucharla. Inclinándose al oído de la castaña, le susurro…

-eres mía. **–declaro, Draco con satisfacción.**

-soy tuya. **–** **acepto, Hermione. Él sonrió. –** y tú eres mío.

-soy tuyo **–** **afirmo. –** te quiero, leona. **–** **dijo Draco con sinceridad.**

\- y yo a ti, serpiente **. –respondió, Hermione de igual manera.**

-te adoro, Castaña.

-te adoro, Dragón **. –con una gran sonrisa. –** Te amo, Draco.

-y yo a ti, Hermione. **–** **mirándola a los ojos con gran alegría. –** me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. **–** **aseguro.**

-y tú, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra. **–** **afirmo.**

Poco a poco, Draco salió de ella para recostarse a su lado. Hermione coloco su cabeza en el pecho de él, cayendo en un profundo sueño. En la habitación, los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse; ya que estando al frente de un paisaje hermoso al descubierto, no hubo necesidad de lámparas. Hermione fue la primera en despertar, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, vio a un apuesto y sexi caballero que se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella donde una de su brazo fornido la sujeta posesivamente por la cintura. Draco no demoro tampoco en despertarse, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró a una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa sensual y alegría pura. El corazón de los dos comenzó a latir con tanta violencia de pura alegría al amanecer como nunca podrían habérselos imaginados. Draco fue el primero en hablar…

-Buenos días, preciosa **–** **saludo, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-buenos días, sexi. **–** **dijo, Hermione sonriente. –** parecías un ángel durmiendo. **–** **aseguro, sonrojada. Él amplio su sonrisa.**

-¿sabes lo que me gusta más de ti, leona? **–** **pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza. –** lo que me gusta son tus mejillas sonrojadas. **–** **dijo, levantando el dedo por su mejilla.** –cada vez que te miro o halago tu hermosura, siempre se sonroja tus adorables mejillas **. –aseguro.**

-bueno, no es algo que pueda controlar. **–** **aseguro encogiéndose de hombro.** –además, si te gusta; pues no voy hacer ningún esfuerzo que desaparezca. **–** **dijo, ladeando una sonrisa.**

Draco empezó a besarla, ella no se quedó atrás. Empezó con un beso lento hasta que se volvió más apasionante. Colocándose encima de ella, le acaricio los muslos. Hermione por su parte, le acariciaba la espalda. Draco paro su acaricia y se levantó desnudo a pies de la cama. Tendiéndole la mano, ella lo miro confundida.

-ven, vamos a darnos un baño. **–** **dijo, Draco enronquecido su voz, por la excitación evidente que tenía.**

Hermione asintió y tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Draco aprovecho, besándola nuevamente hasta guiarla al baño. Abrieron el grifo y siguieron con sus besos más apasionados hasta que Draco muy excitado la levanto. Ella enrollo las piernas en su cintura y coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la penetro lentamente, Hermione gimió. Iniciando con el vaivén, Draco fue aumentando cada vez hasta que llegaron al clímax. Cuando terminaron de jadear, él la bajo y se terminaron de bañar. Se vistieron con ropa cómoda para ir al restaurante. Luego de un exquisito desayuno, dieron un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones entrelazado sus manos. Algunas visitante de la localidad, observaban a Draco con lujuria; por lo que le molestaba a Hermione. Draco se sorprendió de esa faceta que desconocía de ella, pero para evitar que Hermione se malhumorara, él le hablo:

-tranquila, castaña. Ninguna de esas mujeres puede igualarse a ti. **–** **aseguraba, Draco mirándola fijamente.** –además, ya estamos casado y nadie podrá alejarme de ti, ¡entendiste! **-comento con una sonrisa. Ella asistió. –** quiero que disfrutes este hermoso lugar y no que te enojes por tonterías.

-está bien, tienes razón. **–** **acepto, Hermione con sus ojos brillantes de alegría y una sonrisa, que cautiva a Draco cada vez que la ve.**

-Por supuesto que tengo la razón, siempre tengo la razón **–** **dijo con petulancia. Ella rodo los ojos, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.**

Siguieron con su recorrido cerca del local. Pero cuando pasaron cerca de la alberca del local, Draco se dio de cuenta que algunos hombres veían las piernas bien torneadas de su esposa con lujuria. Hermione, sin embargo no se había percatado de ello. Draco coloco el brazo izquierdo por su cintura, Hermione se sonrojo por su demostración de cariño en público. Él aprovecho para detenerla, envolverla entre los fuertes brazos y besarla. Ella estaba feliz, cuando se separaron, los dos sonrieron. Antes de seguir caminando, Draco ladeo una sonrisa burlona, a los hombres que se encontraba mirando. Hermione se percató de esa sonrisa que ella muy bien conocía…

-¿de quién te estas burlando? **–** **pregunto con una ceja levantada.**

-no me estoy burlando de nadie, ¿Por qué dices eso? **–** **respondió, Draco ofendido.**

Hermione se le acercó y se colgó en su cuello. Draco pasó sus brazos por su cintura, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-lo digo porque te conozco, mi querido Dragón **. –aseguraba, Hermione con una sonrisa. –** desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, siempre hacia es sonrisa cuando te burlabas de alguien. Así que dime, ¿de quién te estabas burlando y no se te ocurra mentirme? Eres un libro abierto para mí. **–** **ordeno, manteniendo su posición.**

Draco la analizo por un momento, dándose cuenta que no iba a poder mentirle. Lo cual, suspiro…

-habían varios hombre lujurioso viendo tus hermosa y torneadas piernas que ahora solos son para mis ojos. **–** **respondió, Draco haciendo pucheros.**

Hermione se sonrojo por su respuesta, pero se sorprendió que él fuera tan posesivo. Sonrió al ver el gesto como lo decía.

-por eso quise darle una lección… y me salí con la mía **–** **aseguro, Draco orgulloso.**

-ahora entiendo porque paraste cuando estábamos cerca de la alberca… **-decía, Hermione negando con la cabeza. -** para constatar que soy tuya, ¿verdad? **–** **pregunto. Draco asintió. –** Al menos no soy la única celosa en esta unión. **–** **dijo con una burlona sonrisa. Él rodo los ojos, pero sonrió.**

-castaña no soy un idiota, sé que eres hermosa y muy sexi. Crees que voy arriesgarme a perderte. **–** **decía, Draco "ofendido". –** por supuesto que no. Prefiero que me envidien y yo de tener la oportunidad de burlarme de los demás, al tenerte a mi lado **. –aseguro. –** sé que tú también lo harás conmigo, después de todo eres una leona salvaje y territorial. **–** **dijo, ladeando una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo, sonriendo.**

-está bien, lo acepto. Tampoco soy una idiota para no darme cuenta que el sector femenino se sienten atraídas por ti **. –acepto, Hermione. Él sonrió, complacido.** –sabes, me estas mal influyendo. **–** **recrimino. –** ya me imagino como serán nuestros hijos, si tu haz logrado mal influirme a mí no dudo que lo influyas a ellos. **–** **comento, divertida.**

Draco sonrió con lujuria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su esposa. Acercándose a su oído, le susurro a Hermione…

-deberíamos estar practicando más… **-decía con las voz enronquecida.** –ya sabes, para traer al primer Malfoy-Granger en casa. ¿Te lo imaginas, cómo será? **–** **pregunto, Draco. Ella se sonrojo.**

-¡oh claro que si me lo puedo imaginar!, rubio, con tus ojos y seguramente heredara la arrogancia y la astucia tuya, la inteligencia lo heredara de mí y seguramente tendrá un belleza inigualable. **–** **respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-eso me agrada escuchar, que mis hijos sean inteligente y hermoso. **–** **apoyo, Draco. –** veras como todo el mundo mágico y muggles reconocerán la belleza de los Malfoy-Granger. **–** **decía con petulancia. –** Quiero tener una tendremos una gran familia como lo hemos deseado. Será maravilloso… **–** **dijo con una amplia sonrisa.**

-al menos sabremos que serán muy inteligente y astuto, o hasta más que tú y yo. **–** **aseguro, Hermione.**

-y no solo eso, sino que serán muy hermosos. En especial los que hereden tus rizos. **–** **comento, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-no, Draco, eso sí que no. **-él elevo una ceja, interrogante.**

-y ¿porque no, serían muy hermoso tener a una pequeña con tus hermoso rizos? **–** **ella bufo.**

-porque le pasaría lo mismo que a mí cuando estaba pequeña, acuérdate como me molestabas por mi cabello. **–** **rezongo, Hermione. Él sonrió.**

-sí, pero ahora mismo lo tienes sedoso **. –rebatió, tocándole el cabello. –** Además sé que tú la ayudarías con sus rizos. **–** **aseguro.**

-por supuesto, le daría las pociones alisadora para su cabello, así como lo hago con el mío. **–** **reafirmo.**

-si, además es sedoso y me gusta cómo te queda. Eres hermosa y con el cabello así… te ves espectacular. **–** **decía, Draco con una pícara sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo. –** ven, vamos a nuestra habitación hay tendremos más privacidad y podremos apreciar más la vista sin que nos molesten. **–** **comento, entrelazando sus manos. Hermione acepto.**

Estando en la habitación, la pareja se cambiaron. Draco se puso un bóxer negro de seda y Hermione un bikini rojo de seda, muy provocativo. Los dos entraron en la piscina que tenía una hermosa vista. Hermione se quedó observando desde el borde de la piscina, el hermoso paisaje de naturaleza y mar. Draco la envolvió entre sus brazos quedando sumidos en un silencio. Hasta que fue rota por Hermione, dándose vuelta para quedar frente a él…

-Gracias por estas cumpliendo tu promesa. **–** **dijo, Hermione. Él la miro confundido. –** reconstruir mi corazón. **–** **-prosiguió al ver la confusión de su marido**

Draco tuvo un flashback:

 _"–_ _por eso… Draco del momento que acepto casarme contigo, te pido que seas tú el que reconstruyas mi corazón poco a poco y cuando esté listo, lo cuides por favor_ ** _. –él se impresiono por el favor que pidió la castaña._**

 _-Lo prometo, lo cuidare y lo protegeré con mi vida, por el honor como un Malfoy que soy. –aseguro, Draco solemnemente, sonriendo. –Además ¡soy yo_ ** _! –dijo, como si todo lo explicara todo, Hermione rodo los ojos, pero sonrió_** _... "_

Draco sonrió, asintiendo. Hermione se acercó, besándolo. Él le correspondió con ímpetu, pasión, ternura, cariño y amor. Draco la levanto, colocándola en el escalón de la piscina que tenía y metiéndose entre sus piernas. Hermione jugaba con su cabello mientras él le quitaba el sujetador. Los senos estaban endurecidos, lo que excito más a Draco. Besándola desde el cuello hasta los senos de ella, tomo uno en la mano mientras que con el otro lo devoraba con su boca. Hermione sentía que cada vez ardía, por cada acaricia y beso que Draco le hacía. Así que esta vez ella fue quien le bajo el bóxer, dejando a la vista el miembro excitado de su marido. Con la mano comenzó a acariciarlo mientras besaba su torso. Draco gimió de placer con cada toque que le estaba causando su mujer. Hermione se detuvo al sentir la virilidad erecta de él que estaba a punto de explotar; por lo que ella deseaba que terminara adentro…

-Draco… por favor, ya entra en mí. **–** **jadeo de deseo.**

-tus deseos… son órdenes… para mi…preciosa. **–** **aseguro con esfuerzo.**

Draco la besaba mientras la penetraba, seguido con un vaivén conocido. Él fue aumentando el ritmo mientras Hermione le mordía el hombro y aruñaba su espalda. Los dos gemían del placer, Draco arremetió más su penetración hasta que llegaron al clímax, sin salir de ella. Hermione se quedó apoyada en su torso mientras él coloco la mano en su cintura.

-castaña, creo que me vas a enloquecer con tu cuerpo. Eres una diosa y eso que apenas llevamos 2 días junto. **–** **aseguro, Draco separándose.**

-tengo un buen maestro **. –comento, Hermione con una sonrisa.** –además, escuche que eras el dios del sexo y ya veo porque. **–** **dijo con picardía. Draco sonrió ampliamente.**

\- seré tu maestro y veras como disfrutaras de ellas. **–** **aseguro. Hermione se acercó.**

-así. Pues, tenemos mucho tiempo para que me enseñes y veras que no tendré ningún problema en aprender rápido. **–** **susurro, asegurando provocativa. Draco sonrió con lujuria.**

Los dos salieron de la piscina, se cambiaron y salieron a dar un recorrido con el guía que habían contratado. Disfrutaron del ambiente relajado, de la paz se podía respirar.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 **En Londres…**

-¿viste lo que salió en el profeta? **–** **pregunto, una diminuta pelirroja envidiosa y de mal genio.**

-no, Ginny, no lo he visto. No he tenido tiempo, he estado ocupado en el ministerio. **–** **respondió, Harry con voz cansina. –** haber dime ¿Que te tiene tan molesta? **–** **pregunto, intrigado.**

-esto me tiene así. **–** **respondió, Ginny mostrando la imagen de la Pareja Malfoy-Granger en su boda.**

El título de periódico tenia escrito: La pareja del año, La Heroína de Guerra, Hermione Granger y el Exitoso Empresario, Draco Malfoy.

-no tiene nada de malo. **–** **decía, tranquilamente. –** Hermione hizo su vida aunque sea con el hurón… **-dijo, haciendo una mueca. –** no le veo nada malo. **–** **seguro, sentándose en el sofá para leer el profeta con una taza de café.**

-¿Cómo que no le ves lo malo **? –pregunto, Ginny ofuscada. –** claro que hay algo malo, era nuestra año, Harry… **–** **exclamo, molesta. –** donde todos hablarían de nuestra boda, pero ahora solo hablaran de ellos **. –dijo señalando la imagen. –** pero, ¿es que no te molestas que ese mortífago te esté opacando, usando a tu amiga? **–** **pregunto con incredulidad.** -seguro que el hurón se aprovechó de Hermione en su momento de dolor. Él seguro se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad para envolverla. Porque así, te lastimaría por medio de ella; ya que él sabe que ella es muy importante para ti. Claro, después de mí. **–** **dijo con cizaña.**

-eso sí que no lo permitiría **. –aseguro, Harry preocupado. -** inmediatamente anularía ese matrimonio, si veo que Hermione es maltratada o no es feliz **. –dijo con seriedad.** -cuando regrese, hablare con ella.

Ginny sonrió con malicia, "se los dije, no lo dejare en paz".

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

(Qualia Resort, Great Barrier Reef – Australia)


	10. Despedidas

La pareja se encontraba durmiendo en la cama matrimonial, desnudos, descansando después de hacer el amor. Hermione estaba al costado de Draco, él la rodeaba por su cintura. Draco comenzó a besarla por el lóbulo de la oreja, colocándola boca bajo y la levantándola hasta quedar de rodilla. Hermione se sentí avergonzada, pero excitada…

-merlín… **-jadeo, cuando sintió sus dedos friccionándole la intimidad mientras la besaba por el cuello.**

Draco continuo con su acaricias hasta que sintió la respiración más acelerada, por lo que quito sus dedos y la penetro con un certero movimiento. Hermione gimió con fuerza. Él continúo con sus embestidas lentamente, postergando llegar al clímax.

-por Salazar… **-jadeo. –** te ves tan maravillosa así. **–** **aseguro, apretándose más. Ella gimió**.

-por favor, Draco… más rápido. **-gimió, suplicando.**

-tus deseos son órdenes, leona. **–** **aseguro, penetrándola profundamente.**

Draco siguió penetrándola con más fuerza y más rápido, haciendo el contacto más íntimo. Hermione estaba complacida de que su marido se preocupaba que ella tuviera el mismo placer, que él mismo. Cuando ella sintió que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, jadeo fuertemente, apretando la virilidad de Draco, haciendo que el gimiera complacido…

-¡oh, leona!, sí. **–** **gimió.**

Un par de penetraciones más, Draco se derrama dentro de ella hasta desplomarse sobre su cuerpo, pero apoyándose con los antebrazos para no aplastarla con su peso y jadeando después de practicar semejante pasión.

-eso fue magnifico. **–** **aseguro, Hermione sonrojada por causa de la pasión, con una sonrisa.**

-tu eres magnifica… **-susurro Draco a su oído, besándole la oreja hasta bajar al cuello.** – además, me gusta tu cuerpo es hermoso y se acopla perfectamente al mío, eres mi complemento, mi castaña. **–** **aseguro con una sonrisa.**

-y tú eres mi complemento, mi Dragón. Te amo y no sabes cuánto.

-tu sí no sabes cuánto te amo. **–** **afirmo. Ella iba rebatirle. –** Sabes que vas a perder conmigo, así que mejor ni discuta. **–** **dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa. Hermione bufo, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.**

Draco salió de ella, colocándose a su lado. Hermione se colocó sobre su torso hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Los siguientes días seguían explorando su cuerpo, Hermione seguía aprendiendo de su marido. Pero también seguían conociéndose. Decidieron que cuando iban a tener sus hijos, Draco escogería primero luego ella, y así se iban intercalando para que cada uno tuviera la oportunidad colocarle nombre a sus hijos.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Los 15 días de luna de miel terminaron. La pareja había regresado a Londres para despedirse de sus amigos y arreglar los últimos detalles para trasladarse completamente a Italia, Roma. Antes que la joven pareja Malfoy se fueran definitivamente, recibieron una visita inesperada.

Harry Potter estaba en la mansión Malfoy buscando a Hermione. Después que fue atendido por el elfo y lo mandara a la sala de la mansión, fue atendido por una Hermione feliz. Para Harry era una molestia que Draco le estuviera hiendo bien con su ex.

-buenas tardes, Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado? **–** **saludo, Harry serio.**

-muy bien, Harry. **–** **respondió con una educada sonrisa. -** y tu ¿Cómo te ha ido? **–** **pregunto.** – felicidades por tu hijo, me entere que nació prematuramente. **–** **dijo, sinceramente.**

-sí, gracias. Todo salió muy bien… **-aseguraba. –** pero no vine a hablar sobre mí, sino sobre ti.

-¿de mí? ¿Qué hay que hablar de mí? **–** **pregunto, Hermione desconcertada.**

-sí, dime ¿el hurón te trata bien?

-no sé porque lo preguntas, pero tampoco me interesa. **–** **respondió, fríamente.** –lo que si me interesa, es que dejes de llamar a mi esposo así, Potter. **–** **aseguro, Hermione seria. Harry la miro sorprendido.**

-Hermione, te casaste con él por despecho… **-decía, Harry preocupado. –** Dime, si eso fue por lo que te hice, divórciate para que empieces una nueva vida… **-sugirió. –** Y que con mi familia te ayudaremos… **-pero, Harry no pudo seguir, al ser interrumpido por la carcajada de Hermione.**

-de verdad, Potter no sé porque dices tanta estupideces y de donde lo sacas. **–** **decía, burlonamente. -** pero créeme cuando te digo que sí estoy casada con Draco es por puro gusto mío **. –aseguro.** –Así que, Potter no pienses que eres tan importante en mi vida como para causar ese efecto en mí.

-Hermione está segura de lo que estás diciendo. Era tu enemigo, como es que te has casado con Malfoy, si ustedes no se podían ver, sin insultarse. **–** **comento, Harry confundido.**

-esa es la cuestión, nosotros siempre lo hacíamos y lo seguimos haciendo como prueba de nuestro ingenio. Draco y yo éramos prefecto y premio anual, así que siempre queríamos demostrar nuestra inteligencia y astucia, solo era eso. **–** **respondió, Hermione tranquilamente.** – Me enamore de él porque no permitió que me hundiera en mi abismo de dolor, sabe hacer mi vida placentera y hacerme verla diferente. **–** **aseguraba.** –me está enseñando hacer una mujer más fuerte y me trata como su igual **. –ladeando una sonrisa.** –Me ha enseñado que las serpientes saben cuidar a los que le importa… **-respirando profundamente. –** y lo amó porque así mi corazón lo ha decidido, ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-Hermione te pido que me digas, si te ha amenazado o te hizo algún hechizo imperdonable. Es que de verdad, dudo la decisión que tomaste. ¿No lo entiendo? apenas tenías tres meses que nos separamos. ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de él tan rápido?

-ya te respondí, mi corazón lo eligió. Mi corazón le pertenece a Draco y le pertenecerá siempre. **–** **afirmo, empezando a molestarse**. –Y debo añadir que no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarme nada. Tú y yo no somos nada, eso quedo establecido hace mucho tiempo. **–** **dijo, fríamente.**

-haz cambiado, no eres la misma que conocí. **–** **aseguro, Harry sorprendido por su actitud.** –Te estas pareciendo al hu… a él. **–** **dijo con tristeza. Ella sonrió. –** créeme no es un halago. No te pareces en nada de la persona de la que me enamore… **-dijo, decepcionado.**

-porque no sería un halago de lo que me has dicho. **–** **pregunto con una sonrisa. –** Para mí es un gusto que me digas que tengo algo de serpiente en mí… **–** **comento, divertida. –** y que en cierto parecido tengo con mi esposo. **–** **cambiando su expresión más seria. –** además, el cambio que tengo es gracias a ti. Creo que sin tu ayuda no fuera esto posible **. –aseguro. Harry se avergonzó. –** no te lo tomes a mal. Como te lo dije en tu matrimonio, te perdono, pero definitivamente no podremos ser amigos y menos con tu familia política.

-tienes razón, pero tampoco por mi parte quiere ignorarte o que me ignores cuando nos veamos en el ministerio. **–** **comento, Harry preocupado.**

-por eso no te preocupes, a Draco le dieron un buen puesto en Italia, así que nos trasladaremos para haya. **–** **aseguro, Hermione radiando felicidad de solo pensar en Draco, y que faltaban un día para trasladarse a su mansión, definitivamente.**

-pero ¿y tu trabajo? , lo que has conseguido con mucho esfuerzo, ¿vas a dejarlo todo por él? ¿Crees que vale la pena hacerlo? **–** **pregunto, Harry molesto por su actitud tan tranquila.**

-yo pedí mi renuncia antes de que Draco me pidiera ser su prometida. Tengo algunos asuntos familiares que resolver haya, así que solo fue cosa de merlín de que todo coincidiera para estar los dos junto. **–** **aseguro.**

-¿saben cuándo van a regresar? **–** **pregunto, Harry. Que no le gustaba nada que su ex se fuera lejos.**

-la verdad, pensamos quedarnos a vivir en Italia. Ya compramos la mansión para quedarnos definitivamente. Solo vendremos para pasarla con mis suegros en los días festivos.

-¿ellos te están tratando bien? **–** **pregunto, intrigado.**

-sí, mucho. Cissy me dio una diadema para mi boda, me considera una Black. Lucius, pues él fue quien me entrego a Draco, de ese momento no tengo duda que ellos me han aceptado **. –aseguro, Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.**

-¿estas segura? no crees que ellos piensen que tu estas interesada en dinero, y solo te aceptaron por ser una heroína de guerra. **–** **comento, Harry nada convencido de lo que decía, Hermione.**

-completamente segura. Ellos saben que quiero a Draco, y no por su dinero. Ya que, yo también poseo una gran cantidad de dinero… **-él frunció las cejas, desconcertado. –** claro, tu no lo sabias porque estabas demasiado ocupado. **–** **comento, Hermione con sorna. –** y por supuesto que ellos no me aceptaron por conveniencia…

-pero y ¿qué tal si Malfoy está interesado en tu dinero? Y quiera quitártelo para después divorciarte de ti, quedándote sin nada. No deberías confiar en él, puede traicionarte. **–** **insinuó, Harry molesto.**

-no lo está. **–** **afirmó. –** y no me lo preguntes porque lo sé y porque estoy segura, eso son cosa privada. Él me ama y me lo ha demostrado... **–** **dijo, fervientemente. –** Sé que no me traicionaría, porque él sabe que significa esa palabra y la ha vivido en carne propia. **–** **dijo, Hermione molesta.**

-Hermione, perdón por lo que te insinué. Yo… **–** **dijo, Harry rápidamente por su actitud molesta.**

-no te preocupes, Harry, pero que sea la última vez que insinúes algo así. **–** **comento, secamente.**

-¿Te podré visitar algún día en Italia? **-dijo. Hermione iba a contestar, pero…**

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter. Tú no pisara nuestra mansión en Italia, ni estar cerca de mi familia. **–** **aseguro, Draco acercándose a Hermione.**

-no creo que seas el único que debas tomar esa decisión, también es la mansión de Hermione. **–** **comento, Harry molesto viendo cómo estaba Draco sonriendo mientras estrechaba a su ex, y más con ella le sonrió cálidamente.**

-aunque no lo creas… **-decía, Draco, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione le apretó la mano. Él la miro, dándose cuenta que ella era la que debía hablar**.

-Potter, nosotros decidimos que fuera así. Hace un momento te dije que no podemos ser amigos y menos con tu familia política. **–** **comenzó a decir, Hermione mirándolo fijamente. –** No te veré como mi enemigo, pero tampoco te veré como mi amigo. Eso se rompió desde ese momento que me humillaste. **–** **aseguro. –** si se hubiera dejado zanjado de una manera diferente nuestra relación, las cosas hubiera sido diferente. Pero como no fue así, no podría estar cerca de ti, y mucho menos de los Weasley. Así que, es mejor cada uno seguir aparte con su vida **. –dijo con seriedad.**

-Hermione, sé que te hicimos mucho daño, pero creo… **-decía, Harry preocupado, pero fue interrumpido por Draco.**

-ya, Potter, no insistas. Es mejor quedar como viejos conocidos, a que la relación entre nosotros pueda empeorar. **–** **aseguro con seriedad.**

-Tú no hables, Malfoy. No sé qué le has hecho a Hermione, pero veras que no te quedaras con ella. Yo me encargare de anular su matrimonio, fuiste un mortífago con ese alegato te podría anular el matrimonio… **-decía, Harry iracundo.**

-Tu no harás nada, Potter… **–** **siseo, Hermione molesta por su actitud**. –no puedes hacer nada **. –afirmo. –** Nosotros nos casamos por decisión propia, pero si intentas anular mi matrimonio, no lo lograras… **-decía con mucha seguridad. Draco tenía una sonrisa petulante. –** ya que nosotros nos casamos e intercambiamos nuestra capa. **–** **Harry lo miro confundido, ella suspiro. –** cuando un mago y una bruja intercambia capas, esto significa que será eterno; es decir, nadie lo puede romper, ni siquiera el ministro o el mejor mago del mundo.

Harry se molestó aún más por la información dada por ella, así que reacciono contra Draco.

-seguramente le pediste que lo usaran ¿verdad? **–** **exclamo, iracundo.**

-te equivocas, Potter. La decisión fue de los dos, así como todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. **–** **aseguro, tranquilamente**. –lo decidimos los dos, Mi castaña y yo, hacemos las cosas contando con la opinión del otro. –dijo, arrogantemente. –porque somos inteligentes y no cabeza hueca que deja que el otro tome la decisión porque no sabe qué hacer. **–** **siseo, Draco burlonamente.**

-Potter es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, haz tu vida y no te involucres en la nuestra, porque entonces si te volverás enemigo de nosotros. **–** **advirtió, Hermione seriamente.**

-Está bien, mejor me voy. **–** **dijo, Harry abatido. Dándose cuenta que Hermione lo estaba haciendo por propia conciencia.** –Te deseo… **-empezó a decir, pero carraspeo. –** les deseo lo mejor y que sean felices. **–** **dijo, acercándose a ella**

Hermione se separó de su marido, dándole un abrazo de despedida a su ex amigo y viejo amor de juventud.

–cuídate y si llegaras a necesitar algo puedes contar conmigo. **–** **ella asintió. Separándose, Harry se acercó a Draco. –** cuídala como no pude cuidarla yo. **–** **él asintió.**

-soy mejor que tú, Potter. **–** **comenzó a decir, Draco con petulancia.** –soy un Malfoy que sabe cuidar lo que le pertenece, y Hermione es lo más valioso que me ha dado la vida. Es mi joya más valiosa. **–** **aseguro.**

Harry asintió con una mueca. Despidiéndose, se fue de la mansión. Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Draco hablo…

-creo que ha salido mejor que con la señora Potter **. –aseguro.** –Esperemos no volverlo a ver pronto.

Draco estaba nervioso que Hermione se estuviera arrepintiendo de casarse con él, al ver nuevamente a su ex. Hermione se giró, para quedar frente a él. Ella noto que su marido estaba inseguro de su sentimiento hacia él.

-creo que mi querido hurón, está asustado de algo. **–** **comento, Hermione burlonamente con una sonrisa.**

-no estoy asustado, me ofendes en verdad. Soy un Malfoy, estoy seguro de todo. **–** **aseguro, Draco ofendido.**

-Así que te he ofendido, mmm… **-dijo, acercándose a él, pasando los brazos a su cuello.-** ¿Cómo puedo solucionar eso, señor Malfoy? **–** **Draco sonrió con picardía.**

-tengo tantas maneras de cómo solucionar ese problema, Señora Malfoy. **–** **insinuó, descaradamente.** –Si quiere le puedo ayudar inmediatamente con ese problema **–** **ella sonrió, sonrojada.**

Draco la beso con pasión y ternura, tomándola por los muslos y acomodándola en su cadera. Apareciendo en su dormitorio, recostándola en la cama, sin separarse de ella. Hermione hizo que Draco quedara bajo ella, cuando vio la intensión de que él quería otra vez estar en la anterior posición, coloco las manos en su torso…

-no te muevas, tengo que solucionar una ofensa. **–** **dijo con sensualidad. Draco sonrió, ampliamente**

-estoy a su entera disposición, señora Malfoy para solucionar esa ofensa tan grande que me ha hecho. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una sexi sonrisa.**

Hermione comenzó a quitarle la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo, ella le beso su mandíbula bajando por el cuello pasando por fuerte torso. Draco gemía por los pequeños mordiscos que ella le hacía en su cuerpo bien fornido. Él estaba excitado por lo que ella hacia mientras Hermione seguía desvistiéndolo rozando en cada acto, torturándolo. Hermione termino de quitarle el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer, donde se notaba que su miembro estaba erecto. Colocándose a horcajadas sobre Draco, lo beso nuevamente. Él aprovecho para quitarle su blusa, ella lo ayudo, terminando de quitárselo. Draco se irguió, quitándola la copa del sujetador, succionando su seno con su boca mientras la mano acariciaba y apretaba el otro seno. Hermione gimió, deseosa de más. Él se separó, besándola con hambre, pasión. Ella le respondió al ritmo que Draco marcaba. El termino de quitarle el sujetador.

Separándose, Draco la besaba bajando por la mandíbula, el cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a su seno, ella jugaba con su cabello platinado. Hasta que Hermione tomo nuevamente el control, empujándola para que se recostara. Ella lo besaba, bajando por el cuello. Dándole pequeños mordisco en el torso, llegando hasta la cintura, le quito el bóxer dejando completamente desnudo. Inclinándose más, Hermione le dio pequeños besito en la punta de su miembro erecto, para luego metérselo en la boca. Chupando y tocando la virilidad de Draco, él gemía del placer, apretándole el cabello sin lastimarla. Cuando estaba a punto de explotar, Hermione paro, Draco gruño pero cuando vio que ella se levantó para quitarse la falda, sonrió.

-estas preciosa. **–aseguro, apreciado el cuerpo esbelto de su esposa.**

Ella sonrió, sonrojada y se colocó nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él. Draco ahueco las manos sobre su cara, poseyéndole la boca con deseo. Cuando Hermione se sentó en la erecta virilidad de Draco, los dos gimieron fuertemente por el contacto profundo. Imponiendo un ritmo lento y martirizante para su marido, Draco gruño tomando su cintura, para marcar el ritmo más rápido. Ella sonrió por la impaciencia de él, pero jadeo ruidosamente con el vaivén más rápido, duro y salvaje que Draco imponía hasta que sintió llegar a la cúspide del clímax, al igual que él. Hermione se había derrumbado sobre él, jadeando. Recuperándose ella lo beso, antes de incorporarse un poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos…

-Draco. **–** **dijo, seria. Él la miro alarmado. –** no quiero que dudes de mi amor por ti. Deseo que estés seguro mis sentimiento hacia a ti. Tú eres el hombre de mi vida, el que me está acompañando en este nuevo recorrido en mi vida. ¿Me entendiste? **–** **Draco asintió, suspirando.**

-Disculpa, no debí dudar. Solo que no quiero perderte… **-dijo, avergonzado.**

-no me vas a perder… **-aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

\- tengo miedo que puedas pensar que no soy tu mejor elección en la vida. **–** **confeso mirándola a los ojos.**

-Pues, te aseguro que eres la mejor elección que he hecho en mi vida. **–** **afirmo con sinceridad. Draco sonrió**

-te amo.

-y yo, a ti. **–** **aseguro. Draco sonrió, besándola, dando inicio de hacer el amor.**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Por otro lado, Harry llego a su casa que fue heredada por su padrino Sirius. Ginny se encontraba en la cocina.

-Hola, cariño ¿Cómo te ha ido? **–** **saludo, Harry con una cálida sonrisa.**

-Hola Harry, todo bien y tú ¿Cómo te fue con Hermione? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella? **–** **pregunto, intrigada.**

-sí, pude hablar con ella. **–** **respondió, Harry tranquilamente. –** está muy bien, pensé que estaría incomoda con los Malfoy, pero no… **–** **aseguro. –** estaba radiante, feliz, tranquila tenía tiempo de no verla así. **–** **dijo, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. –** Malfoy en realidad le ha hecho bien.

-no crees que la han hechizado… **-comento, Ginny con cizaña. –** para que aparentara todo. No creo que deberías quedarte sin hacer nada… **-decía, molesta. –** Deberías anular ese matrimonio y separarlo. Además que tal si sus suegros la tratan peor porque es una muggle y ella solo aparento para calmarte. **–** **dijo destilando puro veneno.**

-No me mintió, cuando hablaba y miraba a Malfoy, lo decía con tanta seguridad. **–** **rebatió, Harry sentándose. –** cada palabra que me decía era convincente, ella me dijo que Cissy le dio la diadema que viste en el periódico, me dijo que su suegra se lo dio porque la consideraba toda una Black, y pues Lucius la entrego a su hijo. **–** **aseguro. –** Además, no lo pudo separar. **–** **añadió, serio.**

-¿Por qué no lo puedes separar?, nada te lo impide **–** **dijo, Ginny iracunda.**

Pensando que así la hubieran recibido si se fuera casado con Draco y que tuviera más dinero que abría soñado en su vida.

–además, que tal si suegro tienen duda del porque se casó Hermione con Malfoy. **–** **insinuó.**

-No lo puede separar por dos cosas. Una, Hermione me prohibió que no me metiera en su matrimonio; ya que si lo hacía me iba a volver su enemigo… **-aseguraba, Harry. –** y dos, porque ellos se casaron con la capa puesta y se la intercambiaron. **–** **dijo. Ginny la miro, desconcertada. Él repitió lo que Hermione le explico. -…** Ningún mago por más poderoso que sea puede romper ese tipo de magia antigua. Además, Hermione es millonaria por lo que sus suegros no tienen duda que ella está con Malfoy por él y no por su dinero. **–** **afirmo.**

-¿Millonaria?, ella nunca nos dijo eso. **–** **dijo, sorprendida.**

-sí, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado y nunca le pregunte sobre su familia. **–** **dijo, Harry avergonzado por no haber estado pendiente de su exnovia.** –parece que cuando sus padres murieron ella heredo todo, ya que es hija única. **–** **explico. –** al menos con la visita pude despedirme de ellos y dejar las cosas en buenos términos **. –dijo, en paz consigo mismo. –** No podremos ser amigos nuevamente, pero tampoco enemigo, solo tendremos buena cordialidad las veces que nos veríamos, lo cual será pocas veces. **–** **aseguro.**

-¿despedirte? Y ¿Por qué dices que no podremos volver a ser su amigo? **–** **pregunto, Ginny echando chispa del enojo que tenía.** "si se van, no podré hacerle la vida imposible" **pensó.**

-se van para Italia, la ubicación no lo sé **. –respondió, Harry levantándose. –** a Malfoy le brindaron un buen puesto de trabajo y Hermione tienes algunos negocio que atender **. – aseguro. –** Sobre su amistad debes entender que aunque nos hayan perdonado, no significa que podremos ser nuevamente sus amigos por todo lo que ha pasado. **–** **comento, agotado del interrogatorio. Ante que su esposa le hiciera otra pregunta, dijo. –** Me voy a dar un baño para cenar. **–** **anuncio. -** voy a seguir el consejo de Hermione y seguiré con mi vida. **–** **afirmo, sonriendo. Dando la vuelta hacia la escalera para darse una baño por el día tan largo.**

-Así que se van, malditos **. –dijo, Ginny iracunda.** –Pero ya verán… de alguna manera me vengare de ustedes. **–** **juro con una sonrisa maliciosa. –** Si hubiera sabido que Hermione era millonaria, le hubiera dicho a mi Hermano que la enamorara… En este momento seriamos lo más rico. ¡Maldición! **–** **dijo, colérica que todo le haya salido mal.**

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

En la Mansión Malfoy estaba reunidos todos los amigos íntimos de Draco y Hermione, hicieron una cena de despedida para la Pareja. Cuando terminaron, cada amigo se fue despidiendo de ellos…

-Bueno, Draco cuídate, te deseamos lo mejor a ti Gran… Hermione **. –dijo, Blaise tranquilamente. Ella asintió.** -Igual Blaise cuida a mi sobrino y a Pansy. Ya sabes, le pasa algo y te la vez conmigo. **–** **dijo, Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

-No te preocupes Drake, yo sola puedo con él, ¿deberías saberlo **? –aseguro, Pansy con una orgullosa sonrisa. Draco sonrió con burla, su marido rodo los ojos. –** Hermione, te encargo a Drake… - **ella asintió. –** si hace alguna tontería solo me lo dices, y yo lo arreglo inmediatamente. **–** **Draco hizo una mueca y el moreno se burló de él esta vez, Hermione sonrió.**

\- no te preocupes, Pansy. Yo puedo sola con él, siempre he podido. **–** **aseguro, Hermione con petulancia.**

Draco rodo los ojos, sus amigos y familia sonrieron, sin dudar que ella dijera la verdad.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Herms. Así no tendré que cuidar tu espalda. **–** **comento, Rolf abrazándola. –** me tranquiliza grandemente… y pensándolo bien, no debería dudarlo después de todo los eventos pasados. **–** **dijo con una sonrisa burlona.**

-Creo, que no es justo que yo sea aquí el centro de burlas. **–** **comento, Draco "ofendido".**

-no te preocupes, Draco esta es la oportunidad de pagar por cada burla que nos hacía cuando estábamos con nuestra respectiva pareja. **–** **aseguro. Daphne, sonriendo. –** pero hablando en serio cuídense… Drake, Hermione les deseo lo mejor en Italia **. –dijo sinceramente. –** eso sí espero que asistan a mi boda. **–** **la pareja asintió con una sonrisa.**

-no te preocupes, Daphne estaremos aquí, aun si te casas con él. **–** **comento, Draco suspirando.** –No hay más remedio, es el único que aguanta tus arranques de loca perfeccionista. **–** **dijo, encogiéndose los hombros.**

Hermione le propino un codazo que Draco se quejó. Daphne y Rolf rodaron los ojos, pero sonrieron cuando su amigo se quejó.

-Gracias por tu invitación, Daphne. Y felicidades a los dos por su pronta boda. **–** **dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa. Ellos asintieron. –** además, te llevas a una excelente persona, no dudes que te cuidara a ti a capa y espada. **–** **aseguro, mirando directamente a Daphne. –** y tu pórtate bien, si me llego a enterar que has cometido alguna estupidez vendré acá y ya sabes que pasara. **–** **Rolf se quedó lívido de solo pensar que Hermione lo torturara. Así que, él asintió.**

-¡hey!, ¿cómo has conseguido que quede así? **–** **pregunto, Daphne intrigada al ver la expresión de su prometido.**

-Fácil… **-iba a responder, Hermione. Cuando fue interrumpido por Rolf...**

-Creo Herms que no es necesario que ella lo sepa, así que mejor resérvatelo. **–** **aseguro, molesto. Hermione ladeo una burlona sonrisa.**

-¿Por qué no quieres que Hermione me diga? Eh, Rolf. **–** **pregunto, Daphne molesta.**

-No te preocupes, Daphne. No es algo del otro mundo, solo que Rolf no le gusta… **-sus amigos la miraron desconcertados, ella sonrió. –** deben saberlo, es mi especialidad, preguntarle de todo hasta angustiarlo. **–** **aseguro, Hermione encogiéndose de los hombros. Rolf bufo, sus amigos sonrieron.**

-en serio Rolf, no puede ser que eso sea una tortura **. –comento, Blaise burlonamente.**

-Créeme que tener a Herms preguntándote por mínima cosa en todo momento, con su voz de mandona y no dejar que te concentres… entonces, me dirás si no es una tortura. **–** **dijo Rolf bufando de solo recordar su experiencia. Todo seguía burlándose.**

-Hey Herms ¿Cómo supiste que no le gustaba eso? **–** **pregunto, Neville.**

-fácil, un día me lo encontré haciendo una investigación y me intereso; así que comencé a preguntarle porque tenía dudas de lo que me explicaba hasta que llego un punto que estaba rojo… **-respondía con una sonrisa. –** por lo que no me paso por alto, así que le pregunte e inmediatamente exploto. **–** **ampliando su sonrisa al recordar. –** Me grito, lo que me causa gracia, porque todo lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido… **-sus amigos estaban sonriendo, mirando al castaño que estaba avergonzado. –** así que le mande un _aguamenti_ para que se relajara y lo logre, porque dio un gran suspiro y me dijo que no le gusta que le hicieran demasiadas pregunta.

-Bueno, Rolf. Ya sabes explicas mejor y así no te preguntaran mucho. **–** **dijo, Tori burlonamente. Rolf bufo por la ofensa de su futura cuñada.**

-Si Herms está presente, dudo que te salvarías de que te haga pregunta, Astoria. **–** **comento, Neville. -** te lo digo yo que lo he vivido… Hermione siempre hace muy buenas preguntas de lo que tú estás explicando. **-aseguraba. –** y muchas veces puedes sentir que estas a punto de caer en un abismo por preocuparte, cuál será su siguiente pregunta y si serás capaz de responder de manera correcta **. –dijo Neville suspirando, Luna y Rolf asintieron. Hermione rodo los ojos y lo demás se quedaron callados, hasta que soltaron una carcajada**.

-Castaña, creo que tus amigos te tienen miedo, por suerte no serás profesora sino fueras como mi difunto padrino Snape. **–** **comento, Draco divertido. Ella bufo.**

-yo creo que evitare sacar un tema interesante para que Hermione no me haga pregunta. **–** **comento, Blaise con una sonrisa.**

-No veo la necesidad, Blaise de usar mi especialidad en ti, ya tienes quien te torture, Dragón y Pansy. **–** **dijo, Hermione burlonamente, encogiéndose los hombros. Blaise bufo y lo demás sonrieron.**

-en eso tiene razón, castaña. **–** **apoyo, Draco. –** Pero créeme si comparamos mi tortura con la de Pansy, ella me ganaría. Es la única que logra desquiciar a Blaise. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa.**

Sonriendo, siguieron despidiéndose.

-amiga, te deseo todo lo mejor y te espero en mi boda es en 3 meses aproximadamente. Sabes que eres mi dama de honor. **–** **dijo, Luna con una cálida sonrisa.**

-Gracias. Luna por todo… y claro que estaré ahí, no me lo perdería por nada **. –aseguro, Hermione feliz.**

-Draco te encargo a mi amiga y como te lo dije, se complementan, así que no dudes de ella. **–** **ordeno, Luna con una dulce sonrisa.**

-lo sé, gracias por tu consejo. **–** **acepto, Draco tranquilamente.**

-Drake, cuídate. Hermione te lo encargo es como mi hermano mayor y… **-decía Tori a Hermione, luego dirigió la mirada al rubio.** –tu, cuídala como siempre lo has hecho con nosotros. **–** **ordeno, Tori feliz por su amigo.**

-Sabes que lo voy a hacer. **–** **dijo, Draco.**

-por mi parte pues te doy mi palabra que lo cuidare como leona que soy, Tory. **–** **prometió, Hermione. Ella asintió.**

-Draco te deseo lo mejor con mi amiga, está en tus manos **. –aseguro, Neville. Abrazando a su amiga. –** Hermione cuídate y que te valla bien en todo…

-Gracias Neville, tú también te deseo lo mejor. **–** **dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa, Neville asintió.**

Terminando de despedirse de la pareja, ellos desaparecieron.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 _ **M-G**_


	11. Malfoy-Granger

La pareja Malfoy estaba en su primer día de su mansión disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno.

-¿Cómo te sientes en tu casa? **–** **pregunto, Draco.**

-muy bien y ¿tu? **–** **respondió, Hermione tomándose su jugo de manzana.**

-excelente **–** **aseguro con una sonrisa. -¿** mañana iras a la compañía?

-sí, iré a las 8 de la mañana ¿Por qué?

-pensé en llevarte… claro, ¿si tú quieres?

-por supuesto. Es más, podríamos dar un recorrido por la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece? **–** **comento, Hermione feliz.**

-me parece perfecto. **–** **apoyo la idea. –** ahora, vamos hacer un recorrido a la mansión para que veas todo lo que poseemos y que algún día lo poseerá nuestros hijos. **–** **dijo, Draco petulante extendiéndole la mano, ella se lo estrecho con una sonrisa.**

Ellos pasaron el día haciendo el recorrido por toda la mansión hasta las extensiones de su propiedad. Estaban muy felices que estaba su casa como lo querían, tenían una biblioteca grande, dos despachos, uno para cada uno. La habitación del matrimonio contaba con su propio jacuzzi y las otras tenían sus bañeras. También una gran piscina bajo techo traslucido. La extensa propiedad contaba con un hermoso paisaje, la entrada y alrededor de la mansión estaba adornada de hermosos jardines que embellecía el lugar. Draco disfrutaba de cada sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su esposa. La satisfacción de su nueva vida con él.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Al día siguiente, Draco llevo a Hermione a la empresa como le había dicho en su Mercedes-Benz SLR. Cuando se encontraba frente al edificio, Hermione estaba nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? **–** **pregunto. Draco notando su nerviosismo. Ella lo miro.**

-no, gracias… **–** **respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa.** –esto es algo que debo hacer sola. **–** **él asintió.**

-veras que todo te saldrá bien. **–** **aseguro con una reconfortante sonrisa.**

-gracias. Nos vemos en el almuerzo…

Despidiéndose la pareja, Hermione entro a la compañía encontrándose con el representante del bufete de Marketing, Adolfo Camilleri y el represéntate de bufete de abogado, German Bianchi. Los dos represéntates eran jóvenes de 26 años y 28 años, respectivamente. Ellos se encargaron de mostrarles todas las informaciones del estado actual de las compañías. Al principio había subestimado la inteligencia de ella, pero habían sido sorprendidos por algunos comentarios y mejoras audaces que Hermione propuso para elevar la competitividad de las dos compañías.

Al haber revisado con anterioridad todo el trabajo que habían hecho los representantes de las compañía, Hermione decidió que lo represéntate siguieran con su puesto y que le informara cada mes lo que pasaba. Los dos representantes quedaron fascinados con la belleza e inteligencia de Hermione; por lo que Camilleri decidió acercársele con intención de conquistarla, sin percatarse que ella estaba casada.

-señorita Granger, si quiere para seguir hablando de otras mejoras sobre el bufete de Marketing, ¿usted aceptaría almorzar conmigo? **–** **comento, Adolfo con una sonrisa que derretiría a todas las mujeres, menos a Hermione**.

-disculpe, pero no puedo. Mi esposo me está esperando afuera para almorzar… **-respondía, Hermione sorprendiendo a su empleado.** –pero me agrada su propuesta. Por eso, mañana nos veremos a las 7 30 en el restaurante La campana, ¿está bien, señor Camilleri?

-si, por mí no hay problema. **–** **aseguro, Adolfo con una educada sonrisa.** –Si me disculpa la intromisión… **-Hermione lo miro con atención. –** no sabía que usted estaba casada…

-¡oh!, no se preocupe. **–** **dijo, tranquila con una sonrisa afable.** –y sí, estoy casada. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y es por eso que poco conocen de mi nuevo estado de casada. **–** **aseguro, terminando de arreglar algunos papeles para revisarlo con calma en la casa.**

-bueno…, felicidades señora… **-decía, el Italiano intrigado.**

-Malfoy, seria Hermione Malfoy. **–** **termino de decir, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-¿Malfoy?, es un apellido inusual. **–** **comento, desconcertado.**

-sí, así es. Mi esposo es Ingles, así que sería muy difícil que conozca ese apellido por acá. Aunque la compañía de su padre es muy conocida en Londres. **–** **aseguro.**

Adolfo hizo una imperceptible mueca, al darse cuenta que su jefa no solo estaba casada, sino que su esposo era millonario como ella. Hermione termino de despedirse y salir del despacho, mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador, muchas las personas la miraba de arriba abajo, tratando de saber quién era la hermosa castaña. Algunas mujeres la miraban con envidia, por la postura y elegancia de cómo se movía, mientras que los hombres babeaban al verla. Al salir de la compañía, localizo con la mirada a donde se encontraba Draco, cuando lo vio inmediatamente ensancho un sonrisa que ilumino todo su rostro. Él se encontraba recostado en su auto Mercedes-Benz, sonriendo a su esposa. Cuando ella llego…

-sabes que te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes de esa manera. **–** **decía, Draco dándole un casto beso. –** iluminas todo lo que está a tu alrededor. **–** **aseguro.**

-gracias por el halago **. –dijo, besándolo tiernamente. -** y tú sabes que te ves muy sexi recostado en tu auto. **–** **Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa. –** no me digas que estabas posando para toda la feminidad muggle de Roma. **–** **bromeo, Hermione. Él elevo una ceja.**

-¿celos? **–** **pregunto con una pícara sonrisa.**

-Para nada, no tendría porque. Eres mío así que no tengo porque tenerlo. **–** **aseguro, Hermione encogiéndose de los hombro y sonriendo con burla.**

-valla, leona eres muy posesiva. **–** **comento, Draco estrechándola entre sus brazos. –** Me encanta… **-aseguro. –** sabes que también lo soy, ¿verdad? **–** **susurro, mirándola a los ojos.**

-así es. Y no lo dudo, ni por un segundo… **-afirmaba con una esplendorosa sonrisa.-** pero descuida serpiente que esta leona es fiel a la persona que le ha entregado su corazón. **–** **dijo, señalándose a sí misma.**

-bueno, ya que esta serpiente te ha entregado el corazón… **-comentaba, Draco señalándose. –** pues, yo creo que ya se escabullo en tu corazón y créeme no se ira para ningún lado. **–** **aseguro con petulancia. Ella paso los brazos sobre su cuello, besándolo con pasión.**

-tampoco quiero que se valla, sino que permanezca para siempre. **–** **afirmo, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

Ninguno de los dos se veía en el futuro uno sin el otro. Con una amplia sonrisa, la pareja se separaron. Subiéndose en el auto, mientras se dirigían al restaurante, Hermione le comento que tendrían una cena con el representante de Marketing…

-claro, si quieres ir. **–** **comento. Draco bufo.**

-por supuesto que quiero ir. Crees que voy a dejarte ir sin mí, para cenar con ese hombre. **–** **comento con seriedad.** –qué tal si se quiere aprovechar de tu nobleza y quiera hacerte trampa. **–** **comento con las cejas fruncida. –** No, sobre mi cadáver tendrán que pasar… **-Hermione lo miro, asombrada. –** yo cuidare de tus bienes, castaña. Y para eso iré contigo, conozco muy bien los negocios, así que esta serpiente está a tu disposición humildemente. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una petulante sonrisa. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.**

-Gracias por su humilde ofrecimiento de sus conocimientos, Dragón. **–** **comento, Hermione con sarcasmo. El hizo un ademan como reverencia, ella sonrió.**

Los Malfoy almorzaron y luego fueron a dar un recorrido por Roma. La belleza, la cultura e historia que tenía el lugar, era algo que los dos disfrutaban mucho descubrir y conocer. Pero más que nada, disfrutar de la compañía que se tenían uno al otro. Después de terminar el recorrido, regresaron a la mansión. Draco se ofreció ayudar a su esposa, a analizar cada uno de los últimos estados actuales de la compañía de Marketing mientras que Hermione revisaba algunos archivos que le entrego el representante del bufete de abogados.

Draco le hizo un informe de todas las mejoras que se podían dar. Actualizaciones de los equipos que se usan actualmente hasta los nuevos que se puede implementar en el negocio aprovechando cada uno de los recursos que cuenta la compañía. Hermione hizo su propio informe de los cambios que se iban hacer en los recursos humanos del bufete, las preparaciones que necesitaban para terminar llenar los requisitos para ser el mejor bufete de Roma.

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Cuando se bañó, cambio, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando termino, llevo la bandeja del desayuno con magia a la habitación. Colocando la bandeja en la mesa de desayunador que tenían en su cuarto, no se percató que Draco observaba todo, acostado aun en la cama. Pero sonriendo de alegría por todo lo que la veía hacer. Cerró sus ojos cuando vio que ella se volteó y se acercaba a la cama. Hermione se acercó a la cama, para despertar a Draco que estaba "durmiendo", pero fue sorprendida cuando él la tomo por la cintura e hizo que quedara debajo de su cuerpo. Hermione inmediatamente se quejó…

-¡Hey! ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo?, eres un trampo **…** **-decía, Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por apasionado beso.**

-castaña, nunca te fíes cuando una serpiente esta "durmiendo" te puede atacar como lo hice ahora **. –aseguro, Draco con una petulante y amplia sonrisa. Ella bufo.**

-así. Pues, créeme que lo tomare en cuenta de ahora en adelante **…** **-afirmo. –** ahora quítate encima de mí y vamos a desayunar, ya está todo preparado.

-se me apetece otro desayuno más excitante. **–** **comento, Draco con una sugerente sonrisa.**

Hermione sintió su virilidad excitad en su vientre; lo cual, ella inicio con un apasionado beso mientras iba desapareciendo la ropa. Dejándose llevar por la pasión, estuvieron por media hora consumiendo su amor hasta que sus estómagos no estaban muy de acuerdo de seguir sin tener algo de comida.

Al terminar de desayunar, Hermione envió los dos informes por fax a los representantes de su negocio. En especial, para que tuviera idea su representante de marketing de lo que se iba hablar en la cena mientras Draco se bañaba y se cambiaba a una ropa informal, para el recorrido por el terreno y antes de hacer un picnic. Teniendo todo listo, la pareja se subieron en su Polaris Ranger Crew 800 para recorrer con tranquilidad toda la extensa hectárea de la propiedad. Cuando llegaron cerca de un arroyo decidieron hacer el picnic en ese lugar. Hermione estaba encantada por el lugar tan hermoso que tenía, Draco la ayudo, sacando que iban colocar en el suelo mientras ella saco la canasta de la comida que habían preparado.

-Está hermoso todo, este lugar es tranquilo, embellecedor y se puede sentir la magia pura, en paz. **–** **comento, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-No se podría sentir así sin tu presencia, tú haces que todo se vuelva hermoso y tranquilo, que se pueda respirar la paz… **–** **aseguro, Draco con una cálida sonrisa.** –hasta el silencio se puede disfrutar y no resultar incómodo. **–** **dijo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara por su sinceras palabras.**

-gracias… gracias por todo esto. Creo que si fuera seguido con mi plan… me hubiera arruinado mi vida. **–** **afirmo.**

-para eso estoy yo **. –dijo con seguridad. –** como te lo he dicho antes, yo soy el que piensa los planes para los dos. Así que de nada, señora Malfoy. **–** **comento, Draco con petulancia. Ella rodo los ojos.**

-¿Malfoy?, créeme que todavía me cuesta trabajo que ese es mi apellido de casada, aunque... **–** **comentaba, Hermione tranquilamente.**

-¿Te sientes mal por lo que representa ese apellido? **–** **pregunto, Draco seriamente.**

-no, para nada. **–** **aseguro. –** Y cómo te decía… **-la alzo la mano para que él no lo volviera interrumpir. –** aunque no suena nada mal. Es más, parece como si fueran hecho uno para el otro… **-decía, mirándolo a los ojos. –** Hermione Malfoy Granger, ¿no te parece?, mi querido hurón. **–** **pregunto, Hermione con burla. Él rodo los ojos.**

-es que no podía decir, mi querido Malfoy… **-comento, Draco ofendido.**

-no, por la tontería que dijiste, debías pagar el precio por esa tontería. **–** **respondió con una burlona sonrisa. –** Debes saber que cada uno de mi humor se basara en tu carácter **. –advirtió, Hermione. Él enarco una ceja.**

-así… entonces, también hare lo mismo **. –aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa. –** ahora, vamos a comer y después nos bañamos

-estás loco Draco, ¿Cómo que nos bañaremos?, ese arroyo debe estar frio.

-mi querida leona, no te preocupes. Eso tiene solución **. –aseguro, Draco con una pícara sonrisa.**

Hermione que entendió su sonrisa y su doble sentido de palabra, se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

–me gusta cómo te ve vez, estas hermosa, no necesitas maquillarte, así natural, te vez bellísima. **–** **comento con una sonrisa, pasando su mano por su mejilla.**

-te gusta hacerme enrojecer, ¿verdad?

-no tengo la culpa del efecto que causo en ti. **–** **comento, Draco encogiéndose de los hombro, y con una petulante sonrisa. Ella le propino un golpe en el brazo.**

-lo engreído, no se te quitara jamás **. –aseguro, Hermione. Él amplio su sonrisa.**

-así es, mi querida castaña. Eso es una marca de lo Malfoy que también lo heredara nuestros hijos, te lo puedo asegurar. **–** **dijo, Draco sin dudar.**

-no lo pongo en duda. **–** **apoyo. –** lo he visto con tu padre y contigo, pero al menos me tendrán a mí para controlar un poco su egocentrismo marca Malfoy **. –comento, Hermione esperanzada.**

Draco sonrió, le agrada su vida con Hermione. Acomodando todo los platos con los aperitivos, Draco abrió la botella de vino y sirvió, ofreciéndole una su esposa antes de sujetar la suya...

-¿Por qué bridamos? **–** **pregunto, Hermione.**

-por la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas, que gracias a merlín supo acomodar las cosas. **–** **aseguro, Draco.**

-brindo por eso, por nuestra nueva vida juntos. **–** **apoyo.**

Después que comieron y bebieron, se recostaron sobre el árbol que se encontraba cerca.

-Y dime, ¿Qué nombre le pondría a nuestro primer hijo o hija? **–** **pregunto, Hermione intrigada.**

-bueno, si es niño Scorpius, pero si es niña… Antares. **–** **respondió. Ella asintió, lentamente pensando en los nombres. –** y tu ¿cómo le pondría a nuestro segundo hijo o hija?

-si es un niño le pondría Tyl, es una estrella…

-de la constelación del dragón. **–** **termino de decir, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-sí, y si es niña, Atenea. Me gusta la mitología griega. **–** **afirmo, sonriendo.**

-me gusta los nombres, suena imponente como todo, Malfoy – Granger debe ser. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una petulante sonrisa. –** veras como serán lo más envidiado y alabados magos del mundo mágico y muggles. Serán impresionantes. **–** **dijo, mirándola con felicidad.**

-sí, eso lo sé. Pero tendrán un corazón de oro que no se le subirá a la cabeza todo su belleza e inteligencia para cometer prepotencia con la gente, sabrán con quien deberán tener cuidado y con quien podrá confiar. **–** **él asintió.**

-sí. Y eso te encargaras tú, yo me encargare de enseñarles defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tengo más experiencia en esa materia. **–** **comento, Draco tranquilamente sorprendiendo a su esposa.**

-¿para qué le vas a enseñar eso tan temprano? **–** **pregunto, Hermione desconcertada.** – además, sabes que eso está prohibido, y más los jóvenes de hacer magia sin estar en una escuela.

-lo sé, pero la mansión tiene un lugar de entrenamiento donde no se puede detectar que se está haciendo magia. **–** **aseguro.**

-me estás diciendo que vamos a quebrantar las reglas para tener a nuestros hijos aprendiendo magia contra las artes oscura. **–** **pregunto, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.**

-así es **. –respondió, tranquilamente.**

-pero… pero escuchas lo que estás diciendo. Eso va contras las normas del ministerio de magia. **–** **comento, Hermione no muy contenta por la relajada actitud de su marido.**

-¡hay! castaña, como si tu no hubieras rompido las normas. **–** **comento, Draco con una burlona sonrisa.**

-si pero era necesarias… **-rebatía, Hermione con las cejas fruncidas.**

-esto también es necesario. **–** **aseguro, Draco serio. Ella lo miro expectante. –** tu eres una heroína en el mundo mágico y yo un ex-mortífago, es decir un traidor. A pesar de que se ha encerrado la mayoría de los mortífagos, todavía quedan algunos por ahí que desean venganza. **–** **Hermione asintió con compresión su punto. –** no porque estemos acá, no nos puede pasar nada, seria engañarnos. Sé cómo piensan y por eso que prefiero que nuestros hijos aprendan a defenderse para cualquiera circunstancia que se pueda dar. – **ella suspiro, convencida.**

-tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera, alerta permanente. **–** **comento, Hermione mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa**. -pero entonces, yo también le ensañare encantamiento, muchas de ella la perfeccione con tu grupo de amigos. **–** **comento con una burlona sonrisa. Él hizo una mueca.**

-si lo sé, no tengo ninguna duda. **–** **acepto.** –ahora que hemos reposado, vamos al arroyo a refrescáramos.

-está bien, vamos **. –apoyo, Hermione.** –pero si hace demasiado frio, me salgo y nos vamos para la mansión. **–** **acondiciono, él asintió.**

Recogiendo todo con la varita y colocándolo en el vagón de la Polaris, ellos se cambiaron y caminaron hacia la orilla del arroyo. El arroyo tenía una temperatura cálida, los dos comenzaron a meterse, poco a poco se fueron hacia la parte más honda. Cuando estaba ahí comenzaron a jugar hasta que Draco se acercó a Hermione besándola con amor y deseo. Los dos hicieron el amor, donde solo se escuchaba en la naturaleza los gemidos de la pareja.


	12. Relajarse

Mientras los Malfoy se dirigían a la cena, Hermione decía…

-¿Qué te parece, si vamos al cine después de la cena?, así lo conoces.

-me parece bien. **–** **respondió, Draco con una sonrisa.**

Al llegar al restaurante, se dirigieron a la mesa reservada donde se encontraba, Adolfo.

-buenas noches. **–** **saludo, Hermione extendiéndole la mano.**

-buenas noches, Señora… **-dijo, Adolfo fingiendo que no se acordaba del apellido de casada.**

Draco se percató, ladeando una sonrisa. "Idiota" **pensó.**

-Malfoy… **-recordó, Hermione con una sonrisa.** –Ahora le presento a mi esposo, Draco Malfoy… **-decía orgullosa. –** Draco este es Adolfo Camilleri, el representante de Marketing. **–** **ellos se saludaron.**

Terminando de saludarse, los tres se sentaron.

-pediremos algo de comer antes de iniciar esta reunión. ¿Les parece? **–** **pregunto, Hermione.**

-sí, no hay problema. **–** **respondió, Adolfo. Draco asintió.**

Llamaron a un camarero, donde le dieron la carta para pedir. Cuando eligieron y fueron atendidos por el mesero encargado de los vinos, Hermione rechazo que le sirviera pidiendo a cambio, que le sirvieran agua. Draco le extraño la actitud de ella, pero no dijo nada por ahora. Durante la cena aclararon algunos puntos importantes, Draco estaba expectante de toda lo que se daba en la conversación, pero tuvo que intervenir cuando Adolfo, dijo:

-no se puede quedar los empleados actuales, con los cambios que se van a realizar, muchas personas no tiene conocimientos de las nuevas tecnologías que se van a utilizar. Son mayores y otros no tienen la suficientes experiencia para ejercer algunos puesto que están desocupados, habría que contratar nuevos empleados capacitados, pero demoraran en empaparse de todo lo relacionado con este negocio.

-sí, se pueden quedar los actuales empleados, solo tendría que capacitarlos para los cambios que se vallan a dar. Tanto para ellos como para la compañía será costoso económicamente como en el tiempo de ellos, pero al menos no tendrá perdidas por los nuevos cambios. **–** **aseguro, Draco.**

-Draco tiene razón, la compañía se encargaría de capacitarlos, pero ganaran. Sera un beneficio mutuo, los empleados mantendría sus puestos de trabajo y los ayudaría en su currículo. Y nosotros no perderíamos tiempo y dinero contratando a otros que tendrían que empaparse de lo que desempeñarían en la compañía desde lo básico. Aunque hay que ponerlo al día a todos los empleados y tomarnos el tiempo, obtendremos mayor ganancia en poco tiempo que despedir a una gran cantidad de empleados y contratar a otros para lograr lo que se desea. **–** **apoyo, Hermione.**

-los empleados no se opondría. **–** **afirmaba. –** será mejor para ellos sacrificar un poco de su tiempo, que perder completamente su trabajo. Además con esa capacitación que tendrían y el mejoramiento que se harían en su desempeño, se le aumentaría su salario. **–** **Hermione sonrió. –** Y el que no está de acuerdo, pues que presente su carta de renuncia. Pero que al menos, la compañía le dará la oportunidad de escoger entre mejorar sus conocimientos y experiencia o salir definitivamente de la compañía. **–** **propuso.**

-bueno en eso tiene razón, evitaría perdidas y se tendría ganancia rápidamente. Sin tener que afectar a los empleados y más como está la situación económica actual. **–** **acepto, Adolfo a regañadientes. Reconociendo que Draco si sabe lo que hace y no es un hijo de papi.** –creo que ese era el último punto importante por discutir, y ya hemos quedado claro. **–** **aseguro.** –todo esto al ser realizado le daré mis informes del asunto. **–** **Hermione asintió.**

\- esta todo en su mano, esperare su primero resultado en un mes y medio, luego esperare cada mes un informe de toda la funciones. **–** **ordeno. –** La auditoría que se realizara en la empresa quiero que sea cada tres meses, para evitar problemas con las autoridades de finanza en Italia. Como está manteniendo su puesto de gerente general, usted será el que viaje y encargado de todos los negocios. **–** **Adolfo asintió.**

-por supuesto. También debo recordarle que usted debe empezar asistir a los eventos **. –aseguro. -** como debe saber la compañía está afiliada a una fundación de recaudación para ayudar a personas discapacitadas. **–** **le recordó. Hermione asintió.**

-en eso no habrá problema, solo tendría que avisarme y hay estaré **. –aseguro. –** Aunque me encargare del bufete de abogado, estaré pendiente de este negocio. Además como ha visto, mi esposo tiene un alto conocimiento sobre finanza, así que él intervendrá solo cuando lo vea necesario. **–** **comento, mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa.**

-Está bien, bueno creo que ahora sí, hemos terminado esta reunión. **–** **dijo, Adolfo levantándose.**

Los Malfoy hicieron lo mismo, despidiéndose. Cuando regresaron al auto.

-Ha salido muy bien, todo **. –comento, Hermione apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.**

-gracias. **–** **dijo, Draco. Ella lo miro, confundida. –** porque me diste mi lugar. No me lo esperaba, en verdad, me permitiste involucrarme y apoyarte en tu negocio. Además de darme autorización para involucrarme en tu compañía cuando sea necesario. **–** **aseguro, mirándola directamente a los ojos.**

-no hay nada que agradecer, es tu derecho. Además no dudo de tus capacidades, confió en ti. **–** **afirmo, Hermione con una cálida sonrisa. Él sonrió, tomándole las manos.**

-gracias… y ahora dime, ¿Por qué no tomaste vino? **–** **pregunto, Draco con curiosidad.**

-prefiero no tomar tanto, no sabemos si estoy embarazada. Así que prefiero cuidarme y no tomar mucho. Al medio día tomamos, y no es bueno excederme. **–** **aseguro. Él asintió.**

-tienes razón. Ahora vamos al cine, ¿quiero ver de qué se trata? **–** **comento, ascendiendo el mercedes.**

-vamos, te gustara. Es como ver televisión, pero con la pantalla más grande. **–** **aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

La pareja se dirigieron al cine, Draco quedo impresionado. Pensó inmediatamente de tener una sala de cine en la mansión, claro un poco más pequeña para la familia. Después de un día largo, regresaron a su casa, donde hicieron el amor hasta la madrugada, hasta fueron arrastrados por el sueño.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

Durante la semana, Hermione se informó de todo lo referente del bufete de abogado mientras Draco se encargó de mandar arreglar un salón de entretenimiento en su propia mansión. El viernes en la noche, Hermione llego frustrada. Ya que algunos abogados no están de acuerdo con los cambios que pensaba hacer, su esposo se dio cuenta su actitud. Así que se le ocurrió una brillante idea de sacar toda la frustración de ella…

-Castaña, ¿Cómo te fue? **–** **pregunto, Draco sentándose a su lado.**

-exhausto, me está costando convencer a un grupo de abogado por la idea que quiero emplear. El lunes seguiremos y tomaremos las decisiones finales. **–** **respondió, Hermione recostándose en el hombro de él**. –ese día creo que llegare un poco tarde. **–** **Draco asintió.**

-no te preocupes, vas a ver que tu idea se hará. **–** **aseguro, separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.** –el lunes llevas un buen informe donde planteas tu ideas y convencerles, demostrando el prestigio y ganancia que ganaría la compañía y al mismo tiempo donde se podría ayudar a las personas. Los abogados ganaría, su reputación quedaría en alto. **–** **comento, Draco tranquilizándola.**

-tienes razón, mejor voy a darme una ducha, para relajarme. **–** **comento, levantándose del sofá. Draco la jalo para que no se separara de él.**

-ven, tengo una forma para que quites tu frustración. **–** **aseguro, ladeando una picara y traviesa sonrisa.**

-¡oh Draco!, espero que no me hagas alguna travesura. **–** **comento, Hermione al ver la mirada traviesa de su esposo.**

-yo, me ofendes en verdad, castaña **–** **dijo, Draco indignado. Ella sonrió. –** ven… y cuando te des cuenta por la ofensa que me has hecho, la vas a pagar muy caro. **–** **aseguro con picardía. Hermione se ruborizo.**

-pero Dragón….

-pero nada, solo ven conmigo. **–** **ordeno, llevándosela.**

Cuando pasaron por la puerta del despacho de Draco, había otra puerta al final del pasillo. Él abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero. Hermione quedó impresionada, el salón era de entrenamiento. Ella no sabía nada; ya que, Draco se quedaba en la mansión aprovechando su días libres, organizando más la mansión, ante de comenzar a trabajar en el ministerio.

-dime ¿Qué te parece?

-¿esto es uno de los cambios que has estado haciendo durante esto días? **–** **pregunto, Hermione con seriedad.**

-sí, así es. Utilice este cuarto para cuando me quiera relajar, vendría aquí y doy algunos movimientos. **–** **respondió, Draco expectante de que a Hermione no le hubiera gustado lo que hizo.**

-me parece bien, así también lo utilizare. **–** **dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa. –** y así como me siento en esto momento, quisiera pegarle al saco. ¿Me acompañas?... **–** **él asintió, alegre. –** claro, para que me sostenga el saco, no para darte un derechazo **.-bromeo. Draco hizo una mueca, pero ladeo una sonrisa. –** pero antes, subo a cambiarme y vengo.

-está bien, te acompaño. También tengo que cambiarme a una ropa más apropiada. **–** **aseguro.**

Los dos se dirigieron a su habitación. La habitación de ellos era el más grande de todos, en ello tenía 2 vestidores grandes, una de Hermione y la otra de Draco, estaba decorado de acuerdo a sus dueños. Tenía una pequeño desayunador con una gran vista en su balcón. Draco salió primero del vestidor, así que se sentó en el sofá esperando a su querida castaña. Cuando Hermione salió, él no se había percatado…

-vaya, nunca pensé verte con ese tipo de ropa tan…muggles… **-dijo, Hermione admirando la ropa que usaba, Draco. –** es la primera vez que te veo así. **–** **aseguro. Draco la miro sorprendido por el vestido de gimnasia que usaba**.

-castaña a ti tampoco te había visto así. **–** **afirmo, admirándola con una sonrisa. –** te ves sexi, así te marcas tus piernas bien torneada y tu esbelto cuerpo que me excita. **–** **dijo con picardía y lujuria. Hermione se sonrojo a más no poder.**

-gracias… **-carraspeando. –** estoy lista, vamos a entrenar un rato.

-vamos

Ellos bajaron, dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento. Disfrutaron, sonrieron de pura alegría. Draco se burlaba mucho de Hermione, cuando le pegaba al saco y algunas las fallabas. Ella estaba enojada por las burlas de él.

-Castaña, pégale duro al saco, no lo acaricies. **–** **dijo, Draco con una burlona sonrisa.**

-no lo estoy acariciando, le estoy pegando con mi fuerza. **–** **aseguro, Hermione molesta.**

-pues no parece, no me digas, Sra. Malfoy que sus fuerza se fueron con los años. **–** **decía, Draco con una burlona sonrisa.** – Mira que en tercero me pegaste duro, pero ahora no parece que tienes fuerza. **–** **ella entrecejo las cejas por su insinuación.**

-así, pues mira como si tengo fuerza **. –dijo con decisión.**

Ella comenzó a pegarle duro, tanto que Draco tuvo que sostener el saco con fuerza y pararse firme. Toda la frustración y el enojo se fueron desapareciendo hasta tener gusto por lo que estaba haciendo. Draco se percató de ello, así que sonrió feliz de llevar su cometido, tranquilizar y desahogar a Hermione de la frustración del trabajo. Cuando ella se cansó, decidió parar. Estaba sudando, pero sonriendo con orgullo…

-viste, no soy ninguna debilucha y puedo pegar muy duro cuando quiero… **-aseguraba, mirándolo con una sonrisa. –** solo estaba calentando primero.

-¡así!, es que no me había dado cuenta. **–** **comento, Draco con sarcasmo, sonriendo.** –bueno, ahora que te desahogaste del trabajo. Vamos a bañarnos para cenar **. –dijo tendiéndole la mano.**

La pareja se fueron a bañar juntos, entrando en el jacuzzi para relajar el cuerpo del esfuerzo que hicieron. Después que descansaron, Draco comenzó a besarla por el cuello; ya que ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él. El fuego interior de la pasión y el deseo se encendieron en Hermione, él la acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Mientras una mano sostenía uno de sus pezones, la otra se perdía desde los muslos hasta la intimidad del ella. Hermione gemía por el placer que le estaba dando, Draco, sintiendo en sus glúteos, el miembro endurecido de su marido. Los dos estaban muy excitados, él la levanto colocándola encima de su virilidad. Gimieron al contacto, Draco marcaba el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Cuando sintió que ella estaba por llegar al clímax, paro, Hermione gruño…

-por merlín…, no pares **. –jadeo.**

-voltéate **. –ordeno, Draco con la voz ronca de la excitación.**

Ella obedeció, volteándose y colocándose nuevamente encima de él. Hermione marco el ritmo más rápido. La danza era tan espectacular que ella cerro los ojos de la excitación tan grande que sentía, Draco le parecía lo más hermoso que tenía al frente de sus ojos.

-abre los ojos y mírame

Hermione abrió los ojos, viendo que los ojos de Draco estaban ardiendo de la excitación, lujuria que sentía. El ritmo se volvió más rápido y salvaje hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el torso de él, Draco puso su mentón encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

-esta manera de relajarme el cuerpo, me gusta. **–** **aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

-espero, que cuando me sienta así, hagas lo mismo por mí. **–** **comento, Draco con una pícara sonrisa.**

-por eso no te preocupes, estaré siempre dispuesta para ti, como tú lo estas para mí. Te amo y no sabría qué hacer, si no estuvieras conmigo. Te has vuelto la persona más importante en mi vida. **–** **aseguro con los ojos cristalizado de la alegría de poder amar y ser correspondida. Draco se separo para verla a los ojos.**

-tu eres mi centro y no me arrepiento la propuesta que te hice para hacer esta "locura" como tú y otros me decían **. –afirmo, Draco con seriedad. –** Pero como buen Malfoy que soy, siempre logro lo que me propongo. **–** **dijo con petulancia. Ella rodo los ojos. –** te amo y te amare siempre, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma te pertenece y deseo con mucha fuerza que dure más allá de la muerte. **–** **dijo con convicción. Hermione lo beso con ternura, pasión y amor.**

-yo soy tuya y siempre lo será. Tendremos pruebas porque la vida no es color de rosa, pero sé que con nuestro amor todo se podrá. **–** **aseguro con una cálida sonrisa. –** te amo, Dragón y no me arrepiento de nada. Ni mi decisión de casarme contigo y menos de que seas mi amigo, amante, pareja y esposo para toda la vida. **–** **dijo con una gran sonrisa, Hermione.**

-te amo Leona, eres mi vida. Pero me gusta que sea tu único amigo que tiene derecho sobre ti. **–** **dijo Draco con picardía, ella le propino un pequeño golpe en la costilla. –** ¡Hey! Me golpeaste, ya verás. **–** **dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

Draco comenzó hacerle cosquilla, al principio ella se resistió, pero él no era de vencerse rápidamente, así que siguió hasta que Hermione comenzó a decirle que parara.

-jajajajaja Dra… jajajajaja Draco para por favor, para. **–** **exclamo, cansada de sonreír**

-viste, mejor no provocarme, ya sabes a que abstenerte. **–** **advirtió, Draco con una arrogante sonrisa. Ella bufo. –** deberíamos salir, ya no demoran en avisarnos para cenar. **–** **ella asintió.**

Saliendo del Jacuzzi, terminaron de bañarse y cambiarse. Al poco tiempo, tocaron la puerta...

-¿Quién es? **–** **preguntó, Draco.**

-amo, Dixie le anuncia que la cena esta lista. **–** **comunico, la elfa encargada de cocinar de lunes a viernes.**

Existían 3 elfos más que se encargaba de mantener la mansión limpia. Los elfos estaban bien vestidos, pagados con un sueldo justo y vacaciones incluidas. Le pagaban extra si necesitaba de su servicio en los fines de semana.

-ya vamos, gracias Dixie. **–** **respondió, él amablemente. El elfo desapareció. -** ¿estas lista?

-sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre. **–** **aseguro, Hermione más relajada. Él asintió con una sonrisa.**

-después de la cena te quiero mostrar los cambios que he hecho, ¿te parece? **–** **propuso mientras salían de la habitación.**

-está bien.

La pareja se dirigieron al comedor, el elfo le sirvió la comida y desapareció. Luego de que terminaron de comer y reposar, Draco le coloco un pañuelo verde a Hermione, tapándole los ojos.

-te tengo una sorpresa que te gustara **…** **-susurraba, Draco a su oído.** –es más pienso que lo ibas hacer cuando te desocupara con tu trabajo.

-bueno, entonces llévame a la sorpresa, y te diré si en verdad has a acertado con lo que has dicho. **–** **comento, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

Draco la sujeto por la cintura y apareció en el primer piso de la mansión, al final del pasillo.

-¿ya llegamos? **–** **pregunto, impaciente.**

-sí, pero todavía no puedes quitártelo hasta que te lo diga… **-aseguro. –** Así que nada de hacer trampa. **–** **advirtió.**

-no soy una tramposa. **–** **reprocho, Hermione indignada. Draco la beso.**

-ya no te pongas así, solo era broma. Te saldrá arruga si sigues frunciendo las cejas. **–** **comento con una burlona sonrisa.**

-Ja ja, muy chistoso.

Draco abrió la puerta, pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura de ella. Dio 2 pasos hasta pasar a la habitación. Él le quito el pañuelo, Hermione aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos. **–** **aseguro.**

Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, adaptándose a la luz de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, abrió los ojos como plato. Al frente de ella se encontraba una biblioteca hermosa con una segunda planta y un escritorio con computadora mágica. Ella se quedó sin palabras.

-es tuya, sé que te gusta leer, así que decidí que tuvieras tu propia biblioteca. A mí también me gusta leer, pero no tanto como tú. **–** **afirmo, Draco con una sonrisa.**

-Draco… yo…gracias. **–** **tartamudeo, Hermione impresionada por lo que hizo su esposo.**

-no hay de que, leona. Pero dime ¿te gusta?, O crees que hay que hacerle algunos cambios más. **–** **pregunto, mirándola con una cálida sonrisa.**

-no, está perfecto. Gracias de verdad, gracias. **–** **dijo, Hermione aun conmocionada. Draco sonrío satisfecho al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía su esposa.**

-ven, ahora te quiero enseñar lo que hice para mí. **–** **dijo, Draco entrelazando sus manos.**

Ellos se dirigieron a la azotea. Al subir la escalera, Hermione se dio de cuenta que era un salón de juego con un mini-bar, pero muy tranquilo. Tenía una buena vista.

-está bien, veo que te esforzaste. Este precioso. **–** **Aseguro, Hermione admirando el salón**.- solo que debes saber que cuando vamos a tener a nuestro hijo hay que ponerle un hechizo para que no suban sin nuestro permiso. **–** **recomendó. Draco asintió.**

-sí, eso lo sé. **–** **apoyo, Draco tranquilamente.** –Pero cuando ya caminen por ahora no hay que preocuparnos. **–** **aseguro. –** ven ahora falta, el salón de entretenimiento. Con esta mansión tiene muchas habitaciones, así que castaña no te preocupes, todavía hay habitaciones abajo para que decidas que hacer con ellos. **–** **comento mientras bajaban la escalera hasta la planta baja.**

-lo sé, pero los cambios que has hecho me han gustado. **–** **aseguraba, Hermione con una sonrisa. –** tiene un excelente gusto. **–** **lo alabo.**

-eso no hay que decirlo, tan solo mírate. Te escogí a ti, así que eso demuestra el excelente gusto tengo. **–** **aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa petulante. Ella rodo los ojos, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.**

-se me olvida que no debo alabarte, sino tu ego crece a gran escala. **–** **dijo, Hermione con una burlona sonrisa.**

Draco le mostro el salón de entretenimiento donde se sentaron y admiraron el lugar. Hermione estaba feliz por el cambio que su esposo hizo a la mansión.

 **0o0 &&&0o0**

 **Gracias por todo sus comentarios y la buena vibra. Espero que le siga agradando, como siga** **desarrollándose** **la historia.**

 _ **M-G**_


	13. Un Malfoy-Granger o no?

Habían pasado dos semanas, Hermione había logrado convencer a los abogados de los cambios que quería hacer. Muchos vieron que le convendría en su vida profesional. Draco por su parte se estaba informando todo lo referente a su cargo, lo que tendría que hacer. El fin de semana, eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Hermione se levantó corriendo hacia al baño, Draco se fue tras de ella.

-¿estás bien? **–pregunto, preocupado.**

-sí, creo que exagere bastante con la comida de ayer, no te preocupes, se me pasara.

-está bien, pero si en la tarde sigues así, vamos al hospital.

-está bien.

Durante la mañana, Hermione tuvo nausea hasta que se le quitó cerca del mediodía.

-¿Te siente mejor?

-mejor, ya se me quito las náuseas, no volveré a comer como ayer, por más que tenga demasiada hambre.

-será lo mejor.

La pareja se relajaron durante el resto de la tarde, disfrutaron de nadar en la piscina, ver una película y cenar en la terraza, una deliciosa comida preparada por la castaña. Durante la semana, ella tuvo nauseas matutinas, fatiga y cansancio, cosa que atribuía la castaña al trabajo o que no comía por estar ocupada. Draco se preocupó cuando vio a Hermione desmayada en la habitación, levantándola, logró que reaccionara con el olor del alcohol.

-ya está bueno, ahora si nos vamos al hospital para que un medimago te examine, y no me tomo un, no como respuesta tuya. **–ordeno con seriedad.**

Su esposa suspiro resignada.

Cuando llegaron al hospital de magia. Hermione fue siendo atendida por el medimago Castinelli. Él le ordeno a Hermione a que se pusiera una bata. Estando lista, el medimago saco su varita y la apunto, recito un encantamiento. Cuando termino de examinarla con la varita, el doctor estaba serio, ya que no encontraba nada que malo en la salud de ella hasta que decidió utilizar una poción para aclarar su sospecha. Tomando una poción de color azul de la vitrina, se la dio y ella la bebió, Castinelli nuevamente la apunto con su varita y recito otro encantamiento. Después de terminar de recitarlo, salió una luz rosada del vientre de ella. Hermione quería saber que le pasaba, así que pregunto:

-¿ya sabe lo que tengo?

-sí, ya sé. Es algo normal lo que usted está pasando, señora Malfoy. **–respondió con tranquilidad.**

-¿normal? **–pregunto confundida.**

El medimago sonrió, afable.

-sí, señora Malfoy, usted está embarazada.

-¡ah!, entonces sí, es normal por todo lo que me… **-decía, pero abrió los ojos en shock.** –espere un momento, me dijo que estoy embarazada. **–pregunto sin poder creerlo.**

-así es, está embarazada de casi de un mes por los resultado que obtuve. Felicidades.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-gracias. **–fue lo único que atino decir, alegre.**

-le hare la cita para que en quince días venga para llevarle un control sobre la evolución de su embarazo, será atendido por un obstetra mágica… puede cambiarse mientras tanto. **-comento mientras escribía la cita.**

-está bien.

Hermione asintió. Al terminar de cambiarse, el medimago le entrego la cita y le abrió la puerta, despidiéndose.

Draco que estaba esperándola en la sala de espera, cuando la vio, quedo embobado con ella. Le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo muggle y mágico que había visto en su vida, su sonrisa radiante y lo que más le maravillo fue al ver sus ojos tiernos y feliz, resplandeciente luz a su alrededor. Hermione le sonreía ampliamente a Draco, de la alegría tan grande que sentía.

-¿Qué te dijeron? **–pregunto apresurado.**

-pues, dice que es normal mi situación. **–respondió tranquila y sonriente.**

-¿Cómo que normal?, no creo que sea normal desmayarse y tener nauseas. **–dijo, Draco serio.**

-pues, es que se me quitara en ocho meses aproximadamente.

-¿Cómo que ocho meses? Hermione no estoy para juego de palabras. **–aseguro, molesto.**

-pues, estoy embarazada. ¡Seremos padres! **–exclamo con una sonrisa.**

Él lo miro con sorpresa.

-estas embarazada. **–repitió en shock.**

Draco reacciono, sonriendo ampliamente tomo a la castaña entre sus brazo y la levanto dando dos vueltas hasta que se detuvo manteniéndola levantada entre sus fuertes brazos.

– ¡estas embarazada, vamos a ser padre! **–exclamo con una gran sonrisa.**

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. Las personas que se encontraba en la sala, miraban a la feliz pareja.

-Dragón, bájame todos nos están mirando. **–dijo, apenada.**

Él la bajo, pero la mantuvo cerca.

-ahora te cuidare como una reina, no te dejare hacer ningún esfuerzo y tampoco… **-afirmaba, Draco emocionado.**

-a no, Draco, no estoy enferma para que no me dejes hacer nada, solo estoy embarazada. Me tengo que cuidar, principalmente los tres primero meses que son muy riesgoso, pero no es necesario dejar de hacer lo que habituó hacer. **–aseguro con las cejas fruncida.**

-está bien, pero no cargaras nada pesado. Además tengo derecho de consentirte, eres mi castaña. **–dijo, alegre.**

-mmm, bueno eso sí, te lo dejaría en tus manos. **–comento con una sonrisa.**

Draco la llevo a su trabajo, antes de irse al ministerio. A las 4 de la tarde del viernes, él salió de la oficina temprano y paso por una boutique de vestido. Compro un vestido sencillo de color verde esmeralda y se fue directo a la mansión. Mando a los elfos que se encargara de hacer una cena deliciosa. Después de cambiarse, se dirigió primero al mundo mágico a comprar pedazo de cristales mágicos y luego se fue a buscar a la castaña.

Hermione estaba un poco cansada, pero nada que un buen baño no lo pueda quitar. Sonrió cuando vio a Draco en la entrada de la compañía, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba como un niño cuando trama alguna algo.

-hola castaña, ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? **–pregunto.**

-hola dragón, muy bien y tu ¿Cómo te fue?

-bien, como siempre. **–respondió, abriéndole la puerta para que subiera.**

Cuando iban por el camino…

-dime que estas tramando, Dragón. **–pregunto con curiosidad.**

-nada malo, mi querida nutria. **–respondió, sonriente. –** dime, ¿cómo sabes que tramo algo?

-sencillo, estuvimos junto en la escuela. Cuando intentabas algo contra el "trio de oro", tenías el rostro como un niño con un juguete nuevo. **–respondió, tranquila.**

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-así que observaba mis facciones, ¡eh! Castaña. **–dijo burlonamente.**

-no se te suba el ego, mi querido hurón. Tan solo soy observadora.

Al llegar a la mansión…

-sube, no me esperes. Báñate, relájate un poco. –le ordeno. –te he dejado un regalo en la cama, póntelo **. –dijo sonriéndole. Ella asintió.**

Hermione entro a su habitación y se dirigió a la cama para ver el regalo. Al abrir el paquete, se encontraba el hermoso vestido que su marido le compro. Sonriendo, llevo el vestido a su armario y se dirigió al baño, relajándose bajo la regadera.

Draco ordeno al elfo, llamado Cruxes, que llevaran la comida a la habitación mientras transfiguro los pedazos de cristal en un cubo de cristal con un diseño de una rosa. Entrando con cuidado a la habitación mientras Hermione estaba en el vestidor, se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y escondió mágicamente el regalo. Colocando pétalos de rosa en la mesa, velas para hacer la cena más romántica, espero con paciencia al amor de su vida.

Cuando Hermione termino de colocarse el vestido, salió del vestidor descalza. Ya que se percató que la habitación tenía poco luz, lo que la intrigo. Cuando vio a Draco dirigiéndose a ella.

-sabía que te iba a quedar bien, te ves hermosa. –dándole un beso.

-gracias, es un hermoso vestido que has escogido. ¿Cómo has sabido mi talla?

-fácil, eres mi mujer, se la medida de tu cintura. **–aseguro con una sonrisa pícara, ella se sonrojo.** –ven, vamos a cenar. **–dijo tomando su mano.**

Él la invito que se sentara.

-¿y esto? **–pregunto mirando la mesa y todos los preparativos.**

-bueno, quiero celebrar que hay un primer Malfoy-Granger en nuestra familia. ¿No te parece?

-claro que sí, solo que no espere que hiciera esto. Es decir, el mismo día que nos dieron la noticia.

-un Malfoy siempre es eficaz y más, si es algo tan importante como un hijo. –afirmo con una sonrisa orgullosa. –vamos a celebrar por nuestro primer hijo. **–propuso alzando la copa para brindar a diferencia de ella que no lo hizo.**

-Dragón, yo no puedo beber nada que contenga alcohol…

Él sonrió.

-no te preocupes, es vino sin alcohol. Lo compre sabiendo que no ibas a poder beber vino con alcohol. **–dijo, tranquilizándola.** –entonces, ¿brindamos por nuestro primer hijo?

Ella levanto la copa.

-por nuestro primer hijo. **–dijo, Hermione chocando su copa con la de su rubio.**

-disfruta de la cena, mi querida castaña.

-gracias, igualmente.

Cenaron y disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Al terminar, Draco llamo a elfo que se llevara los platos, solo quedándose con el vino y las copas. Chasqueando sus dedos, apareció un cubo de cristal con una imagen de una hermosa rosa. Hermione abrió los ojos como plato.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Hermione. **–dijo sonriente.**

Ella de la emoción se puso a llorar.

-pensé…que se te había…olvidado. **–balbuceo.**

Draco sonrió tiernamente.

-nunca se me olvidaría una fecha tan importante como la tuya. La fecha que naciste, mi querida castaña. **–afirmo.**

-te amo Draco, no sé qué haría, si no estuvieras conmigo.

-tampoco sabría qué hacer si no estuvieras compartiendo tu vida conmigo. Te amo, mi querida nutria. **–dijo dándole un beso tierno. –** pensé regalarte joyas, pero después mejor decidí regalarte algo creado por mí. Sinceramente no sabía que regalarte, pero después recordé que te gusta la naturaleza, así que decidí hacer esto. **–ella sollozaba dela alegría. –** pero no llores, sino te gusto puedo cambiarlo. **–dijo nervioso pensando que el regalo no le agrado.**

-no, esta hermoso. Jamás pensé que recibiría un regalo como este, gracias por hacerme la mujer más dichosa del mundo, porque eres único, mi querido Dragón, te amo. **–dándole un beso. –** y si lloro, es por la alegría de darme el tercer mejor regalo en el mundo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que el tercer mejor regalo? **–pregunto celoso.**

Hermione coloco sus manos alrededor de la nuca de él y le bajo la cabeza hasta que su frente quedara encima de la suya. Ya que él tenía más altura, tanto que solo ella le llegaba a los hombros.

-mi primer regalo fuiste tú, gracias a tus locuras. **–aseguro. Él ladeo una sonrisa. –** mi segundo regalo es lo más puro que vamos a tener, un hermoso bebe.

Draco separo su frente y le dio un beso en la frente de ella, manteniéndose en esa posición.

–mi tercer regalo es haber hecho algo para mí, algo especial y único. Gracias. **–dijo, dándole un tierno beso.**

-siempre te daré los mejores regalos, porque lo vales. Eres una gran mujer, valiente, tierna, bondadosa, leal y me siento afortunado de tenerte a mi lado para siempre. Por eso te amo y te amare, hasta nuestros últimos días y más allá. **–afirmo, Draco dándole un apasionado y tierno.**

Hermione tenía lágrimas en su majilla.

-con esto del embarazo, me he vuelto muy sensible a todo. – **comento, sonriendo.**

-pero así, te vez hermosa. Me muestra a una leona que jamás he visto. **–aseguro. Ella se sonrojo.**

Draco se acercó a ella dándole un beso suave que poco a poco se volvió más pasional y más salvaje. Cuando tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, él comenzó a besarla desde el lóbulo derecho de la oreja hasta al cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre del vestido. Desnudándose poco a poco, se besaron, acariciaron hasta hacer el amor. Mirándose, él la penetro con fuerza, la envestidas eran lenta y profunda haciéndola a ella más deseosa.

-te vez sexi, eres hermosa. **–aseguro.**

-Draco… **-gimió entre gemidos por las acaricia del rubio. -** por favor…Draco. –trato de hablar.

Él entendió lo que deseaba.

Draco comenzó a subir el ritmo de las embestidas fuertes y rápidas. Ella arqueo la espalda y le clavo sus uñas en la espalda. Hermione le seguía el ritmo que marcaba, moviéndose como una danza sincronizada hasta que llegaron al clímax. Él se dejó caer exhausto cuidadosamente encima de Hermione mientras regulaba su respiración. Los dos se veían directamente sonriendo, sudorosos y sonrojados. Cuando recuperaron un poco de fuerza, Draco se recostó sobre su espalda mientras ella se colocó sobre su torso. Los dos sonreían de satisfacción.

–te amo, Dragón.

-y yo te amo, mi leona.

Los dos sonrieron, pero teniendo un día muy agitado, se quedaron dormidos. Al siguiente día, le había llegado un Patronum en forma de águila donde lo invitaba para el fin de semana siguiente a la boda de Rolf y Daphne. La pareja decidieron ir de compras, después al museo y luego a un restaurante para cenar. Pasando la semana, Hermione seguía con la nauseas que lo controlaba con las galletas salada, pan tostada, te de menta y frutas. Cuando llego el fin de semana, ellos se trasladaron a la Mansión de los Malfoy, para irse todos juntos.

-Hijo ¿Cómo has estado? **–comento, Cissy abrazando a su hijo.**

-bien, madre y ¿tú?

-muy bien, hijo. Querida ¿Cómo has estado? **–dijo dándole un beso y abrazo a su nuera.**

-muy bien, Cissy **–respondió, sonriéndole cálidamente. –** ¿cómo han estado las cosa por acá?

-Ha estado todo muy bien. Lucius está feliz por los resultados de los negocios que ha estado realizando.

-por cierto madre, ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Cissy iba a responder, pero Lucius apareció…

-aquí estoy hijo, te ha sentado bien al estar casado. **–comento, Lucius viendo la serenidad de su hijo.**

Saludándolo con un apretón de mano a su hijo, miro a Hermione con una sonrisa de regocijo.

–Hermione… **-saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –** ¿Cómo ha estado con tu embarazo?

Lucius sonrió burlonamente por la expresión sorprendida de su hijo y nuera.

-Lucius, porque no esperaste que nos lo dijeran. **–reprochándole Cissy.** –era su derecho. **–afirmo.**

-mamá, ¿Cómo lo supiste? **–dijo, Draco saliendo de la sorpresa.**

Su madre sonrió con burla.

-hijo se te olvido el tapiz mágico del árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy

-¡ahh! **–solo atino decir.**

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo les han ido en el embarazo? **–pregunto, Cissy feliz.**

-bueno, pues, náuseas matinales, cansancio, pero lo sobrellevamos. Draco me ha ayudado, en especial en el desayuno. **–respondió, tranquila.** -Aunque se ha vuelto empalagoso con el embarazo. **–reprocho.**

-no vamos discutir eso, sabes que vas a perder. –comento con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ella rodo los ojos.

–además, los Malfoy siempre cuidamos bien a nuestra pareja. ¿Sí o no padre?

-así es, hijo. **–apoyo, Lucius con una orgullosa sonrisa.**

-viste, está en la sangre y la familia esta ante todo. **–afirmo.**

-sí, lo entiendo. Pero no es para que hagas casi todo y me trates como una enferma. **–refuto, Hermione seria.**

-lo sé, pero prefiero cuidarte y consentirte. Ya castaña, no discuta. **–aseguro, dándole un abrazo.**

-me tienen loca esto del cambio de humor. **–aseguro posando su mentó en el hueco del cuello de él.**

-esta bien, qué tal si vamos a caminar un rato ante de alistarnos. Pero primero vemos el tapiz donde se inscribirá el nombre de nuestro primer hijo. **–sugirió pacíficamente.**

Narcissa y Lucius se había quedado impactado por como sobrellevaba su hijo el embarazo de Hermione. Ellos no esperaban ver a su hijo ser tan amable, cariñoso y tranquilo. Cissy reacciono y le dijo:

-vayan, además se llevaran una sorpresa. **–comento con felicidad desbordante.**

-ok **–respondió, Draco confundido. –** madre, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-a las 4 de la tarde, para tener tiempo de saludar al novio. **–contesto. –** además, tomamos un aperitivo antes de salir para controlar el hambre, y Hermione necesita alimentarse bien.

Su nuera se sonrojo ante el último comentario.

-bien, entonces nos vemos ahora. Le enseñare a Hermione la mansión mientras nos relajamos.

-está bien, nos vemos ahora. Te enviare un elfo para avisarte.

Draco asintió.

-nos vemos entonces. **–dijo despidiéndose de sus padres.**

Draco llevo a Hermione a la primera planta a la derecha hasta final del pasillo. Cuando entraron los dos, abrieron los ojos como plato. Hermione se desmayó por la impresión, pero antes de que tocara el piso, Draco la pudo sostener.

-Hermione, Hermione… **-exclamo angustiado.**

Ella comenzó a reaccionar.

-Draco es verdad lo que vimos. **–pregunto levantándose.**

-sí, vamos a tener dos hijo. **–respondió con emoción. –** dos. **-repitió sin poder creerlo.**

Hermione y Draco sonrieron de felicidad y alegría.

-vamos hacer doble papas **–dijo, Hermione sollozando de alegría.**

A Draco le pareció lo más tierno.

-te amo, te amo. **–exclamo, él dándole un beso.** –estoy feliz de compartir este momento contigo. **–aseguro.**

Luego de que vieron que en el tapiz mágico salían dos ramas extendiéndose de los Malfoy-Granger, Draco dirigió a Hermione a su habitación para revisarla.

-¿estás bien, no te golpeaste?

-no Dragón, solo fue un desmayo por la impresión. **–afirmo, Hermione dándole un beso para tranquilizarlo.**

La pareja decidieron quedarse en la habitación, dándose acaricia y beso hasta que hicieron el amor de una manera tan afectuosa que una fuerte emoción se apoderó de los dos. Fuerza y delicadeza. La sensualidad sutil y el deseo que quemaba. Juntos, mezclaban opuestos, diferencias, se transformaban en un solo cuerpo, un sólo deseo. Era fascinante.


	14. Encuentro

Los Malfoy participan en la Boda dúplex de Daphne y Rolf que se celebraba con Astoria y Neville, ahora matrimonio Scamander-Greengrass y Longbottom-Greengrass. Cuando terminaron la celebración, los nuevos matrimonios se fueron a su luna de miel mientras Draco y Hermione, el domingo se trasladaron nuevamente a Italia.

Había pasado 2 meses y medio, el vientre de Hermione había crecido hasta mostrar que estaba embarazada de 4 meses en vez de 3, a causa de su embarazo gemelar. Nuevamente había regresado a Londres para la celebración de la boda de Luna y Theo, donde Draco y Hermione eran los padrinos. Estando en la Mansión, Malfoy, Lucius y Cissy esperaban a su hijo y nuera, cuando iban a enviar a un agujero aparecieron la pareja. La boda comenzó a las 4 de la tarde.

-Hermione esta preciosa, el embarazo te ha asentado bastante. **-aseguro, Cissy viendo una Hermione con un vestido verde y una cinta negra rodeando arriba del vientre.**

Ella se sonrojo.

-gracias Cissy, tú también tienes esta bellísima como siempre.

-bueno, ya es hora de irnos. **-anuncio, Lucius. -** Draco, ¿manejas tú?

-sí, padre **-acepto, Draco.**

Guiando a su esposa embarazada hacia el asiento trasero del Jaguar V8, Draco llevo a todos hasta la casa campestre de los Lovegood. Al llegar Hermione y Draco vieron a los Potter y la familia Weasley que también estaba invitado por parte de Luna. Pansy llamo a Draco, Hermione y Cissy para prepararse para el inicio de la ceremonia, mientras que Lucius se fue a enderezar el derecho del novio. Cuando comenzó a sonar la música de entrada de las damas y caballeros de Honor, la primera pareja fue Daphne y Rolf, luego Pansy y Blaise, seguido por Neville y Astoria, cuando entró Hermione y Draco, hubo murmullo por el embarazo de la castaña y lo espectacular que estaba la pareja, inmediatamente se hizo varias fotos, claro para el periódico de mañana. Los Potter y los Weasley abrieron los ojos como plato al verla.

Lucius estaba sonriendo por la situación, _"en definitiva, los Malfoy siempre se quedaron en el centro de atención"_ , alzando los hombros como quitiendo importancia. Mientras que Draco y Hermione sonreían, ignorando a todos y prestando atención total a los novios. Luego de que las damas y los caballeros pasaron, vino la entrada del novio que venía enlazado con el lazo con Narcisa, que no tenía madre. Luego entro Luna con un hermoso vestido enlazando con su padre Xenophilius. La ceremonia dio inicio, se realizó los votos y el anuncio oficial por parte del ministro que estaba casados, así quedando el nuevo matrimonio de Nott-Lovegood.

Al terminar, todos fueron trasladados a la mansión Nott para la recepción de la boda. Cuando comenzamos los brindis, la cena, el baile de la pareja hasta lanzar el ramo, que quedo en mano de una amiga de Luna. Draco y Hermione se acercaron al nuevo matrimonio para felicitarlos y despedirse por el cansancio de la castaña.

-Hola chicos, felicidades, Nott, Luna. **Dijo, Hermione dándoles un abrazo a cada uno. -** ya sabes Nott, me la cuidas.

-vasta de llamarme por mi apellido, Hermione, después de todo estamos en familia. **-aseguro, Theo alegre.**

Luna, Hermione y Draco sonrieron.

-me ha demostrado que tiene sacado a mi hermano de su miserable vida de amargura. **-argumento el castaño.**

Draco bufo. Ella le dio nuevamente un abrazo.

-gracias. Y a ti te considero como un hermano por cuidarla y comprenderla, sé que lo seguirás haciendo. **-afirmo, separándose.**

Theodore asintió, sonrió y abrazo con ternura a Luna.

-Gracias, Herms se lo que tiene dichos es de corazón. **-dijo, Luna muy feliz.**

Mientras Harry y Ginny decidieron felicitar a Luna y Theo. Cuando estaban conversando animadamente, Los números y los Malfoy, llegaron a los Potter.

-buenas tarde. **-saludo, Harry.**

-buenas tardes. **-respondieron al unísono los presente.**

-Luna, Nott, felicidades por su matrimonio y les deseo lo mejor. **Solo dándole un abrazo a Luna.**

-Sí, felicidades, Luna. **Ginny dándole un abrazo y beso. Mirando a la castaña-** Hermione, Draco felicidades por su embarazo. **-felicito, falsamente.**

Hermione noto lo falso, pero no iba a ser un espectáculo y menos en la boda de su mejor amiga, así que opto por la hipocresía.

-Gracias, señora Potter.

-Herms, felicidades. **-felicito, Harry dándole un abrazo rápidamente. -** te ves hermosa embarazada. -aseguro, sonriéndole.

Draco lo miro con frialdad.

-Gracias, Harry. **-respondió, Hermione con cortesía.**

Acercándose más a Draco que estaba tenso, coloco sus brazos alrededor del estómago, quedando sus manos encima del vientre y poniendo su mentón sobre la cabeza de su mujer. Draco se relajó por completo. Los dos sonrieron, tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cómo le han ido con su bebe? **-pregunto, Hermione con amabilidad.**

Harry sonrió de alegría, de solo recuerda a su pequeño.

-Bueno, los primeros meses fueron duro, pero ahora lo estoy disfrutando de todo lo que hace, creo que es mi padre, es muy inteligente, pero es un tramposo. **-respondió, orgulloso.**

-me imagino que la directora tendrá que temer en 11 años, que la sangre Potter es difícil que no se meta en problema. **-bromeo, la castaña.**

-cierto, pero tu hijo no se quedará atrás, tú también tienes metías en problema **. -dijo, Ginny**

-no, la diferencia que me metía en problema era para ayudar a mis amigos. Pero si no hubiera habido nada de eso, si hubiera roto algunas de las normas en esos tiempos. **-aseguro.**

\- mi castaña no es de romper las reglas fácilmente, sino es por necesidad. Sé que me apoyaras en eso, Potter **. -comento, Draco sonriendo.**

Harry asintió. Enderezándose, Draco intercambiando una mirada con su mujer.

-bueno, nosotros nos despedimos, mi castaña tiene que descansar por el embarazo.

-sí, debe hacerlo. Aunque ¿Cuántos meses tienes, Hermione? **-pregunto, Ginny con malicia.**

-tengo 3 meses de embarazo, ¿Por qué? **-respondió, tranquilamente.**

-Es que parece que tiene meses y no 3 meses. **-comento, Ginny con cizaña.**

-¿Estas segura Hermione, que tiene 3 meses y no 5? -preguntó, Harry molesto. _"nunca me amo y tú sintiéndome mal por ella, soy una idiota"_

Draco le hizo legeremancia en Harry, lo cual le molesto su pensamiento.

-Eres un idiota Potter, si Hermione tiene su vientre más grande de tres meses es porque tiene dos pequeños Malfoy, lo cual hace la diferencia con las mujeres que solo espera un hijo. **-le explico, Draco irritado.**

Hermione se dió cuenta porque Draco explico, por lo que la muñeca que Harry tuvo dudas de sus sentimientos antes hacia él. Hermione volvió a mirar fría como el hielo, Luna y Theo se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella, sabía que algo malo había sucedido. Inmediatamente sus pensamientos fueron acertados ...

-Luna, Theo nuevamente felicidades y espero verlo en navidad. **-Dijo, Hermione. Mirando con frialdad a Harry y Ginny. -** Señores Potter ..., adiós. **-volviendo a su cálida mirada al rubio impresionado. -Vamos** Dragón, quiero ponerme cómoda en casa.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa, enlazado con su esposa.

-Hermione, disculpa. **-dijo, Harry apenado por su error.**

-déjalo así, Potter. **-comento, Draco tranquilamente. - además** para ti, señora Malfoy, no Hermione. Solo los de confianza pueden llamar por su nombre de pila. **-aseguro con prepotencia.**

-no creo que sea tu tu, el que decida que es hijo de confianza para Hermione. **-dijo, Harry molesto.**

-pues, con tus estupideces lo has perdido. **-afirmo.**

-Draco tiene razón, Potter es mejor tener distancia entre nuestra familia y no empeorar las cosas. **-apoyo, Hermione seria.**

Sin dejar que Harry dijera algo más los Malfoy se retiraron de la fiesta. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Lucius y Narcissa se despidieron del joven matrimonio. Draco y Hermione subieron a su habitación. Estando adentro, Draco noto lo pálida que estaba Hermione por lo que le ordeno a su elfo que le prepararan un jugo y sándwich. Cuando se lo llevaron, el rubio se lo brindo a la castaña y se aseguró que se lo comiera. Draco tenías dudas al igual que la castaña, así que entre más rápido mejor salir de ellos, por lo que tenían que enfrentar sus miedos.


	15. Enfrentando el pasado

Hermione y Draco se habían cambiado su ropa de fiesta por la de dormir, lo cual a la castaña le alivio grandemente su pijama de seda. La castaña se sentó cerca de la ventana para ver la hermosa luna que hacía. Hermione sabía que el rubio quería hablar, así que fue directa.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, Dragón.

Draco se sentó frente a ella.

-tan evidente soy **. –pregunto.**

Su esposa asintió.

–bueno, ¿te dolió lo que pensó Potter? **–pregunto sin rodeo, siguiendo el ejemplo de la castaña.**

-sí, me dolió. **–respondió.**

Draco apretó los dientes.

-pero no es por lo que crees.

Draco iba a objetar, pero la castaña alzo la mano para que no la interrumpiera.

–me dolió porque pensé que me conocía mejor. Que aunque me haya engañado, no pueda dudar de mí, pero actuó como si yo hubiera sido la que lo engaño, solo por eso me dolió. Yo no lo amó. A veces pienso que confundí mi cariño por amor y ese fue mi error en aceptar en ese tiempo ser su novia, porque lo que siento por ti, no hay comparación. **–afirmo.**

El rubio solo dejo escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta lo había retenido.

-nunca habíamos hablado de nuestro sentimiento, por eso te confieso que me comía la duda. Pero con lo que me has dicho, estoy más que satisfecho lo que sientes por mí. –aseguraba, Draco. -Sé que me has dicho que me ama y no lo dudo, pero tenía miedo que compararas tu amor hacia mí con la de Potter. Que sintiera que hay un abismo entre él y yo. Pero ahora tus palabras han derrumbado ese miedo porque eres transparente y sé que lo que me dijiste fue totalmente verdad.

-te entiendo, yo también he tenido dudas. **–él la ínsito que preguntara.** –bueno, ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí para seguir con una vida junta, para formar una familia?; es decir, tu y yo nos llevábamos pésimo en la escuela y bueno cuando pediste perdón, igual peleabas conmigo. Claro, no tanto como en la escuela. Podría haber esperado un poco, siendo tan joven y con la elegancia que te gasta, no dudo que alguien se hubiera enamorado de ti. Pero no lo hiciste, me pediste matrimonio a mí. Y no es que me arrepiento, sino que no entiendo tu decisión. **–comento, desconcertada.**

 _"ha llegado el momento"_ pensó, Draco. Fijando su mirada con intensidad en su esposa.

-te pedí matrimonio porque desde adolescente era un sueño. **–ella la miro sorprendida. -** por toda la circunstancia que se dieron nunca pensé que se podía realizar. Nuestro mundo estaba en contra, tú estabas en el bando contrario. Cuando empecé a tener sentimiento hacia ti, pensé que era solo un capricho por lo cual luche contra ese sentimiento, pero me di cuenta que era un sentimiento puro que solo lo conocía o tenía un parecido a ese sentimiento hacia mis padres, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde para acercarme a ti. **–afirmo. –** Voldemort regreso, todo se enredó de la peor manera hasta volverme lo más frio con mis sentimiento y aislarlo, tenía que pensar en mi familia y protegerlos a ellos.

-¿todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de mí? **–pregunto, Hermione sin poder creerlo todavía.**

-sí, cuando termino todo, mi familia estaba manchada por sus errores, tenía que levantar el apellido nuevamente en alto. Cuando más o menos lo conseguí, me acerque a ustedes para disculparme, ahí me di cuenta que estabas de novia con Potter. Me di por rendido, nuestro destino nunca iba estar de acuerdo que nos uniéramos. Después con el tiempo, la pelirroja se acercó a mí, vi una nueva oportunidad en mi vida de seguir adelante, así que trate de conocerla, de enamorarme de ella, cuando pensé que podría formar una familia con ella, pues mira todo lo que pasó. Ella me engaño con Potter. Me dolió pero por mi orgullo, no por amor, porque no lo sentía hacia ella. Me gustaba más que todo por su buen parecer, pero no estaba idiotizado como lo estoy contigo **. –aseguro con una sonrisa.**

-yo no te he idiotizado porque quiera, solo que caíste ante la garras de una leona. **–dijo, Hermione encogiéndose los hombros, pero sonriendo ampliamente.**

Draco rodo los ojos, pero mantuvo su ladeada sonrisa.

-ante las garras de una hermosa leona. **–apoyo, el rubio. -** cuando nos engañaron me sentí mal por ti, porque tu sentimiento hacia Potter y los Weasley eran sincero. Y ellos solo se burlaron de ti, eso me hizo herví la sangre, pero cuando vi que te estaba derrumbado no podía dejarme llevar, así que como buena serpiente te hable ese día de esa manera y te anime. Cuando te levantaste para seguir encarando aunque por dentro estabas destrozada, sentí orgullo y admiración por ti. Por eso te lleve a mi departamento y te di a tomar, así por lo menos iba a estar con alguien que había pasado lo mismo sin esperar burla de parte mía. **–ella la miraba atenta.** -luego, cuando quedamos en vernos. En dos meses medite mis acciones. Como ese día te conté, lo deje en merlín si nuestro tiempo en esta vuelta de la vida coincidiera y así paso. Solo era cuestión de convencerte, pero no fue mucho.

-Durante esos dos meses, hable con Luna. Ella me aconsejo de seguir mi vida, de arriesgarme más. Por eso cuando me saliste con semejante petición, pues pensé en lo arriesgado que no fuera a funcionar. Por eso me negaba, porque no nos íbamos a casar por amor, sino más bien por otra cosa. Fue la primera vez que acepte arriesgarme por primera vez en mi vida, algo por mí y no por nadie **. –aseguro. –** cuando te comencé a conocer más me fui enamorando de ti, de tus sentimiento en especial lo que sientes por tu familia, de tus pensamientos. Me mostraste a un Draco que nadie conocía, mi sentimiento sin querer se convirtió en amor, pero no te lo dije a ti inmediatamente de conocerla porque tenía miedo a tu reacción, a que no tú no lo pudieras creer. **–dijo, Hermione apenada.**

Draco sonrió complacido, abrazando a la castaña con alegría.

-te entiendo, estaba feliz de que aceptara mi loca idea de casarte conmigo, que no me importa cómo se dieran las cosas entre nosotros. –afirmo. –además jamás dejaría que nadie te tratara de humillar o que te pidan explicaciones como si tú le debieras a alguien. Te amo y no dejaría que nada malo te pase. **–dijo, Draco dándole un beso en el hueco del cuello.**

Ella sonrió ampliamente, siempre le daba cosquilla en esa sección

-yo te amo a ti, mi querido Dragón. Y gracias por intentar por última vez estar conmigo. **-Draco asintió.** -por lo que veo nuestra familia crecerá, así como mi amor hacia a ti.

-gracias por aceptar estar conmigo y seguir nuestro destino junto, como lo estamos haciendo.

Hermione sonrió de felicidad.

-ya no tengo dudas de tu decisión sobre nuestro matrimonio y ¿tu, sobre mis sentimiento hacia a ti? **–él negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.**

–ahora es momento de descansar para mañana regresar a Italia. **–dijo, Draco le ofreció su mano para guiarla a la cama.**

Hermione coloco su cabeza sobre el torso del rubio. Los dos descansaron plácidamente después de un largo día.

 **0o0o0o00o00o0o**

Gracias por sus comentarios y Paciencia, trataré de no demorarme tanto.

 ** _M-G_**


	16. Nacimiento Prematuro

Draco y Hermione regresaron a Italia. El día de navidad los Malfoy, los Zabini, los Scamander, los Nott y los Longbottom estaban reunidos en la Mansión Malfoy, celebrando alegremente en familia. Pansy tenía a su hermosa bebe de 2 meses de nacida, llamada _Cassiopea Zabini Parkinson,_ Daphne anuncio que tenía un mes de embarazo y Astoria tenía 2 meses. La leona había entrado al cuarto mes de embarazo, las náuseas y vómitos habían disminuido notablemente.

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Al inicio de enero, Hermione sintió por primera vez moverse sus hijos. Estando recostada en el hombro de Draco mientras veían el paisaje en la terraza, ella se levantó rápido y con una sonrisa en su cara. Dejando al rubio desconcertado.

-se están moviendo. **–anuncio.**

Draco la miro confundido pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta a que se refería la castaña, por su sonrisa y su mano estaba colocada en su vientre. Se acercó más ella, colocando su mano en el vientre, donde fue recibido por unas pequeñas pataditas. Los dos sonrieron como tonto, Hermione tenía los ojos cristalizado por la emoción. Draco se acercó y la beso con ternura, la abrazo transmitiéndole toda su calidez y ternura que no podía decir con palabras. Luego bajo hasta al vientre, hablándoles a sus pequeños, donde sintió fuertes pataditas.

-me reconocen. **–aseguro, el rubio emocionado.**

-claro que te reconocen, siempre te las pasa hablándole. No dudo que no reconozcan tu voz. **–dijo la castaña feliz.** –aunque tienen fuertes patadas.

-no pateen tan duro el vientre de mami, me oyeron **. –ordeno suavemente.** –no quieren lastimarla ¿verdad? –los bebes dejaron de patear. –viste los Malfoy siempre protegemos a nuestra madre, no la lastimamos. **–afirmo orgulloso**.

Hermione sonrió.

-me parece bien que tenga cierta ideología sobre la familia que venga de ti. **–aseguro.**

Los dos sonrieron. Los bebes se movieron suavemente captando la atención de sus padres.

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Al cumplir los 5 meses y 2 semanas de embarazo, los Malfoy estaban con el obstetra muggle. A Hermione le entregaron una bata para que se cambiara en el baño mientras Draco la esperaba. Cuando estuvo lista, el doctor le pidió que se colocara en la camilla y le coloco gel en su vientre descubierto, después con el transductor del ultrasonido, comenzó a restregarlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscando el sexo de los bebes mellizos.

El doctor movía el transductor hasta que logro ver en el monitor, los Malfoy miraba expectante alguna respuesta del doctor, que interpretaba la imagen, el doctor los miro y le dijo:

-felicidades, van a tener dos hermosos varones. **–informo con una amable sonrisa.**

La joven pareja Malfoy sonrieron de emoción, su rostro irradiaba alegría misma. Draco le dio un beso tierno y fugaz a su esposa, ella amplio su sonrisa más de lo que podía dar. El doctor chequeo que todo funcionara bien en el desarrollo de los bebes, le dio algunas recomendaciones a los futuros padres primerizo, luego imprimo la ecografía, entregándole las imágenes a la pareja.

Luego que salieron del hospital, Hermione se le antojo comer helado de menta con chispa de chocolate, así que Draco la llevo a la heladería _Giolitti,_ que se encontraba a dos kilómetro del hospital. El rubio le compro el helado a la castaña que quería mientras él se compró un helado de chocolate con almendra.

 **0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Hermione tenía 8 meses con 15 días de embarazo, Lucius y Narcissa había decidido ir a acompañarlo en los dos últimos meses de embarazo para que la castaña no estuviera sola con los elfos en la mansión. Era martes 15 de abril, 3 de la tarde, cuando la castaña pego un grito, Cissy y Lucius se acercaron a ella preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa **? –pregunto, Cissy**

-he… ha roto la fuente. **–respondió asustada. –** todavía faltaba. **–dijo con voz ahogada**.

Cissy reacciono y se acercó a ella.

-tranquila, respira Inhala, exhala. **–aconsejo.**

Su nuera comenzó hacerlo.

-sí, sigue así. –le dijo. –Lucius ayúdame, hay que llevarla por la red flu, no podemos desaparecer. Pinki. **–llamo al elfo, él apareció.**

-dígame ama en que le puedo servir **–respondió, el elfo tímido**

-Busca la maleta que mi nuera preparo para este acontecimiento. **–le ordeno Cissy.**

Pinki asintió y desapareció. En un 30 segundo apareció el elfo con la maleta.

–gracias, Lucius toma la maleta.

Su esposo lo hizo, sin rechistar.

-hay que…avisarle a Draco. **–comento, Hermione con dificultad.**

-sí, no te preocupes. **–acepto, Cissy.**

Mirando nuevamente al elfo.

–Pinki envíale una lechuza a mi hijo, avisándole que el parto se adelantó. **–ordeno.**

El elfo asintió.

Lucius y Narcisa llevaron a Hermione al hospital mágico, cuando llegaron inmediatamente fue atendida por su obstetra y la enfermera. Draco que estaba en la oficina, le llego una lechuza donde le daban el mensaje de Cissy. El rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la red flu, diciendo el nombre del hospital. Cuando llego inmediatamente encontró a su padre en la sala de espera.

-madre que paso, ¿Cómo que se adelantó el parto? ¿A dónde está Hermione? **–pregunto, Draco preocupado.**

-tranquilo hijo, Hermione ya está siendo atendido por su obstetra. **–afirmo, Cissy.**

Draco se fue a la sala donde atendía a su esposa, al tratar de entrar la enfermera no lo dejo pasar. La castaña estaba muy tensa, quería ver a Draco. El medimago no le quedó más remedio que darle permiso, para que entrara Draco, sino la vida de la castaña y los bebes corrían más peligro. La enfermera le pidió a Draco que se colocara una bata, estando listo entro a la sala donde vio a su esposa sudando y haciendo gemidos por el dolor, estaba bastante dilatada. Él le tomo la mano y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?

-me siento cansada, se adelantó. **–respondió, Hermione preocupada y con la voz ahogada por las contracciones.**

-tranquila, todo va a salir bien, estoy contigo. **–afirmo.**

-Es hora, está completamente dilatada. Él bebe se encuentra en posición, bien señora, cuando siente la próxima contracción, puja **. –informo, el medimago.**

Hermione solo asintió. Al sentir la contracción, ella comenzó a pujar y aferrarse más su mano en el brazo de Draco.

-vamos mi amor, tu puedes. **–animo.**

Ella siguió pujando.

-sí, sigue así.

-ya se le ve la cabecita. **–anuncio el medimago.**

La castaña pujo.

\- una más, solo una más y ya lo tendremos. **–dijo el obstetra sudando.**

-dale preciosa, una más. **–dijo, Draco preocupado, emocionado**.

Hermione pujo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta resonó los llanto del primer bebe.

El medimago paso él bebe a la enfermera para que lo limpiara, Draco no perdió de vista lo que la enfermera le hacía a su hijo.

–ya está, solo falta uno más, preciosa. **–aseguro, Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.**

Hermione asintió, comenzando nuevamente a tener las contracciones. Pasando 5 minutos.

-bien señora, él bebe ya está en posición, ya sabe lo que debe hacer. –afirmo.

La castaña sintió las contracciones muy fuertes, por lo que empezó a pujar. Apretando la mano de su esposo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-ya… ya no puedo. **–aseguro, Hermione en un susurro.** –estoy…cansada.

-tu puedes, eres mi leona, eres una luchadora. **–afirmo, Draco.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–tu puedes, siempre logras lo que te propones. **–animo.**

–ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pujo.

-ya veo su cabecita, solo un poco más.

Hermione continuo empujando con lo que quedaba de su fuerza hasta que por fin salió el pequeño con un sonoro llanto. Ella jadeaba por el gran esfuerzo que hizo, sonriendo, llorando, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Draco se acercó a ella, le dio un beso fugaz. Los dos se miraron directamente a la cara, sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad, parecía soles que brillaba toda la habitación. El medimago termino de revisar a los bebes mientras la enfermera término de limpiarlos al igual que a la castaña. El medimago se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-bueno, felicidades. Son hermosos bebes sanos y fuertes. –afirmo muy complacido.

El medimago le dio permiso que podía quedarse 2 minutos antes de cambiar a la castaña a un cuarto, donde podría descansar y recibir visitas. La enfermera se acercó a la pareja, entregándole a Hermione su primogénito, luego busco al otro entregándole al rubio.

Hermione le dejo un espacio en la camilla a su esposo, Draco coloco su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de ella mientras sostenía a su segundo bebe en su brazo izquierdo. Los dos sonreían como tontos.

-están hermosos. **–aseguro, Draco sonriendo.**

Viendo alternativamente a sus dos hijos. Su esposa asintió.

\- se parecen a ti, son rubios como tú. **–comento con una sonrisa.**

Draco sonrió con orgullo. En ese momento sus bebes abrieron los ojitos, la joven pareja sonrieron ampli9amente al ver sus hermosos ojos. El primogénito tenía ojos claros, seguramente serian como lo de su padre mientras el segundo, tenía el color oscuro como lo de su madre.

El doctor entro dando la orden a las enfermeras que era hora de cambiarla al otro cuarto. Al terminar de cambiarla y acomodarla en la cómoda habitación, le llevaron sus bebes. Hermione y Draco lo recibieron con alegría mientras esperaban s Lucius y Narcisa. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando entraron los emocionados abuelos. Narcisa al ver a su hijo y su nuera con sus nietos le tomo una fotografía. Ella había llamado al elfo para que le trajera la cámara mágica, no quería perderse ningún momento como ese.

-están hermosos **–aseguro, Cissy con una alegre sonrisa. –** mira Lucius son nuestros rubios.

Lucius tenía una amplia sonrisa, viendo a los pequeñines.

-¿Cuál es el mayor?

-El que tiene Hermione, madre.

-se parece mucho a ti. **–afirmo, Cissy a su hijo.**

Él bebe abrió los ojos dejando ver sus pupilas.

–tiene tus ojos. **–dijo emocionada.**

Su esposo, hijo y nuera sonrieron.

-¿Cómo los van a llamar? **–pregunto, Lucius con alegría.**

-el primogénito se llamará Scorpius Hyperion y el segundo Abraxas Etamin. **–respondió, Draco.**

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos.

-Nombre impotente para apellidos de renombre. ¡Felicidades a los dos! – **aseguro, Lucius orgulloso y muy feliz.**

Todos sonrieron por el comentario del rubio mayor.

La enfermera apareció llevándose a los bebes para la incubadoras. Narcisa y Lucius se retiraron, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos. El medimago le había ordenado que tenía que descansar. Draco se acomodó en el sillón que tenía la habitación. Después de haber descansado, Hermione se despertó mirando a su esposo recostado en el sofá. Sonrió al verlo con su expresión de un ángel " _mi ángel_ " pensó. Draco en poco tiempo se despertó, inmediatamente se incorporó sonriendo a su esposa que la miraba.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Descansaste? **–pregunto, acercándose a ella.**

-sí, y tu ¿has podido descansar en ese sillón?

-un poco. **–respondió, dándole un beso tierno.** –estas hermosa. **–afirmo, acariciándole el sedoso y ondulado cabello.**

Hermione sonrió ampliamente con brillo en sus ojos.

La enfermera entro a la habitación llevándole a sus bebes, indicándole que era hora de alimentarlos, les dio las instrucciones necesaria para amamantarlos. Primero le dieron a Scorpius. Draco observaba embobado por la escena que presenciaba de su hijo y su esposa. Al terminar de amamantar al primero, se lo pasaron a Draco mientras amamantaba a Abraxas. Scorpius tomo con sus pequeñas manitos el dedo índice del rubio que lo acariciaba y sonrió, a Draco se le cristalizó sus ojos de la emoción.

-jamás pensé que esto me podía pasar, tener este momento tan especial contigo. **–afirmo, Draco emocionado.**

Hermione lo miro y sonrió enternecida al ver a su esposo de esa manera, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-y yo jamás he sido tan feliz como este momento…, contigo a mi lado me siento completa. –aseguro, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

En la mañana comenzaron a llegar algunas lechuzas con un presente para la castaña y para los bebes, al día siguiente le dieron de alta a todos.

Estando en la mansión, Draco había terminado de arreglar la habitación de los bebes, que se encontraría a frente de la habitación de ellos. Al tener a los bebes en la cuna, el rubio hizo aparecer dos collares idénticos con un dragón, pero con la inscripción de los nombres de sus hijos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Narcissa y Lucius habían decidido quedarse con ellos para ayudarlos en el primer mes para que los padres primerizo se acostumbrara a la nueva rutina, ya que atender a uno es difícil a dos es más demandantes, lo cual la pareja le agradecía grandemente. El fin de semana llegaron sus amigos para ver a los bebes, todos se quedaron maravillados y embobados por sus hermosuras.

El 28 de abril había llegado la invitación para el aniversario de la segunda guerra mágica, lo cual ni Draco ni Hermione asistirían. Cissy y Lucius decidieron representar a su familia en la celebración. Cumpliéndose el mes, los Malfoy regresaron a Londres.


	17. Celebración

Los tres primeros meses sin Lucius y Narcissa, los Malfoy se habían acostumbrado poco a poco a su nueva vida con sus dos pequeños. Scorpius y Abraxas eran inteligentes y alegres, se habían vuelto más hermosos y más inquietos cada día. Eran muy demandante en los días, pero en la noche, Draco y Hermione agradecía a merlín que se quedaran dormido profundamente hasta las 5 de la mañana.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La pareja se encontraba en la habitación de sus hijos acostándolo después de un largo día, disfrutando de verlos cada momento. Y aunque sus hijos eras muy diferente uno del otro, le recordaba a ellos en cada una de sus acciones. Mientras Hermione le cantaba una canción de cuna, Draco hacia pequeñas esfera de luz con magia, moviéndola lentamente en círculo hasta que se durmieran sus pequeños rubios.

-están cada día más hermoso **.** **–afirmo, Draco orgulloso mirando a su hijos descansar.**

-sí, no me imagino cuantas admiradoras tendrán detrás de ellos. **–bromeo, Hermione apoyada en el torso de su marido.**

-no te preocupes, falta mucho para eso. **–dijo con una sonrisa. –** Pero ahora… **-alzando a la castaña entre sus fuertes brazos.** –eres mía. **–afirmo con una sexi sonrisa**.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-te amo. **–dijo, besándola con arrolladora pasión.**

Y así se lo llevo Draco a su recamara, donde hicieron el amor con pasión, ternura, amor, donde sus caricia lo decía todo de ellos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Domingo, 17 de agosto de 2003. Draco y Hermione cumplían un año de casado.**

Draco había preparado la cena y organizado la mesa de la terraza para celebrar. Hermione acomodo a los pequeños rubios cerca de ellos, durmiendo en una acogedora cuna. Cuando se sentaron, Draco le sonrió.

-Qué disfrutes de la cena, querida.

-así, lo hare cariño. **–respondió con una sonrisa cálida.**

Durante la cena, hablaron de cosas triviales. Al terminar, Draco desapareció los platos dejando solo las copas con el champagne. Apareciendo una caja de regalo, miro a su esposa…

-Tu amor me hace feliz, me hace soñar despierto. Me haces suspirar y vivir una vida de alegría indescriptible. No tengo tiempo para pensar en nada ni en nadie que no seas tú. Ni para buscar algo en la vida que no sea tu presencia. **–sonriendo. –** Vivos por ti, eres mi aire, mi energía. Tu amor me hace feliz. **–afirmo con alegría.**

A Hermione se le cristalizó los ojos por sus hermosas y sinceras palabras. Él le entrego el regalo. Hermione la abrió dejando ver una hermosa cajita de corazón con una flor en la tapa. Abriendo la cajita, vio un hermoso collar de diamante. Impresionada por la dedicación de su marido con el regalo, ella volvió su mirada hacia Draco sollozando y riendo de felicidad se acercó al rubio dándole un tierno y pasional beso. Los pequeños se habían despertado por lo que observaban sonriendo a sus padres.

-esta hermoso, gracias. **–aseguro con una amplia sonrisa.**

-no, a ti las gracias por todo esto. **–Dijo, Draco sinceramente con una gran sonrisa.-** por esta hermosa vida que me has permitido vivir contigo. Eres mi luna que alumbra mi oscuridad, eres la luz más hermosa que tengo la dicha de mirar.

-gracias. **–dijo, Hermione limpiándose con una toallita sus lágrimas por las hermosas palabra de su esposo.**

Tomando aire y apareciendo un teclado electrónico con su pedestal y una banca, se sentó y prendió el teclado. Posando su mano sobre los teclados, comenzó a tocar (Celine Dion - The reason I go on) hasta que inicio a cantar:

When I'm feeling down

the mention of your name

It lifts my spirit up

It makes me carry on

When I don't have the strength

Your faith can heal me

Draco y los pequeños la escuchaban con atención.

Like the sun that shines

You give me light to see

Catch me 'cause I'm falling,

I'm so lost, inside your love

Can you hear me calling to your heart?

'Cause you're the one, the reason I go on

Hermione miro directamente a Draco

Could I find the words to tell you how I feel

With one look from your eyes?

I know what heaven's worth

so I'd sell everything

To hold and touch you

You're the air I breath

The reason my heart beats

Los pequeños rubios sonreían.

Catch me 'cause I'm falling,

I'm so lost inside your love

Oh, can you hear me calling to your heart?

'Cause you're the one, the reason I go on

The reason I go on, yeah

La castaña cerró sus ojos.

Baby, I'm just dreaming

But my hope, it keeps me strong

Draco se le cristalizaron los ojos.

Oh, catch me 'cause I'm falling,

I'm so lost inside your love

Oh, can you hear me calling to your heart?

'Cause you're the one, the reason I go on

Draco se levantó rápidamente y la abrazo dándole un apasionado beso, tratándole de transmitirle todo su amor rebosante. Separándose por falta de aire, Hermione poso su cabeza en el torso de su marido. Scorpius y abraxas sonrieron y aplaudieron atrayendo la atención de sus padres que sonreían.

-estuvo hermoso y no creo que soy el único que lo piensa. **–afirmo, Draco sonriendo.** –no sabía que tocabas. **–comento sorprendido, mirándola.**

Hermione le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-hay cosa que no conoces de mí, señor Malfoy **. –dijo con picardía.**

Draco sonrió colocando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

-así parece. Eres una caja de sorpresa, señora Malfoy. **–comento, dándole un casto beso.**

Separándose, regresaron nuevamente a sus sillas.

-bueno, me falta entregarte el regalo de nuestro primer aniversario. **–dijo, Hermione apareciendo dos cajita una más pequeña que la otra.**

Dándoselo a Draco, él abrió la cajita más pequeña de color rojo encontrando un hermoso anillo con el grabado de su nombre y apellidos. Luego abrió la cajita celeste encontrando una pulsera con una grabado donde decía _"My heart"_

Draco sonrió.

-tienes mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón. Te amo como jamás llegue a pensar que podría amar, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, sin ti no sabría cómo continuar. **–afirmo, Hermione emocionada.**

-te amo, gracias…, cuidare tu corazón como a mi vida. Eres lo invaluable, lo que no se podría encontrar en otra parte. **–aseguro, Draco tomando la mano. –** si tuviera que escoger nuevamente, escogería esta vida contigo sin dudarlo.

Hermione lo abrazo, dándole un tierno beso. Scorpius y abraxas sonrieron, cubriéndose sus rostros con sus pequeñas manitos, como si tuviera pena de lo que veía. Draco y Hermione sonrieron al ver los gestos de sus pequeñines. Acercándose a ellos, Hermione tomo a Abraxas en sus brazos mientras Draco tomo a Scorpius.

-Scorpius tiene un parecido a ti, pero una versión más pequeña. **–dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa.**

Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

-es verdad, es un Malfoy después de todo. Abraxas es igual, solo que tiene tus ojos. Pero te apuesto que los dos irán a Slytherin. **–aseguro con orgullo y burla.**

Hermione rodo lo ojos.

-no creo, si apuestas perderías. Abraxas y Scorpius irán a Gryffindor. **–refuto, sonriendo con burla.**

-ja, un Malfoy nunca en la historia ha quedado en Gryffindor. **–comento, desechando esa idea.**

-pues, mi querido hurón… **-Draco hizo una mueca.** –has rompido algunas reglas de antigüedad en tu familia… ¿porque piensas que ellos no lo harán? **–comento, triunfante.**

Draco sonrió con picardía, acercándose a la castaña y susurró…

-bueno, entonces porque no seguimos rompiendo las reglas… en la cama.

Hermione se separó, sonrojada. Draco la miro con una sexi sonrisa.

–pero tendríamos que atender a estos campeones. **–aseguro.**

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.

Draco y Hermione tomaron los regalos y se fueron con los bebes. Cambiándolos, acostándolos y cantándole como todas las noches, los pequeños Malfoy se durmieron con una placida y alegre sonrisa plasmada en sus tiernas caritas.

Mientras se dirigían a su habitación, Draco besó a Hermione con pasión e ímpetu. Poco a poco, las ropas desaparecieron en el trayecto. Levantando a Hermione, ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de él. Terminando de entrar a su habitación, Draco se sentó en el borde de la gran cama mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña. Hermione se arqueo dándole más accesibilidad mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello de su marido. Las manos de Draco viajaban desde las caderas pasando por los glúteos hasta las torneadas piernas de su esposa.

Draco hizo un movimiento dejando a Hermione debajo de él. Penetrándola con un solo movimiento, los dos jadearon. Mirándose uno a otro, Draco comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente.

-quiero que siempre recuerdes este día y que jamás olvide mirarme como lo haces ahora. **–afirmo, el rubio jadeando.**

Hermione lo miro fascinaba mientras seguía el ritmo que marcaba su marido. La pareja se movían en una danza muy pasional, el vaivén de su cuerpo estaba sincronizada como lo estaba su mente y su corazón. Su cuerpo era el complemento del otro, hecho uno para el otro.

-te amo. **–afirmo, Hermione jadeando.**

-y… yo a ti. **–dijo, Draco.**

En poco tiempo, Draco se movió mas rápido buscando el placer tanto de su esposa como la de él hasta alcanzarla con fuerte clímax. Después de estar unido por un rato, Draco se colocó a lado de su esposa. Hermione se acurruco, poniendo su mano en el torso y su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del rubio mientras él coloco su mano en la cintura posesivamente de la castaña. Los dos se durmieron con una gran sonrisa, satisfechos, alegres, miles de emociones juntas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La joven pareja les hicieron una corta visita a sus amigos en Londres en el siguiente fin de semana. Conocieron a la hija de Daphne, Afrodita Helena Scamander Greengrass y al hijo de Astoria, Frank Adrián Longbottom Greengrass. Theo anuncio el embarazo de Luna, los dos radiaban de alegría por un nuevo miembro es su familia. La pequeña Cassy estaba más hermosa cada día, era la adoración de su padre. Los amigos de los Zabini se burlaban de la cara embobada de Blaise cada vez que veía a su pequeña. En fin, las familias estaban más que felices con sus vidas.


	18. Evento Social

Luego de la llegada de Londres, el representante de Marketing le había enviado la invitación a un evento social para una subasta de beneficencia para los niños huérfanos en el hotel Campo De' Fiori, el 5 de septiembre.

La noche de la subasta, Hermione eligió un vestido deslumbrante de seda verde que envolvía su figura, Draco llevaba un vestido Armani con una corbata dorada oscura, lo cual resaltaba cada uno de su atributo masculino. Era la primera vez que Hermione y Draco iban a ir a un evento social muggles, ya que la castaña no había asistido con mucha frecuencia cuando su padre y madre vivían.

-Estas deslumbrante… –dijo, Draco con una sonrisa pícara, su esposa se sonrojo. –y con el color verde, mejor aún, toda una Slytherin.

Hermione sonrió con malicia.

-gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás. Esta impresionante… –dijo admirando al rubio. –y más teniendo esa corbata dorada… todo un Gryffindor.

Draco rodo los ojos, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

-gracias. Hoy será tu noche, vas a impresionar y más conmigo a tu lado. –afirmo, petulante.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-es que no puedes tener un momento de humildad con todos los otros hombre que existen. –dijo bromeando.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-no puedo aunque quisiera, así como tú no podrías hacerlo. –comento, el rubio siguiendo la broma, pero diciendo la verdad.

-a diferencia que tú eres petulante. –refuto, Hermione con burla.

-sí, es verdad, pero así soy… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –pregunto, Draco sonriente.

Hermione se acercó a él, dándole un beso fugas.

-por supuesto que lo tomo. –afirmo, compartiendo una sonrisa con su esposo. –creo que es hora de irnos.

Draco asintió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los dos se fueron en el auto Bentley continental de Hermione. Al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel fueron dirigidos por el maître a su mesa. Quince minutos después llego el representante con su acompañante Arabella, una modelo italiana elegante, alta, piel bronceada, cabello azabache y ojos azules. El representante presento a su compañera y se fueron.

-creo que esta ves escogió mejor compañía. –comento, Hermione.

Draco asintió.

-si, además me parece que el mundo muggles es bien entretenido después de todo. –afirmo, Draco con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella sonrió.

-al menos te entretiene. A mí en cambio no demoran en saludarme por ser hija de Granger-Rosso. –comento, Hermione resignada. El rubio sonrió. –no te burles.

-castaña, no me estoy burlando. –ella levanto una ceja. –solo que es gracioso e irónico que seas el centro de atención, y más a ti que te gusta tanto. –dijo Draco con burla.

-ja ja ja, pero que gracioso eres. –comento, Hermione fingiendo molestia. El rubio sonrió. - ¡rayos!

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto, Draco confundido y serio.

-bueno es que se está acercando Michael, es un empresario que me hizo la propuesta de comprar el bufete de Marketing. Por supuesto me negué. –susurro, Hermione seria. Draco asintió. - Michael Riojano es un empresario astuto, implacable e inteligente… -la castaña cambio su expresión a una más relajada y petulante. –pero no tanto como yo.

Draco sonrió.

-ni que lo digas.

Michael se acercó a ellos.

-buenas noches. –saludo el italiano.

-Buenas noches. -contestaron al unísono.

-Señor Michael, le presento a mi esposo Draco Malfoy. Draco, Michael Riojano. –lo presento, Hermione,

Los dos se saludaron.

-¿Malfoy?, apellido peculiar.

-Sí, soy inglés. Debe ser por eso que no lo haya escuchado, pero la compañía de mi familia puede que la haya escuchado. Vodafone, una empresa de redes –comento, Draco con tranquilidad.

-sí, lo he escuchado, un negocio muy productivo. –Dijo el italiano.- ¿qué negocio realiza usted? –pregunto interesado.

-soy consultor de finanza y estratega en Marketing. _"También jefe internacional del ministerio de Magia. Pensó"_ –respondió, Draco mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa, ella le respondió de igual manera. -¿y usted? –pregunto mirando al italiano.

-empresario de publicidad... Estaba interesado en entrar un negocio de Marketing, pero creo que no será posible. –comento, Michael mirando a Hermione.

-mi esposa me comento que estaba usted interesado en comprar su empresa.

-sí, así es, pero rechazo mi oferta. –dijo el italiano con seriedad a Hermione, ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

\- el negocio familiar es un valor que difícilmente se puede vender, como en el caso de mi esposa o mío. Es la herencia de nuestros antepasados por cada esfuerzo que hicieron para obtenerlo, lo cual entiendo a mi esposa de haber rechazado amablemente su propuesta. –aseguro, Draco con frialdad al ver la severa mirada del italiano hacia su esposa.

Hermione le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo, al ver su fría actitud hacia el italiano. En el momento que iba hablar Michael, fue llamado por una mujer.

-Michael…

-Stephanie… -extendió el brazo hacia su prometida. -… te quiero presentar a los señores Malfoy. –dijo, haciendo que ella mirara a la pareja Malfoy.

Hermione y Stephanie al verse, abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡Herms! / ¡Phanie! –dijeron al unísono, sonriéndose.

Hermione se levantó, abrazando a la rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿ustedes se conocen? –pregunto, Michael sorprendido.

-sí, Herms es la mejor amiga que tuve en Londres. –respondió, Stephanie con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto a la castaña.

-muy bien, por lo que veo a ti también te ha ido bien. –la rubia asintió. –te quiero presentar a mi esposo, Draco Malfoy, Draco, Stephanie Bonnet, mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

Los dos se saludaron.

Luego de haber conversado un poco más, cada pareja comenzó a recorrer los puestos donde estaban los cosas para subastar. La castaña le gusto un cuadro de "paisaje a bordo de Sena" y el piano antiguo francés marca Chassaigne, pero el último decidió que no pujaría.

Hermione pujo por el cuadro hasta que consiguió quedarse con ello. En el momento de subastar del piano tanto Michael como Draco y otros interesados pujaron por el piano. Draco pujo, la cifra continuó ascendiendo hasta llegar a una exorbitante cantidad de dinero que forzó la retirada del Italiano, ya que era el último en la pelea por el piano; " _cuestión de orgullo Malfoy_ " pensó rubio con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia. Hermione se inclinó hacia él y le susurro:

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Es por una buena causa. –respondió, Draco encogiéndose de hombros, manteniendo su sonrisa. –además el piano estará en buenas manos, me encantas como tocas. –afirmo, dándole un beso en la mano. –tus manos son muy expertas… para muchas cosas. –insinuó provocativamente.

Hermione se sonrojo.

Stephanie y Michael se acercaron.

-buena inversión. –dijo, Michael

-si ha valido la pena. –contesto, Hermione amable. –después de todo es para ayudar a muchos niños que no tienen a sus padres por las razones que sea.

-amiga no has cambiado nada. –dijo Stephanie tranquila.

Hermione sonrió al igual que Draco.

-por esa manera de ser me enamore de ella… En el colegio siempre ayudaba a los pocos afortunados o lo que a pesar de portarse mal con ella, te daba la mano amiga, como yo. –afirmo, Draco mirando a Hermione con amor.

-¿ustedes iban en el mismo colegio? –pregunto, Stephanie.

Los dos asintieron. Stephanie miro seriamente a la castaña.

– ¿Herms, en el mismo colegio que me contaste la última vez? –Hermione sonrió como si hubiera sido descubierta en una travesura. –me lo imaginaba; ya que es difícil que un hombre normal entienda… tu sabes. –dijo, la rubia sonriente. -Pero mira que te salvaste, ¡felicidades! –comento con sinceridad.

-gracias.

Por un tiempo, conversaron hasta que los Malfoy se despidieron. Estando en el auto…

-¿Qué te ha aparecido el evento social de los no mágicos?

-casi nada diferente al mundo Mágico. Solo que aquí tratan de ayudar al que no tuvo la fortuna de una vida digna, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-sí, es cierto.

Conversaron hasta que llegaron a la casa, donde fueron recibidos por la elfa encargada de los pequeños, luego de despedirse de la elfa subieron al cuarto, donde los mellizos estaban despiertos.

-son unos traviesos, ¿Qué hacen despierto? –pregunto, Hermione sonriente tomando a Abraxas mientras que Draco agarraba a Scorpius.

-Te digo castaña, van hacer unos Slytherin, son astuto como yo. –afirmo, Draco con petulancia. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Dragón, deja de estar lavándole el cerebro a nuestros hijos, no lo traumes con cosa que no va a ocurrir. –comento con burla. Los pequeños sonrieron. –ves, están de acuerdo.

Abraxas movió sus manitos en dirección de Draco mientras Scorpius movía en dirección de Hermione.

-ya quieren dormirse. –afirmo, Draco.

Hermione empezó a cantar mientras Draco con su varita apareció las esferas mágicas hasta dormir a los mellizos. Draco abrazo a la castaña mientras observaban con ternura a sus pequeños rubios.

La pareja se dirigieron a su dormitorio, estando en la habitación. Draco se colocó detrás de la castaña, quitándole el vestido, él continuó la caricia, envolviendo sus senos con las manos, el pulgar provocándole los pezones rosados, excitándolos hasta que Hermione se sintiese quemar de pasión.

Volvió a gemir, el sonido perdiéndose en el beso del rubio, que ya la acostaba en la cama. Mirándola con los ojos llenos de lujuria, la cubrió con su cuerpo muy excitado, pronto para ella. Cuando Draco pasó a succionar sus senos con avidez, Hermione sintió su sangre entrar en ebullición. No podía soportar más la espera para que su marido la poseyera.

Casi desfalleció cuando él comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, con todo el control del que aún disponía. Con las manos en su cintura, mantenía un lento movimiento de vaivén, haciéndola implorar para que le diese lo que tanto anhelaba. De a poco él aumentó el ritmo, besando sus labios con lascivia, succionándolos, como si intentase domarla. Apenas cuando la castaña dijo cuanto lo quería, él se permitió soltarse por completo, alcanzando con ella el clímax, vibrante, intenso, único.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco abrazaba a Hermione mientras ella tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre su torso.

-te amo más, cada día que pasa siento que voy a explotar de todo lo que siento por ti. –susurro, Draco.

-y yo, nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ti. En cada momento estas en mis pensamientos… eres mi dulce tormento. –afirmo, Hermione.

-mmm, ¿así que tu dulce tormento? –comento, Draco sonriendo. –Bueno, como tu dulce tormento, te propongo ir al jacuzzi a relajarnos… -continúo con voz seductora. -y después a descansar, lo necesitare.

Hermione se giró un poco, quedando frente a su esposo, abrazándolo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara estar en Londres?

-creo que solo esta semana… tratare de llegar el viernes, los asunto de mi padre me tomara menos tiempo que los del ministerio. –afirmo. Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado. - ¡que! ¿Ya me estas extrañando?

Ella asintió escondiéndose en el hueco del cuello de Draco, él solo sonrió por la actitud de ella.

–yo también te extrañare y a nuestros hijos, pero solo será una semana. –afirmo, Draco tratando de convencerse de que pasara rápido. –buenos que me dice, ¿aceptas o no a relajarnos en el jacuzzi?

-está bien, después de todo tenemos que aprovechar lo más que se pueda. –respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa.

Los dos se dirigieron al jacuzzi, donde disfrutaron al máximo. Luego regresaron a la cama donde se quedaron dormidos hasta que Draco se levantó para irse a Londres.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Durante la semana, Hermione se había reunidos con un cliente adinerado para asesoramiento jurídico de su empresa. Draco por otro lado había tenido una confrontación con un cliente del ministerio acusándolo por su oscuro pasado y por haberse casado con una heroína, algo nada agradable. Gracia a merlín no paso a mayores por intervención del jefe del ministerio de finanza, Londres.

Luego de una semana larga para los dos, Draco regreso el viernes en la noche muerto del cansancio. Los dos durmieron tranquilo hasta que fueron despertados por estruendoso llanto. Hermione se levantó y se fue, pero al regresar vino con los dos pequeños sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, rastro de haber estado llorando.

-mira ¿Quién está aquí?, ¡Papá! –dijo, Hermione sonriéndole a los pequeños.

Draco se sentó en la cama sonriendo.

–a ver ¿Quién quiere ir con papá? –pregunto, Hermione.

Los bebes levantaron sus bracitos en dirección a Draco. Hermione se sentó en la cama, entregándole con cuidado sus hijos a Draco.

-los extrañe mucho, ¿no saben la falta que me hicieron? –afirmo, Draco con aflicción abrazando a sus mellizos.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

-Draco ¿Qué paso? –pregunto, seria. – y no intentes mentirme.

Abraxas volvió su mirada hacia su madre y levanto los bracitos a su dirección, ella lo agarro.

-dime, ¿sucedió algo en Londres? –pregunto en tono suave y confortante

Draco la miro directamente a los ojos y suspiro.

-tuve una confrontación, un cliente del ministerio pues… empezó a insultar a mi familia, a mi apellido, trate de no darle importancia. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando empezó a insultarte a ti.

-¿Qué dijeron de mí?

-no voy a decirlo, no lo merece. –Hermione iba replicarle. –por favor, déjalo. –ordeno.

Hermione asintió de mala gana.

-está bien, pero si ocurre otra vez me lo dirás porque de igual me enterare si me lo tratas de ocultar. –afirmo, Hermione.

Draco asintió. Hermione cambio su expresión más alegre.

–vamos a desayunar y luego salimos a un recorrido por la ciudad… podemos ir a una heladería y después vemos que más hacemos, ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió.

-me parece genial, así disfruto del aire de Italia, con tu compañía y de nuestros campeones.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de haber dado un recorrido por la ciudad en la camioneta BMW de Draco, ir al museo, al zoológico Piazzale del Giardino, fueron al restaurante _Panzirone._ Después de un día de paseo, decidieron regresar a la casa, donde se entretuvieron ver una película.

A la hora de acostar a los pequeños rubios, Hermione comenzó a cantar mientras Draco apareció la esfera como siempre pero sucedió algo diferente a otras noches. Scorpius y Abraxas con sus pequeñas manitos hicieron explotar las esferas haciendo que se formaran pequeños destellos de luces muy hermosas. Draco miro serio a Hermione para que le diera una explicación porque exploto sus esferas, pero ella lo miro con confusión pensando… en porque él había explotado esta vez.

Al ver que los dos tenían la misma confusión en sus caras, bajaron sus miradas hacia los pequeños rubios que sonreían abiertamente. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos hasta que Hermione reacciono con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, mirando a su esposo que todavía seguía en shock.

-Draco, Draco reacciona. –lo llamo.

El rubio reacciono con una sonrisa.

-haz nuevamente las esfera. –comento, Hermione.

Draco asintió y lo hizo.

No demoro ni quince segundos cuando nuevamente los pequeños levantaron sus manitos y lo explotaron, nuevamente sonrieron por la pequeña travesura. Tanto Draco como Hermione tomaron inmediatamente a Abraxas y Scorpius en sus brazos sonriendo con los pequeños.

-sus primero actos de magia a sus quinto mes de nacido. –afirmo, Draco sonriendo, inflado de orgullo. – ¿no te parece emocionante e increíble? –le pregunto a su esposa.

-claro que sí, será grandes magos, eso te lo puedo asegurar. –apoyo, Hermione con orgullo.

Los dos sonrieron, los pequeños rubios bostezaron de un gran y emocionante día con sus padres. Los Malfoy lleno de orgullo, le pareció lo más tierno al ver las acciones de sus hijos. Eran tan hermoso, inteligentes y alegres. Draco y Hermione sentía tanta la dicha de su felicidad que sentía que su corazón podría explotar de tanta alegría.


End file.
